You Don't Know My Name
by Karma29
Summary: Parce que certaines histoires d'amour sont épiques, comment celle de Sirius, dont l'amour de l'interdit guide tous les actes, ne le serait-elle pas ? Des racines ancrées dans Poudlard à une fin tragique, digne de lui.
1. You don't know my name

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Pour lire le dernier, celui de l'histoire d'amour épique de Sirius, rendez vous au chapitre 5 ! Merci**

**Jadis, You Don't Know My Name était un one shot, mettant en scène Remus.**

**Puis, s'est rajouté celui sur Sirius.**

**Dernièrement, j'ai tapé un petit quelque chose sur Ron et Hermione.**

**Je ne voulais pas le publier à part sur le site, et prendre de la place pour rien (sachant qu'à l'heure où je tape ceci, il y a 251 837 fics sur l'univers de Harry Potter...) Je trouvais ça inutile étant donné que le one shot resterait une journée sur les premières pages puis disparaitrait dans le site, tout en l'emcombrant inutilement.**

**Alors j'ai pris la décision de l'insérer en tant que 3ème upload dans You Don't Know My Name, qui devient ainsi...un recueil de one-shot parmi d'autres.Récapitulons :**

**1 L'histoire de Remus :**

__

**Une serveuse dans un bar minable. Un client aux yeux de miel. **

**2 L'histoire de Sirius**

**_Et un jour, le téléphone sonne. C'est une inconnue qui vous dit : "Salut, Sirius.".  
Réussira t-elle à vous démontrer que le physique n'est pas si important?_**

**3 L'histoire de Ron et d'Hermione**

**_Quelques mois suffisent à certains. Un an à d'autres. Mais voilà :Ron et Hermione, au bout de 10ans d'amitié, n'ont toujours pas réussi à s'avouer qu'ils ne sont plus exactement des amis..._**

**4 : L'histoire de Fred et Angelina.**

**_Fred, si jeune, si amoureux, si désireux...si voyeur. Caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, il la regarde entrer dans la baignoire... Comment cela finira?  
Mini mini one -shot, lemon._**

**A vous de choisir...**

**Bisous à tous. Merci à ceux qui pensent aux Review. Ca ne vous prend que quelques instants, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut réchauffer le coeur de l'auteur...**

**

* * *

**

**You don't know my name**

Alors voilà une fic qui m'a été inspirée de la chanson You don't know my name, comme l'indique son titre

Pour le rating, je ne suis pas certaine. Je ne pense pas que ce soit choquant, tout le monde peut la lire mais au cas où, je l'ai placée assez haute.

Et sinon, que vous dire d'autre...?

Bonne lecture. : )

* * *

**"Leia ! Encore un verre s'il te plait..."**

**J'interromps ma vaisselle pour me tourner vers Sam.**

**Il y a trois clients dans le bar à cette heure faut dire qu'à deux heures et demi de l'après midi, c'est un peu normal.**

**Je contourne un meuble, m'empare de la bouteille de whiskey pur feu et remplit le verre de Sam, comme il me l'a demandé.**

**Il me remercit d'un mouvement de tête, et je peux retourner à ma besogne.**

**Je suis la propriétaire et l'unique serveuse de ce bar. Auparavant, c'est à dire il y a quelques années, il appartenait à mon père. Mais il a été tué. Ce jour là, il était dans un quartier de sorciers, parti faire des courses. Quelque chose de si banal et de normal. Mais c'est ainsi que le destin vous attend au tournant : ce jour précis, à cet endroit, les mangemorts avaient prévus de faire un attentat. Une dizaine de personnes sont mortes dans cette rue. Mon père en fait partie. Ma mère, elle, est morte en me donnant la vie, il y a 22ans. **

**Parfois, je vais déposer des fleurs sur leurs tombes. Mais ça me rend triste de faire ça. Evidemment parce que cela me rappelle leur absence, mais pas seulement, car un autre détail s'ajoute à ma douleur : le fait que leurs tombes soient perdues parmi tant d'autres. C'est un cimetière gigantesque, mais eux, ils sont placés dans le coin le plus pauvre. Leurs noms sur les pierres tombales se voient à peine, et gardiens et jardiniers du cimetière ne passent jamais dans ce coin. Voilà ce qu'a été et est toujours leur vie - et leur mort : oubli.**

**MAis je ne pleure pas tous les jours. Juste quelques soirs spéciaux. Le jour de mon aniversaire, où je souffle mes bougies seules, avant d'observer mon gâteau et de le donner au chat qui traîne au coin de la rue. Le soir de Noël, où je m'achète un sapin dont le pied reste vide. Le nouvel an, où je ne fais pas de décompte car je m'endors avant minuit.**

**MAis ce n'est pas grave. C'est la vie, non ? **

**Les autres jours, je m'occupe du bar. Et de ses quelques clients fidèles et des rares passants inconnus. Ceux qui échouent là par hasard et par besoin, qui boivent un verre puis qui s'en vont. ET qu'on ne revoit plus jamais.**

**Je m'amuse à imaginer leurs vies, parfois. Ca me permet de m'envoler et m'évader avec eux. Quelques fois, lorsqu'un de ces clients passagers quitte le bar, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir quitté avec lui.**

**Pour les clients fidèles, je n'ai pas besoin d'imaginer leurs vies. Ils habitent dans le coin, et me la racontent eux même.**

**Sam vient tous les jours dès 14heures. Il boit, boit et boit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit.**

**Un jour je lui ai demandé pourquoi il buvait. J'ai eu l'impression d'être le Petit Prince, vous savez, ce héros moldu. Peut-être Sam m'aurait -il répondu "Pour oublier que j'ai honte de boire..." Mais la réalité a été moins poétique. C'est normal, d'ailleurs. Le mot réalité est exactement le contraire du mot poésie. Vous relèverez, chers lecteurs, une antithèse sur les mots "poèsie" et "réalité". Non ? Moi je pense que si.**

**Sam m'a répondu: "Ma femme m'a quitté après 52ans de mariage. Pourquoi je ne boirais pas ?"**

**Je n'ai rien répondu.**

**Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ?**

**Sinon, il y a aussi Théo. **

**Théo vient tous les jours à 16h. Il doit avoir la quarantaine. Il est au chômage, et sa femme ne l'a pas encore quitté.**

**Mais il vient, s'assoit aux côtés de Sam eet essaie de le réconforter. **

**Que vous dire de plus ? **

**Il y aussi d'autres clients, mais les décrire un par un serait ennuyeux.**

**Peut-être que même jusqu'ici, ça a été ennuyeux...**

**Peut-être que cette phrase est la dernière que vous lirez de mes pensées, de mon histoire. **

**Après tout il y a tellement de choses incroyables et belles à être racontées ! Ma vie à moi est plate, monotone...**

**Enfin bon. J'ai fini la vaisselle.**

**Je me retourne vers la salle. Deux tables sont occupées par deux personnes isolées. Une lit un journal, l'autre boit son café.**

**Et Sam boit.**

**Je soupire, et me retourne pour ranger des verres propres. **

**Courbée en deux pour atteindre le placard au sol, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.**

**Sûrement Théo. J'irais lui dire bonjour une fois que j'aurais fini de ranger ces verres. Cet homme n'est pas du genre pressé à être servi. D'ailleurs, il ne vient pas réellement pour boire. Juste pour voir Sam.**

**MAis c'est bizarre, je n'entends pas le vieil homme saluer chaleureusement le nouveau venu.**

**Qu'y a t-il ? VRaiment étrange.**

**Vous me trouvez stupide à m'inquiéter pour un tel détail ? Et que penseriez vous, si je vous disais que c'est la première fois que quelque chose d'imprévu arrive ?**

**Cela vaut la peine que je me redresse.**

**Je me retourne et je LE vois.**

**Ce n'est pas Théo.**

**Mais...**

**Je sens mon coeur se serrer légèrement.**

**N'allez pas croire des choses : je ne connais absolument pas ce nouveau venu. Vous avez presque failli croire qu'il y aurait un coup de théâtre, hein...? **

**Non, le nouveau venu est un homme, qui frôle la quarantaine. Peut-être même qu'il l'a déjà atteinte. C'est un homme châtain, et sont parsemés quelques cheveux blancs par endroits. Il a des yeux clairs posés sur son journal. Il porte une longue cape, qui a surement du être noire dans le passé, mais que le temps et l'usure avait rendue grise et abîmée. Ses traits sont fins et élégants, mais la fatigue creuse des rides sur son visage. La fatigue et la solitude, peut-être.**

**Ses yeux sont éteints. Comme les miens.**

**Je m'approche de lui.**

**Il s'est assi au bar, accoudé au comptoir, mais à l'opposé de Sam et de mon placard, et a sorti un journal**

**"Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?"**

**"Une bierraubeurre, s'il vous plait"**

**Il lève brièvement les yeux vers moi. Par politesse. **

**Mais je peux vous assurer, puisque vous n'avez jamais vu cet homme, qu'il a les beaux plus yeux qui puissent exister. Des yeux couleur miel, qui reflètent une telle douceur, mais une telle souffrance et un tel vécu...J'aurais presque envie de le réconforter...**

**Mais je ne fais rien d'autre que partir chercher sa boisson.**

**Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes.**

**Que cette histoire aurait été bien plus interessante si j'avais été de ce genre de filles qui ne connaissent que l'audace, et que je lui avait souris avant de lui parler pendant des heures, et de l'embrasser durant la nuit...**

**Désolée, ce n'est pas le cas.**

**Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas...Mais vous comprenez, il y a des choses qu'on n'ose pas faire dans la vie. L'auriez-vous fait, vous ?**

**Je décapsule la bouteille et la pose doucement devant lui**

**"Vous voulez un verre, peut-être ?"**

**"Non merci, c'est parfait."**

**Et je retourne à mes petits verres que je dois ranger.**

**Tandis que je le met à l'abri un par un, je regrette déjà le futur départ de ce client.**

**Dommage, car je ne saurais jamais comment il s'appelle. Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi il est si seul et si malheureux. Les gens qui ont de si beaux yeux et une si belle voix ne devraient jamais être seuls. **

**Tandis que je ferme le placard et que je me redresse, je pense à ce que me disait mon père. Lorsque c'était lui le propriétaire et que je n'étais qu'une serveuse. Ce que je suis toujours, d'un sens. Enfin bref : il me répétait d'un ton enjoué de ne jamais me baisser, et de ne jamais oublier qu'il y avait des hommes derrière le comptoir. **

**A l'époque, j'y prêtais la plus grande attention. Surtout que j'avais quelques kilos en trop, qui arrondissaient mon derrière déjà gonflé. **

**Aujourd'hui j'ai perdu ces kilos. La chance, devez-vous penser. Vous voulez mon secret ? La solitude. On en perd vite l'appétit.**

**Mon père me disait qu'il faudrait me trouver un beau mari riche et bon qui m'aimerait et prendrait soin de moi. Il disait que j'étais magnifique, et que je pouvais me marier avec qui je voulais. Il avait une vision un peu simple des choses. Ce n'est pas dans ce bar que je vais rencontrer un homme riche, beau, bon et célibataire.**

**Et puis je ne suis pas magnifique.**

**Ma mère l'était, d'après les photos.**

**Moi j'ai hérité de la belle texture de ses cheveux, mais pas de leur couleur blonde. Ils sont bruns, lisses et soyeux. Mes yeux sont marrons. J'ai toujours mon gros derrière et une potrine menue.**

**Ca suffit pour la séquence description, non ?**

**Je m'empare d'un torchon pour nettoyer la poussière du comptoir.**

**Mon bar est peut-être petit et vieux, mais il est impeccablement propre. Evidemment : je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de le nettoyer...**

**"Leia ! Encore un verre s'il te plait..."**

**Sam est un peu mon coucou. Qui sortirait de l'horloge toutes les heures pour chanter. Moi, j'ai Sam qui crie "LEai ! Encore un verre s'il te plait..."**

**"Oui Sam"**

**Je le ressers.**

**L'homme au bout du comptoir a levé les yeux un instant, par reflexe.**

**Vous ai-je déjà dit que ses yeux étaient magnifiques...?**

**Encore une fois, la porte s'ouvre.**

**En cette après midi de décembre, le temps est froid, et il neige abondamment : un coup de vent glacial pénètre en même temps que Théo.**

**"Bonjour, Leia ! Sam...! Je vois que tu es là"**

**J'ai envie de lui demander "pourquoi ne serait-il pas là ?" Il est TOUJOURS là... **

**C'est ainsi que la fin d'après midi s'écoule.**

**Pour Sam à boire.**

**Pour théo à tapoter l'épaule de son ami.**

**Pour l'homme assis à une table à lire son journal.**

**Pour l'autre homme à boire son café.**

**Et pour l'homme aux magnifiques yeux miel, à boire des bierraubeurres en finissant de lire son journal.**

**Un par un, ils s'en vont, remplacés par d'autres clients.**

**Lorsque l'homme aux yeux de miel se lève et me demande combien il me doit, j'ai presque envie de pleurer.**

**Mais d'abord je lui réponds.**

**Il dépose la somme sur le comptoir, et fait un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir.**

**Puis il pousse la porte et s'enfonce dans la rue, disparaît dans la neige.**

**Ma gorge se serre : j'ai envie de sortir, de courir derrière lui pour...Pourquoi au juste ? Je ne sais pas.**

**De toute façon, je ne le fais pas.**

* * *

**Les jours défilent.**

**Je suis un peu plus heureuse.**

**Le seriez-vous pour moi, si je vous disais que l'homme- aux- yeux- de- miel vient toutes les soirées? Le seriez vous si je vous disais qu'il s'assoit, toujours à la même place, qu'il lit son journal - la gazette du sorcier - et ce depuis maintenant deux semaines ?**

**L'entrée de cet homme de ma vie a été pour moi comme la naissance de Jesus : le début de mon calendrier...**

**Avant ce jour, ça m'était égal qu'on soit lundi ou mardi, qu'on soit en mai ou en juin, car de toute façon, tous les jours étaient identiques. Mais depuis que l'homme aux yeux de miel est un client fidèle au bar, je compte les heures et les minutes ! Il a fait de ma vie autre chose qu'on longue série d'instants égaux comme des gouttes d'eau...Il a fait de ma vie une attente, difficilement supportable, certes, mais si bien recompensée ! **

**D'ailleurs, le voilà qui entre...**

**Je souris, et me dirige vers la reserve de bierraubeurre.**

**Je la decapsule soigneusement, et lui sert, tandis qu'il s'assoit.**

**Il me sourit, amusé :**

**"bonjour...Merci"**

**Il a une voix si douce, qu'elle en blesse presque le coeur.**

* * *

**POV Remus**

**Je rentre dans ce bar, comme tous les jours.**

**Je l'aime bien, car il n'y a presque personne, donc aucun bruit, qu'il est petit, propre et bien tenu. De plus, c'est le plus près la maison de Sirius. L'ancienne maison de Sirius.**

**Sirius est mort...Vous devez le savoir?**

**Maintenant, j'y habite, dans cette maison. Parce que je n'ai aucune autre activité que l'ordre du phénix, alors j'y reste 24h/24. J'y dors et j'y mange.**

**ET une fois par jour, histoire de sortir, je viens dans ce bar**

**Vous ai-je parlé de la serveuse ?**

**C'est une jeune femme qui me semble très timide. MAis elle est gentille, charmante. D'ailleurs, elle a commencé à me connaître : elle me rapporte directement ma bierraubeurre quotidienne lorsque je rentre.**

**Son physique est tout assi agréable : elle a des jolis yeux de biche, une très longue chevelure lisse et soyeuse. Elle est assez grande, a une taille très fine, et une chute de rein remarquable.**

**Excusez moi de ce dernier détail. C'était deplacé, je le sais. Mais c'est quelque chose qui saute aux yeux, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vous le faire savoir.**

**Je sors mon journal et le survole, comme d'habitude.**

**LA vérité c'est que je ne lis pas vraiment. Je m'en fiche un peu. Ils parlent de choses tellement futiles... Des gens meurent à tout instant, attaqués par Voldemort, et ces stupides rédacteurs parlent de la fête annuelle du sapin ! Je veux bien que ce soit bientôt Noël, mais ne pensent-ils pas aux personnes qui vont passer les fêtes seules, parce qu'un imbécile de mangemort aura tué les gens qu'ils aiment ?**

**Comme moi. Comme tant d'autres**

**Mais je feigne lire quand même, parce que j'aurais l'air d'un imbécile, à regarder le plafond...Et tous les jours,quand je termine le journal, je m'en vais. **

**Tandis que la serveuse retourne à ses affaires, je lève les yeux vers elle.**

**La regarder est plus intéressant que lire ce foutu journal, je dois l'admettre.**

**Peut-être vais-je passer pour un vieux pervers tellement seul qu'il admire les jeunes filles ?**

**Quel âge doit-elle avoir ? La vingtaine ? Et pourquoi travaille t-elle seule dans ce bar ? A t-elle un fiancé ? Et pourquoi ses yeux sont-ils éteints ?**

**Elle se retourne et croise mon regard**

**Et pourquoi rougit-elle d'un air gêné, maintenant ?**

**Elle repousse une mèche de cheveux, la place derrière son oreille et me sourit timidement.**

**"Vous avez fini votre bierraubeurre ?"**

**Je n'en sais rien. Je réponds à son sourire, et observe ma bouteille. Non, elle n'est pas vide.**

**"non, pas encore, merci"**

**Elle se mord la lèvre en hochant la tête en guise de "d'accord"**

**Elle est vraiment craquante quand elle se mord la lèvre ainsi...**

**NON. Voyons, Remus...un peu de tenue ! Elle est vraiment trop jeune pour toi !**

**Au moins une quinzaine d'années...**

**Pas très convaincant, surtout qu'à ce moment, elle se retourne. Il est difficile de ne pas faire couler les yeux le long de dos, de caresser du regard la retombée des reins, et de déshabiler les jambes longues...**

**Je m'empare de la bierraubeurre et la vide rapidement.

* * *

**

**POV Leia**

**Il me regardait ! **

**Vous vous rendez compte de ça ? J'ai eu l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait réellement...**

**Il m'a fait un sourire qui aurait fait fondre la glace...C'était ...ARG !**

**Je lui rapporte une deuxième bierraubeurre**

**Il s'en empare doucement, et m'adresse un nouveau sourire.**

**Je me sens rougir stupidement...C'est tellement bête ! Oh mais vous auriez rougi vous aussi, face à ce visage aux traits que je trouve...PARFAITS ! En réalité, ils sont imparfaits, mais c'est exactement cela qui leur donne leur perfection...**

**Je baisse les yeux vers son journal pour cacher ma gêne.**

**"Trois mangemorts arrêtés ! " **

**J'ai lu à voix haute tant ma surprise est grande.**

**Il sursaute et baisse également les yeux vers l'article. Yeux qui s'arrondissent. Il fronce les sourcils et dit doucement :**

**"Effectivement..."**

**"Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient arrêté personne ! Je croyais que nous étions tous condamnés à perdre espoir..."**

**"Je le croyais aussi" **

**J'ai presque envie de lui arracher son article des mains pour le lire entièrement.**

**Voyant mon regard dardé sur le papier, il sourit :**

**"Vous voulez lire, peut-être ?"**

**Je hoche la tête, et contourne le comptoir pour aller à ses côtés.**

**Pour vous résumer les faits : Il y a eu un attentat dans une rue avec un tas de passants. Il y a eu des morts, comme toujours, mais manque de chance - pour les mangemorts bien sur, il y avaient deux aurors qui passaient par cette rue à ce moment. **

**Parfois le destin vous attend au tournant de façon plus positive.**

**Au fil des lignes, l'article perd son intérêt, le rédacteur commençant à dériver sur l'éloge du minitre, de manière surprenante et bien qu'il n'y ait aucun rapport...Alors mon attention se détourne du journal. Mes sens perçoivent l'odeur qui se dégage de l'homme aux yeux de miel. Une odeur masculine, mais qui, contrairement à celui des autres client,s ne vous fait pas suffoquer. Une odeur forte et douce à la fois...Je suis sure qu'elle lui correspond parfaitement. Il a l'air doux et fort à la foix. **

**Il lève les yeux vers moi.**

**Déjà que je rougissait de l'autre côté du comptoir, mais LA...**

**Nos visages plus prêts qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été, et le petit sourire en coin m'achèvent complètement...**

**Soudain, il me demande:**

**"Je peux me permettre de vous demander votre nom ?"**

**Je crois que je suis en train de rêver.**

**Bon. Leia ! Il est tant de te réveiller, maintenant...Il est inutile de se faire du mal à soi même, n'est-ce pas ? Ouvre les yeux...**

**Mais rien ne se passe, et je ne me retrouve pas soudainement dans mon lit.**

**"Leia"**

**"Leia...Enchanté. Moi c'est Remus Lupin"**

**Ciel.**

**Il sourit**

**"Excusez moi si vous me trouvez trop indiscret, mais...après tout je vous vois tous les jours, alors j'ai pensé que..."**

**"Vous n'êtes pas indiscret du tout !"**

**Et puis quoi encore ? Depuis quand demander son prénom à quelqu'un est devenu une indiscrétion ?**

**De toute façon je crois bien que c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arriver dans la vie, alors il ne va pas s'en excuser !**

**Il fait un sourire satisfait après mon exclamation, et je décide qu'il ets temps que je retrouve ma place derrière le bar, en toute sécurité.**

**Il pousse son journal, et me demande d'un air interessé :**

**"Ca fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ?"**

**"Assez, oui."**

**J'ai toujours travaillé ici...**

**"Vous êtes la propriétaire ?"**

**"Oui."**

**Les yeux penchés vers le torchon que j'ai à la main, je réunis tout le courage que j'ai pour lui poser une des questions qui me brûlent les lèvres depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois...**

**"Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans la vie ?"**

**Tiens. Etrange, il semble gêné.**

**"Je...travaille dans une association."**

**"Vraiment ? Qui lutte pour quoi ?"**

**Il titurre un coin du papier du journal, en répondant nerveusement :**

**"Qui lutte contre les mangemorts."**

**"Oh, vraiment ? Je vous félicite"**

**Il hoche la tête.**

**Quelque chose se passe dans sa tête.**

**Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais quelque chose le tracasse.**

**"Vous avez perdu quelqu'un, c'est ça qui...vous motive n'est-ce pas ?"**

**La question pourrait sembler ne pas être claire, mais je suis sure qu'il a parfaitement compris.**

**Il acquiece d'un mouvement de la tête.**

**"J'ai...perdu beaucoup de personnes, en réalité."**

**Je tire un tabouret qui était juste à mes pieds et m'assoit face à lui.**

**"JE vous comprends, vous savez ? Moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un à qui je tenais. C'est...insupportable de savoir que toutes ces personnes meurent parce que quelqu'un pense avoir le droit de leur prendre la vie..."**

**"Oui..."**

**Il soupire**

**"Qui avez-vous perdu ?"**

**"Je...Mon père. C'était lui le propriétaire de ce bar. A sa mort, j'en ai hérité et je m'en occupe, comme vous le voyez..."**

**Il sourit.**

**"Je trouve que vous vous en occupez à merveille"**

**Je réponds à son sourire.**

**"Merci"**

**Il me demande doucement :**

**"Auriez vous fait autre chose si votre père était toujours vivant ?"**

**Je me mords la lèvre**

**"Je ne sais pas"**

**Après un léger silence, je reprends la parole.**

**"Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'était pas mort...Beaucoup de choses auraient été diférentes. Mais vous savez, jusqu'aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours évité de faire des phrases commençant par _si_...Il ne faut pas imaginer sa vie autrement. Elle est comme elle est." **

**"Je suis complètement d'accord. MAis parfois il est difficile de ne pas s'imaginer ailleurs, autrement. De ne pas faire revenir les souvenirs, de tout ressasser en ayant des remords et des regrets...Ca ne vous arrive jamais ?"**

**J'admets d'un air vaincu :**

**"Si. Tout le temps..." **

**Je tapote les doigts sur le comptoir en m'expliquant, sans le regarder :**

**"Bien sur que je repense à tout ce que j'ai dit, pas dit, fait, pas fait...Mais ce qui est passé est passé...Il est impossible de revenir en arrière...Ne vous a t-on jamais dit _ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort_ ?"**

**"Si on me l'a dit. Ce n'est pas toujours vrai."**

**"Ah...vous avez remarqué, vous aussi ?"**

**Amusée, je lève les yeux vers lui.**

**Nos regards se croisent, un courant invisible les traversent.**

**Je sens son vaincu le blesser constamment, je lis en ses yeux tous ces regrets et ces remords qu'il tente de renfermer, d'ignorer...**

**Peut-être que lui aussi lit les miens.**

**C'est ainsi que les semaines passent.**

**Remus - quel joli nom - revient toujours. Et on passe nos après midi et nos soirées à discuter de choses et d'autres. La moitié du temps, je crois sourire stupidement mais...ce n'est pas si grave.**

**Une fois il a même été le denirer des clients à partir ! Et encore...Il ne l'a fait que parce qu'il pensait que je commencerais à m'ennuyer en sa compagnie !**

**C'est étrange comme, en quelques semaines une certaine confiance et complicité s'est installée. Parfois, on passe aux confidences. **

**Je lui ai confié que je ne suis pas très entourée - lui sous entendant que je suis seule**

**Il m'a confiée que deux de ses meilleurs amis étaient mort, trahis par le troisième qui était devenu mangemort. **

**J'avais eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le serrer fort et de lui dire que MOi je ne lui aurais jamais fait une chose pareille...**

**Evidement que je ne l'ai pas fait.

* * *

**

**Aujourd'hui, nous sommes à deux jours près de Noël.**

**Alors je place un sapin dans un coin de la salle, pour que les rares clients en profitent.**

**Bizarrement, je me sens de bonne humeur. Pas d'humeur neutre, non ! De bonne humeur...**

**Je chantonne même en rajoutant quelques angelots. Je m'empare d'un tabouret pour en placer sur les autres branches.**

**LA porte s'ouvre et se referme, mais je n'y prête pas trop attention, prise par ma besogne.**

**Une voix souffle dans mon cou :**

**"Bonjour Leia..."**

**AHH !**

**CETTE voix...**

**Remus, bien sur...Je trébuche de surprise et manque tomber de mon tabouret. Heureusement, il me rattrape en mettant ses mains autour de ma taille.**

**Ce simple et léger contact me fait tourner la tête. C'est la première fois. Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est la première fois qu'il _me touche_...**

**Il me porte comme si je ne pesais que quelques grammes et me dépose sur le sol avec légèreté.**

**J'avais raison de penser qu'il était doux et fort à la fois...**

**Je le regarde sans rien dire. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il retire ses mains...Mais bien sur, il finit bien par les enlever.**

**"Merci..."**

**Il rit et jette un coup un coup d'oeil au sapin.**

**"Je vois que tu fais les préparatifs de Noël..."**

**Je hoche la tête.**

**"Je décore un peu le bar...Même si il n'y a que toi, moi, Sam et Théo qui en profiterons..."**

**On se dirige vers le comptoir en riant devant cette vérité.**

**"Qu'as-tu demandé au Père Noël cette année ?" me demande t-il avec des yeux rieurs**

**Je me retourne pour aller chercher la bierraubeuure.**

**Je suis un peu gênée, je dois l'admettre.**

**Comment lui expliquer que j'aurais beau demander, personne ne m'offrira rien ?**

**Je retourne à ses côtés avec un faux sourire.**

**"Et bien je crois bien n'avoir besoin de rien..."**

**"Vraiment de rien ?"**

**Je fais mine de réfléchir**

**"Non, non..."**

**Il feint un regard sceptique, pendant que je lui demande :**

**"Et TOI ?"**

**La joie revient sur son visage.**

**"Ca fait longtemps que je ne lui demande plus rien, au père Noël ! Il a perdu ma confiance...Il ne m'a jamais rapporté ce que je voulais ! Toujours des livres, ou des pulls ou du chocolat...J'ai appris à m'en contenter"**

**Je ris. Je suis contente d'être avec lui. son regard, ses sourires, sa douceur me réchauffent le coeur. **

**"Et qu'est-ce que tu lui demandais en vérité ? Ca ne devait pas être rien, s'il ne te l'a jamais offert..."**

**Il me fait un clin d'oeil en buvant sa bierraubeurre.**

**Bon..C'est bien joli de discuter avec un charmant homme mais il n'en reste pas moins de travail...**

**Je retourne à mon sapin et mes guirlandes. Puis il faudra nettoyer le sol. Puis je me consacrerais entièrement à Remus, comme toujours...**

**Après unedizaine de minutes, il se lève, et me rejoint près du sapin.**

**"Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour placer l'étoile, non ?"**

**Je ris, ravie qu'il soit venu me rejoindre. Peut-être qu'il ne vient pas seulement parce que c'est le bar le plus proche de sa maison? Peut-être qu'il...Peut- être qu'il apprécie un peu ma compagnie, au fond ?**

**C'est ainsi que pour la première fois depuis la mort de mon père, je ne décore pas mon sapin seule. Je le fias avec Remus, qui s'en donne à coeur joie. On le fait en s'amusant, riant, et pour ma part en multipliant les contact anodins. **

**Bon, peut-être qu'effleurer sa main ou toucher "invonlontairement" son bras serait pour vous vraiment inutile et insignifiant, mais moi ça me donne des frissons.**

**Moquez vous si ça vous chante...**

**L'ambiance s'allège de plus en plus...Déjà qu'elle était bonne, quelque chose s'y ajoute. On devient un peu comme des gamins, à se taquiner stupidement, à s'arracher des décorations des mains, à ses pincer les bras, à rire sans aucune raison de le faire...**

**Je sais qu'on passe pour des idiots à vos yeux mais moi j'adore ça...**

**Tandis que je le contourne pour m'emparer de la dernière guirlande, il m'adresse une bise sur la joue.**

**Je me sens rougir intensément et me paralyse. Il a vraiment fait ça ?**

**Ses douces lèvres charnues ont -elles réellement effleurées ma joue ?**

**Oui...Pour lui, ça ne fait que rentrer dans le petit jeu, mais moi ça me trouble énormément.**

**Il semble s'en rendre compte, car il déclare :**

**"Oh excuse moi si mon geste te gêne.."**

**"Non, non c'est...ça ne...c'est rien"**

**Je place la guirlande rapidement, et va rapidement chercher le balai.**

**Lorsque je reviens, il n'a pas bougé.**

**"Tu es sure ?"**

**Je lui souris en répondant :**

**"Bien sur ! Voyons ça n'était qu'une petite bise..."**

**Dit comme ça, c'est vrai que ça n'a l'air de rien.**

**Il m'adresse alors une seconde bise et retourne s'assoir.**

**Oh...

* * *

**

**POV Remus**

**J'enfile mon manteau, tandis que Molly me dit d'un air pressé :**

**"Enfin Remus ! C'est le réveillon de Noël ! Tu comptes le passer avec qui d'autre que nous ?"**

**"Ce n'est rien, Molly. Je vais juste rendre visite à quelqu'un, pour voir si elle a besoin de son compagnie. Peut-être qu'elle ne sera même pas chez elle..."**

**"Elle ?" répéte Molly.**

**Oh...Quel idiot ! JE me suis piegé tout seul...L'air pressé de Molly s'est envolé et elle semble maintenant très interéssée.**

**"Mamannnnnnn !" s'écrie Ginny.**

**On entend des gens courir, une explosion, le portrait de la mère de sirius nous insulter en hurlant, puis des gens se précipiter, des conversations...Dans tout ce chaos, Molly devrait me laisser sortir en allant régler toutes ces histoires !**

**Mais NON.**

**Elle reste plantée devant moi, à attendre des détails.**

**"Molly je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'aide..."**

**"Ca attendra. Vous allez passer le réveillon avec une jeune femme?"**

**Si elle savait...Elle doit penser que c'est une fiancée et quelque chose dans le genre...J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas, vraiment, mais LEia est loin de vouloir devenir ma fiancée. Du moins loin de sembler vouloir...Non, loin de vouloir tout court.**

**Molly met fin à mes réflexions :**

**"Remus ! Alors ? Si vous me parliez un peu d'elle ?" **

**"Molly je vous assure que..."**

**"Non, non, non, Remus écoutez moi : ce n'est pas de l'indiscrétion, croyez moi. Seulement, à force de prendre soin d'un peu tous les membres de l'ordre, je finis par m'y attacher...Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive du mal, et je voudrais que vous me rassuriez à propos de cette fille"**

**Je me tais un instant, étonné.**

**Molly s'occupe de moi comme...une mère ! Bien qu'elle soit loin d'être en âge d'être ma mère...**

**"Molly, je vous remercie...MAis croyez moi, il n'y a iren entre cette femme et moi. Seulement j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit seule en cette veille de Noël, et j'ai pensé pouvoir lui tenir compagnie..."**

**"Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter !" me propose t-elle joyeusement**

**Derrière, la guerre continue.**

**JE crois que Leia serait efffayée par tous ce chaos...Je ris à cete idée et réponds**

**" Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle accepterait...Elle serait trop gênée."**

**"Pourquoi ça !" s'indigne Molly.**

**Je lui souris.**

**"Merci de l'intention, Molly. Mais je vais y aller, maintenant."**

**Elle hocha la tête et me regarde sortir.**

**Dès que la porte est fermée, je l'entends hurler sur quelqu'un. Cela me fait sourire, et je me dirige vers le bar en remontant le col de mon manteau.**

**Il neige et la température n'a, il me semble, jamais été aussi basse.**

**JE me demande ce que fait Leia. Si elle est dans son bar. Si elle comptait réellement passer Noël seule. SI c'est le cas, je lui tiendrais compagnie. Elle a fait plusieurs fois allusion à sa solitude, et je m'inquiète pour elle. En revanche si elle est en compagnie de quelqu'un, bah je vais passez pour un imbécile. Tant pis, je prends le risque.**

**Je me suis attaché à elle, mine de rien.**

**Il est vrai que je l'ai toujours trouvée _très _mignonne, mais j'ai appris à la connaître un peu mieux, ces dernières semaines. Elle est...étonnemment merveilleuse.**

**Peut-être que j'en fais trop.**

**Mais savez quand était-ce, la dernière fois que j'ai autant apprécié une femme ?**

**Quand j'étais en dernière année à Poudlard...**

**Désolant, je sais.**

**Mais depuis je n'ai jamais eu le moral à tomber amoureux.**

**D'ailleus je ne l'ai toujours pas.**

**Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !**

**Je ne suis PAS amoureux

* * *

**

**POV Leia**

**Je me décapsule une bierraubeurre et la bois doucement**

**C'est Noël. C'est la fête. Vivent les cadeaux invisibles et les bises non données !**

**Soudain, une forme apparaît derrière la vitre du bar.**

**Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça !**

**Je me rapproche de la porte en frissonant.**

**Je n'ai chauffée que ma chambre, et pas l'ensemble du bar car il restera vide.**

**Il y a quelqu'un derrière la porte ! MAis qui c'est cet idiot ! C'est Noël ! C'est ferié ! **

**J'ouvre la porte, prête à lui dire que c'est fermé.**

**Et devinez sur qui je tombe...?**

**"Remus !"**

**Dehors, la tempête fait rage. Neige et vent se mêlent furieusement pour nous faire trembler de froid.**

**"Rentre vite..."**

**Il obéit, et se frotte les mains tandis que je referme difficilement la porte.**

**"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"**

**Il fixe ses pieds un instant, gêné.**

**"Non, je...Je suis venu te voir"**

**OH.**

**Vous le croyez ?**

**Il est VENU ME VOIR...C'est Noël, et Remus a laissé ses amis et sa famille pour passer me voir !**

**"C'est vraiment adorable de ta part !"**

**"Non, c'est rien...J'ai pensé que tu serais peut-être seule, et que ce serait dommage et je..."**

**Sa voix s'éteind dans un silence gêné.**

**Je lui prends le bras et le tire vers le conmptoir**

**"Je te sers vite une bieraubeurre parce qu'il fait très froid...Je n'ai pas chauffée la salle, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais..."**

**Il me sourit en s'emparant de la petite bouteille.**

**"Tu veux que je sorte quelque chose d'autre peut-être ? Après tout, c'est une occasion spéciale, non ? Un wiskey pur feu?"**

**"Pourquoi pas ?"**

**J'acquiesce et sors la bouteille.**

**On s'installe face à face et on boit, comme si on avait une raison de le faire.**

**Et puis on parle, parle, parle, de choses et d'autres, comme toujours.**

**Au fil de la conversatiuon, les verres se vident et se remplissent, et la sensation de froid se dissipe pour faire place à un confort et une certaine inconscience.**

**Pendant qu'il parle, je fixe ses lèvres en mouvement, en pensant à leur contact sur ma joue.**

**Très agréable.**

**Qu'est -ce que ça ferait sur mes lèvres ?**

**Petit à petit, il sent la perte de mon attention. Il s'arrête de parler et me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Je hausse les épaules avec un sourire**

**Je me dis que rien n'est vraiment trop grave à cet instant...**

**"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?"**

**Je le regarde plus fixement, pour le laisser deviner.**

**Je crois que je ne suis vraiment plus consciente...**

**"Ne...s'il te plait, ne me regarde pas comme ça..."**

**"Comment...?"**

**"Comme tu le fais..."**

**"Et pourquoi...?"**

**Il ne répond pas, le regard absorbé.**

**Je me mords les lèvres en riant, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression de ne plus vraiment me contrôler, de ne pas savoir ce que je dis et fais...**

**Peut-être le wiskey ?**

**Remus me regarde toujours.**

**D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression de le voir de plus près... d'encore plus près...Non, je sais ! Remus se rapproche imperceptiblement..S'en rend t-il compte lui même ? Peut-être que c'est MOI qui me rapproche de lui ? Peut-être qu'on est tous les deux en mouvements ?**

**C'est ainsi que nos visages se retrouvent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mes coudes sont posés sur le comptoir, dont Remus est de l'autre côté.**

**Après un léger soupir, il effleure mes lèvres avec les siennes.**

**J'ai l'impression qu'une douce décharge électrique passe en moi, en clouant tous mes sens et membres...**

**Et je l'embrasse, parce que cette décharge est insuffisante.**

**Ses lèvres sont DELICIEUSES. Il s'empare des miennes avec douceur et force. Pas étonnant de sa part, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Il passe les mains sur mes joues, serrant mon visage contre le sien, tandis que je lui entoure le cou de mes bras.**

**Notre baiser devient rapidement passionné et charnel. Moi parce que j'en ai terriblement envie depuis trop longtemps...**

**A bout de souffle, il s'éloigne de moi pour respirer.**

**On halète de manière synchronisée, mais moi je ne reprends mon souffle que pour mieux le dépenser avec lui...**

**Je contourne le comptoir inutile qui ne fait que mettre des distances entre nous.**

**Toujours assis sur son tabouret, il me fixe d'un air presque effrayé. Ca fait bizarre de le regarder de haut, puisqu'il est plus grand que moi. **

**Ce soir, ma timidité s'est évanouie - aidée par l'alcool, je l'admets

* * *

**

**POV Remus**

**Je la fixe. J'ai presque peur. **

**Je sais que l'alcool lui a fait perdre un peu de sa conscience. Moi non, car ce n'est pas la première fois que je bois, j'ai plus de résistance qu'elle.**

**MAis même si l'alcool ne m'a pas vaincu, je sais qu'ELLE n'aura aucun mal à le faire...**

**Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment pour pouvoir lui résister...**

**Bien que je sache que je devrais l'arrêter, lui dire qu'elle est saoul, qu'elle ne se rend pas compte, qu'elle va regretter ! **

**MAis je ne PEUX pas...**

**Comment je pourrais, maintenant qu'elle s'est assise sur mes genoux et qu'elle a recommencé à m'embrasser...?**

**JE sens mon excitation monter en flèche**

**C'est mal, je sais, mais compréhensible. Croyez moi, elle n'a jamais été aussi belle que dans la semi-obscurité du bar... Ses longs cheveux nous entourent tous les deux, et ses lèvres pulpeuses et charnelles se pressent contre les miennes...**

**Mes mains encerclent sa taille, et je la colle encore plus contre moi.**

**A quoi bon essayer ? Je ne PEUX pas résister...**

**MEs mains se balladent à présent dans son dos, la pressent contre mon torse.**

**Le froid de la salle a disparu, je trouve le bar chaud. Bien trop chauffé. D'une chaleur insupportable...**

**Lit-elle dans mes pensées ? Elle fait tomber mon manteau sur le sol en le repoussant en arrière.**

**Du coup, je la sens encore mieux contre mon torse, et mon désir croit encore.**

**JE plonge dans son cou, goûtant à cette peau dont j'ai tant rêvée, sucrée et si douce...Je lui mordille l'oreille, lui fait des suçons dans le cou et remonte vers ses lèvres. SEs soupirs sont insupportablement excitants.**

**Elle niche sa tête dans mon cou, pendant que je la soulève facilement pour la poser sur le comptoir.**

**Si douce, légère, innocente, et jeune...**

**Non Remus, c'est mal.**

**Je recule difficilement, car la vue qu'elle offre est très alléchante. Tous ces vêtements encombrants que j'aimerais tant voir disparaître...**

**MAis elle est trop jeune pour toi, Remus.**

**Juste un peu plus vieille que Harry et ses amis.**

**Beaucoup trop jeune.**

**Tu n'as plus l'âge de faire l'amour à des femme si magnifiques, Remus...**

**Elle fronce les sourcils en me regardant m'éloigner.**

**"Remus ?"**

**Je me passe la main sur le visage, d'un geste douloureux, en entendant cet appel. Sa voix est devenue rauque et cassée par l'excitation.**

**Rien qui pourrait me calmer...**

**J'esaie de trouver une image qui pourrait me stopper, la moindre chose qui pourrait me délivrer de cette torture...**

**MAis rien. **

**Aucune image n'est plus forte que celle de Leia assise sur le comptoir, à cet instant précis.**

**JE manque m'arracher les cheveux, pendant qu'elle se lève.**

**NON. Ne te LEVE pas.**

**S'il te plait, LEia, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu...**

**OH...La voilà près de moi...**

**Elle me caresse la joue avec douceur. J'ai l'impression de me liquefier sur place.**

**"Remus...?"**

**N'y a t-il personne pour me venir en aide !**

**"Tu n'as aucune raison de fuir..."**

**Tu es jeune, belle, trop belle et trop jeune.**

**"Leia je crois que tu..."**

**Je suis collé contre le mur, à présent.**

**"QUe je ne me rends pas compte ? Que je n'imagine pas ? Ce n'est pas l'alcool, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça...L'alcool m'en a seulement donné le courage, Remus... S'il te plait, ne me rejette pas..."**

**Sur ce, elle m'embrasse délicieusement.**

**Je lui entoure les hanches de mes mains et la ramène contre moi.**

**Si elle le dit...**

**En sentant le symbole de mon désir contre elle, un gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche.**

**Je crois que je deviens fou...

* * *

**

**POV Leia**

**Oh...Ciel.**

**Il me désire. **

**Autant que je le désire...**

**Savez vous que c'est la première fois que je désire un homme ainsi ? **

**Un gémissement incontrolable m'échappe.**

**ET il est suivi de tellement de soupirs...**

**Les mains se Remus explorent tout ce qu'elles peuvent atteindre, mais ce n'est pas assez, vraiment pas assez.**

**Pour lui non plus, aparemment : il défait les premiers boutons de ma chemise en trois mouvements.**

**Puis il plonge dans cette nouvelle ouverture, me faisant découvrir des sensations que personne n'a jamais eue l'occasion de me faire goûter avant.**

**Je lui enlève également sa chemise, mais entièrement.**

**Enfin, ce torse tant imaginé est devant moi, sous ses mains, sous mes lèvres, à ma disposition...**

**MAis je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse l'amour rapidement, dans une position inconfortable.**

**Je veux que ce soit long et tendre, que ça dure toute la nuit et que je m'en souvienne toute ma vie...**

**Je l'agrippe par sa ceinture et le tire vers moi, en reculant.**

**Je le mène à la chambre, puis au lit et me laisse tomber en arrière, l'entraînant dans ma chute avec moi - sur moi.**

**Allongé de tout son long sur moi, il me fixe intensément. Il regarde attentivement chaque trait de mon visage, repousse des mèches de cheveux avec les doigts, me dépose des bises légères sur les paupières.**

**Puis sur les joues, le front, le menton...Pendant ce temps, ses mains défont les derniers boutons de ma chemise, qui se retrouve complètement ouverte devant lui.**

**Ses bises descendent dans mon cou, traversent ma clavicule, caressent la naissance de ma poitrine, puis la parcourent entièrement, atteignant chaque recoin, et continuant leur chemin vers mon nombril...**

**Mes doigts son crispés dans sa chevelure, et mes gemissements sont de plus en plus pressants.

* * *

**

**POV Remus**

**Je relève la tête pour la regarder découverte.**

**Elle a une petite poitrine ferme et retenue par un soutien gorge blanc simple. Son ventre est plat, et sa taille encore plus fine que ce que j'imaginais - ce qui n'est pas peu dire, croyez moi**

**Je fais glisser mes doigts sur les côtés de son buste, remontant doucement jusqu'aux aisselles, levant ses bras et les plaçant au dessus de sa tête.**

**Elle se laisse faire en haletant de désir.**

**Je me mords la lèvre pour me retenir de la déshabiller entièrement et la prendre sans attendre.**

**En maintenant ses deux poignets retenus d'une main, je défais le bouton de son pantalon de l'autre.**

**Elle relève doucement le bas de son corps pour m'aider à lui retirer son vêtement, me dévoilant peu à peu ce corps duquel je rêve depuis que je l'ai vue...**

**Je ne m'étais pas trompée sur la beauté de ses jambes. Elles sont longues, douces, fermes...Ses hanches arrondies semblent avoir été faites sur mesure pour que mes mains les caressent.**

**Je m'empare de ses lèvres, et je sens les mains de Leia descendre vers mon propre pantalon. Elles tremblent, mais parviennent sans trop de difficultés à me débarasser du tissu.**

**Je me rends compte que ma chemise n'est plus sur moi, elle non plus. Vous vous dîtes que ça n'a aucune importance ? Vous avez parfaitement raison. Je viens juste de le remarquer, c'est tout.**

**A présent, la tension devient vraiment insupportable.**

**Sachant que les seules choses qui nous séparent sont ces sous vêtements inutiles, je manque devenir fou.**

**Heureusement, elle semble partager mon avis et se charge d'y remédier.**

**Doucement, enfin, je m'engloutis en elle.**

**Je la sens se raidir. Etonnant. Je lui demande d'une voix méconnaissable de désir :**

**"Tu es vierge ?"**

**LEs yeux fermés, elle hoche la tête affirmativement.**

**Voilà une nouvelle surprenante. Irresistible comme elle est, j'aurais plutôt eu tendance à penser qu'elle ne l'était plus depuis longtemps...**

**MAis cette information ne fait qu'accroître mon envie de lui faire l'amour de manière inoubliable, et de la manière qu'elle voudra.**

**J'évolue en elle très légèrement, presqu imperceptiblement, pour lui donner le temps de s'habituer à cette sensation. J'ai l'impression de mourir délicieusement. Car si je vous parle beaucoup de ce qu'elle peut ressentir, il ne faut pas oublier que je suis moi même agonisant de désir - et maintenant de plaisir.**

**Peu à peu, sa crispation s'évanouit pour laisser place à un bien être sans limite**

**Ses gemissement résonnent plus, ses soupirs sont longs, ses mains s'aggripent à moi, me griffent même parfois.**

**Et tous les deux, portés par l'oubli total du reste du monde, en s'envole vers l'extase finale, manifestant notre plaisir par tous les moyens possibles.

* * *

**

**Lorsque je me réveille, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. **

**La seule chose dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir passée la plus belle nuit de ma vie...**

**Je recherche des yeux la source de mon bien être.**

**La tête de Leia est posée sur mon torse, son bras m'entourant. Elle dort encore, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux de biche reposants, ses lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes, et enfin sa longue chevelure douce et caressante...**

**Sa beauté ne cesse de me surprendre.**

**Je lui caresse la joue d'un air pensif.**

**Je n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis des années et des années. Avec toutes ces histoires, la guerre, le danger constant, ce n'était pas exactement la premier de mes soucis. Or, maintenant que j'ai rencontrée et goûté à Leia, je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre sans avoir éprouvé au moins une fois cette sensation - qu'aucune autre femme n'aurait pu me faire ressentir.**

**Et comment pourrais-je vivre en arrêtant de la ressentir...?**

**Comment réagirait-elle si elle apprenait qu'elle avait passée cette nuit dans les bras d'un loup garou ?**

**Pleurerait-elle ?**

**Pourquoi lui dirais-je, d'abord ?**

**Cette question est stupide. Vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je ne pourrais pas lui cacher ma vraie nature. **

**Or il est hors de question qu'elle l'apprenne. Hors de question qu'elle REGRETTE cette merveilleuse nuit.**

**Hors de question qu'elle me haïsse et que je la dégoûte.**

**Elle ne le saura pas. Elle croira tout avoir su de Remus Lupin. MAis elle aura ignoré la plus importante des choses : Remus Lupin est un loup garou. Un animal. Une bête. Un monstre.**

**Elle ouvre doucement les yeux, dans un gémissement étouffé.**

**"Bonjour..."**

**Je lui souris tandis qu'elle me regarde en clignant des yeux.**

**"On dirait presque que tu as l'air étonnée de me voir ici..." je lui fais remarquer en riant.**

**"J'ai merveilleusement bien dormi..." me dit-elle en guise de réponse.**

**JE lui embrasse la joue avec douceur.**

**"Moi aussi, si tu savais..."**

**Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et remontant vers moi. **

**Ses mains caressent en passant les marques qu'elles m'ont elles même laissées, les griffures dûes au plaisir insoutenable...Je souris à cette idée, et lui serre le dos en déposant des baisers par dessus ses cheveux.**

**Dans notre nudité, la fièvre finit inévitablement par ressurgir.**

**Et la merveilleuse nuit se prolonge encore durant une matinée froide de décembre - la matinée de Noël...**

**Je ne suis rentré chez moi que le lendemain...**

**Et des regrets m'ont accueillis à la porte.**

**Remus Lupin. **

**Tu as passé deux jours à coucher avec une jeune fille innocente et inconsciente.**

**Tu l'as attirée dans tes filets et profité de sa beauté**

**Tu n'as rien à lui offrir : ni avenir, ni présence, ni présents matériels.**

**Tu es un monstre odieux.**

**C'est d'ailleurs ce que me crie la mère de Sirius en guise de bienvenue.**

**Je savais bien que je lui avais manqué.**

**Mais je ne prête plus attention à ses insultes.**

**J'ai le coeur serré par les reproches que m'adresse ma conscience.**

**Tu es odieux, me répète t-elle pour refrain.**

**Je suis amoureux.**

**Tu es un monstre**

**Je l'aime.**

**Tu n'as rien à lui offrir.**

**Je veux lui donner tout mon amour.**

**Ton amour est la dernière chose dont elle ait besoin.**

**Elle m'aime aussi.**

**TU NEN SAIS RIEN.**

**Je ne trouve rien à ajouter pour ma défense. Mais cette voix dans ma tête semble au comble de l'inspiration :**

**Si tu ne retournes pas la voir elle t'aura oublié deux semaines plus tard. Elle trouvera un homme de son âge, riche, beau, sans problèmes. C'est ce qu'elle mérite. Pas un vieux sans argent qui en plus, ne pourra jamais trouver de travail et dont la carte d'identité porte la mention **

**"LYCANTHROPE"**

**LAisse la être heureuse...

* * *

**

**POV Leia**

**Ca fait trois mois.**

**Oui, déjà trois mois.**

**Chaque jour, je l'attends.**

**Chaque jour, je sais qu'il ne viendra pas.**

**Chaque jour, mes yeux se tournent sans arrêt et désesperément vers la porte.**

**Mais il n'entre pas. **

**Remus Lupin ne daigne pas revenir.**

**Et pourtant j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait profité de moi, de mon corps, seulement pour un plaisir éphémère.**

**JE ne peux pas le croire.**

**Il y avait tant de douceur, tant de tendrese, presque de l'amour dnas ses gestes !**

**Il reviendra.. ! N'est-ce pas !**

**J'essuie mes larmes en servant son éternel verre de whiskey à Sam**

**Je pose ma main sur mon ventre en retournant au lavabo.**

**Je laisse les larmes oculer à leur guise, maintenant que j'ai le dos tourné à la porte, à Sam et aux tables. Au monde, quoi. Oui, je sais : il est réduit, mon monde.**

**Je croyais que Remus Lupin deviendrait mon monde. JE croyais même devenir le sien.**

**Je me suis trompée.**

**Mon monde, à présent, ce sera l'enfant qu'il m'a laissée en souvenir.**

**Oui, je suis enceinte.**

**De trois mois.

* * *

**

**Trois ans plus tard, j'attends toujours Remus Lupin.**

**A présent, Julius l'attend aussi. **

**Saviez vous que Julius était le deuxième prénom de Remus Lupin ? **

**Depuis trois ans, c'est aussi le premier de son fils.**

**"Julius ! On y va, mon coeur !"**

**Ce surnom n'est pas qu'une métaphore.**

**Il est réellement mon coeur, ma vie. Sans Julius, je n'aurais eu aucune raison de vire.**

**Il sort de la chambre et vient à ma rencontre en courant.**

**Je lui souris et lui adresse une bise sur le nez.**

**Il a des yeux magnifiques, mon fils. Des yeux de miel.**

**"On va voir mamie et papi ?"**

**"Oui, mon coeur."**

**"Et quand est-ce qu'on va voir papa ?"**

**"Pas maintenant, mon coeur."**

**Il ne réagit pas à cette réponse. Après tout il y est habitué : c'est celle qu'il a toujours reçue.**

**Et c'est ainsi qu'on sort tous les deux, main dans la main, rendre visiste à ses grands parents - du moins leurs tombes.**

**Le cimetière est toujours aussi grand, et les pierres tombales de mes parents toujours aussi misérables.**

**D'ailleurs, les fleurs que j'avais plantées autour ont disparues. Arrachées, surement. **

**Julius laisse un nouveau bouquet. Tandis qu'il raconte des choses à ses grands parents, je regarde autour de moi.**

**Tiens ! Pour la première fois, je vois quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans le cimetière.**

**L'homme s'arrête à un emplacement près de la sortie. Il fixe en silence la tombe, puis s'en va.**

**Moi aussi j'attends quelques instant, puis tire Julius.**

**"On y va mon coeur ?"**

**Il me suit dans l'allée.**

**En passant, je jette un coup d'oeil à la pierre tombale que l'homme observée.**

**"James et Lilian Potter"**

**Potter comme Harry Potter ? Je n'en sais rien. Des Potter, y'en a plein...**

**En tout cas je ne connais pas l'homme qui est venu rendre visite aux Potter.**

**N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**

Voila la fin de cette fic...

(et excusez moi pour les fautes, de frappe ou d'orthographe...)

Alors ? Ca mérite une review ? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos remarques pour améliorer


	2. Téléphone SIRIUS

**You Don't Know My name**

_Et voilà un deuxième chapitre... _

Désolé pour ceux qui espéraient une suite au premier one -shot, mais après avoir longuement hésité, j'ai décidé de ne pas en faire.  
Je m'explique :  
il est vrai que la plupart des fics sont dotées de belles Happy End et  
c'est vrai que c'est plus agréable de femer la fenêtre avec le sourire...Mais voilà, j'ai pensé que ce one shot avait tout de même du charme avec sa fin triste, et j'ai décidé de le laisser comme tel...Et aussi, je dois l'avouer, parce que j'avait peur de le gâcher en ajoutant des choses...Donc voila...  
Cependant...  
J'ai décidé d'écrire un autre chapitre, toujours inspiré par la même chanson...C'est une histoire totalement différente, présentation différente (notamment le point de vue) et le protagoniste est Sirius ! J'espère que vous lirez jusqu'au bout tout de même, et surtout que ça vous plaira ; )

_Et maintenant, bien sur, les réponses aux review !  
__  
**Lyane **: première revieuweuse :D Merci beaucoup pour ton message qui m'a fait très plaisir...désolé pour la suite que tu espérais, mais je suis heureuse que tu apprécies le one shot commeil est ! Ca m'a vraiment touchée que tu dises que tu as ressenti les émotions que je ovulais faire passer, car après tout, c'est bien le but de chaque fic ! Allez grosses bizz et j'espère que tu auras l'occasion de lire ce nouveau chapitre, et de me dire ce que tu en penses, que ce soit bon ou mauvais +_

_**Halexia Black : **Encore une fois, désolée pour la suite qui ne viendra pas...J'espère que tu comprendras mon choix...Mais, POSITIVE ATTITUDE ! Car il Y A un deuxième chapitre, toujours en rapport avec cette chanson - tu la connais ? - et toujours écrit par moi ! (l'auteuz commence à gonfler du derrière ; p) Cette fois ci, c'est sur Sirius...Mais le thème reste à peu près le même. Et quant aux émotions... :D :D :D :D :D :D -- voilà ce que ça me fait d'apprendre que les lecteurs ont ressenti les émotions...hihihihi. Pourvu que tu les ressentes à nouveau...KISS !_

_**Lady Lyanna : **lol...Figure toi qu'en lisant ta review moi aussi je me suis dit "Waaw..." Donc pour être plus clair : elle m'a fait TRES plaisir. Je suis désolée, mais pas de suite au one shot sur Remus, mais je vous en propose un sur Sirius. Ca part du même principe, et j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant ! Bizous ! _

_**Maliciamoony : **Eh oui...C'était bel et bien Remus dans le cimetière...C'est dommage qu'ils se soient râtés de si peu (comme si j'y étais pour rien ;p lol) donc voilà, comme je l'ai déjà dit, pas de suite car...Car j'ai peur de gâcher l'ensemble. Cette fic est assez triste et mélancolique tout au long, et faire une fin tout à coup TROP heureuse, ça aurait fait un peu tâche. MAis elle aura tout de même passé de très bons moments avec Remus, et il a donné un sens à sa vie : leur fils ! Ce qui serait regrettable, à la limite, c'est de se dire qu'elle ne saura jamais pourquoi il a décidé de ne plus la voir...MAis ça, j'avoue que c'était un peu pour vous "foutre la haine" ! lol allez PEACE et j'espère que tu aimeras ce 2ème one shot, avec pour personnage principal : Sirius !_

_**Meli-Melo : **Tout d'abord, d'énormes mercis pour ce que tu penses de la manière dont les sentiments sont illustrés. Je suis ravie de voir que vous les avez ressenti comme moi je les ai pensé :D :D :D. Ensuite, tu as raison de penser que c'est un OS. Un OS un peu triste, c'est vrai, mais je trouve que c'est là le charme de l'histoire, au fond. De se dire qu'on se quitte, à la fin de l'histoire, sur une note peu joyeuse...Et en effet, c'était bel et bien Remus au cimetière ! Un peu cruel de ma part de les faire manquer de si peu, mais voilà...J'espère que tu liras ce 2ème one shot, sur Sirius. C'est le même thème, mais le reste est assez différent.  
_

_Voila voilou pour les review. Encore merci pour ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient..._

_Je vous laisse donc en tête à tête avec ce 2ème one shot, sur Sirius. Je crois bien que je vais faire un one-shot par maraudeur...Enfin bon, pour le moment, c'est celui sur Sirius qui vous attend...regardez ! Il vous tend les bras...Oh...il vous appelle... _

bonne lecture :D !

**Téléphone**

(voui voui c le titre...lol)

Fatigué, Sirius laissa tomber les dossiers qu'il avait dans la main sur son bureau.

"Le guérisseur Black est attendu dans la salle d'arrangements de sorts volontaires..." fit la voix aigrelette, résonnant dans tout l'hôpital de St-Mangouste.

Le dit guérisseur soupira et prit le chemin de la salle dans laquelle il était attendu, ses pas le conduisant automatiquement.  
Il avait passé une journée chargée et difficile. Le nombre de patients grièvement blessés augmentait de jour en jour, relativement à la montée au pouvoir de ce mage noir, Voldemort.  
Soigner quelqu'un était déjà délicat en temps normal, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie et de mort, c'en devenait presque une torture. Mais rien ne pourrait remplacer ce qu'il ressentait en regardant la personne rouvrir les yeux, soulagée comme jamais...

Il poussa les portes de la salle, et entra.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Encore un sort d'étranglement..." l'informa un jeune guérisseur, lassé.

Le jeune Black jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était sensé avoir fini son service...Mais il s'empara tout de même de sa baguette, et fit de son mieux pour sauver ce patient.

* * *

"_Enfin _chez moi..."

D'un air satisfait, il soupira en fermant les yeux.  
Il avait besoin d'une bonne bierraubeurre, de son fauteuil et d'une couverture bien chaude et caressante.  
Il se traita mentalement de malade, d'attribuer une qualité "caressante" à une couverture. Mais peut-être que sa couverture remplaçait les caresses d'une femme ?

Bah ! Aucune importance.

Sirius Black était - très - beau garçon, et il le savait. Lorsqu'il ressentait l'envie absolue de coucher avec une femme, il n'avait aucun mal à en trouver une. Mais une histoire sérieuse...(une femme qui serait à la maison, qui l'accueillerait tous les soirs, qui lui préparerait à manger et avec qui il partagerait plus que son lit le soir) très peu pour lui. Et puis, une fiancée aurait trop de mal à supporter ses horaires hallucinants, cette dévotion qu'il avait à la cause qui consistait à sauver des gens ( au sein de l'hôpital et de l'Ordre du Phénix). Il n'aurait pas de temps à lui accorder, sans oublier James et Lily qui avaient besoin de son aide.

En pensant à ses deux amis, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone.  
En effet, Sirius et James s'étaient mis d'accord pour ce moyen de communication que Lily leur avait proposé : pratique, direct et rapide. Tous les moyens magiques pourraient être piegés, mais personne ne pourrait se douter que les deux hommes utilisaient une invention moldue...

Tenant sa bierraubeurre à une main, il s'empara du fameux objet de l'autre.  
Une sonnerie. Une deuxième. Ce fut Lily qui décrocha.

"Bonsoir, Sirius."

"Bonsoir Lily. Vous allez bien ?"

"Tout va très bien Sirius, je te remercie. Toi, en revanche, tu m'as l'air mal au point..."

"Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. J'ai eu une rude journée à l'hôpital..."

"Voldemort frappe de plus en plus fort, je sais...Et tout ces mangemorts qu'il regroupe...Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y aurait tant de personnes pour se rallier à sa cause !"

"Moi non plus, Lily, moi non plus...James va aussi bien ?"

"Oui, bah je te le passe. JAmes, mon coeur ! Sirius veut te parler !"

Il y eut quelques mouvements à l'autre bout du fil, et James fit d'une voix enjouée :

"Patmol, mon pote ! Alors comment tu vas ?"

"Bien, James. Toi aussi ?"

"PAs de problème ! Je donnais son bain à Harry..."

"Je vais te laisser continuer, alors. Tu l'embrasses pour moi ?"

"D'accord !"

Sirius raccrocha. Etrangement, ce coup de fil l'avait rendu un peu plus morose, encore.  
En réalité, il se rendait compte de la _vie _qu'il devait y avoir chez James. Lily qui lui criait probablement des choses, Harry qui pleurait ou riait, James qui racontait des choses et d'autres...Toute cette ambiance contrastait avec le silence pesant de chez lui.

Il était seul.

James avait plus de raisons d'être triste et inquiet, mais semblait plein de joie de vivre. Car il avait une petite famille pour lui changer les idées.

Contrairement à lui.  
Il haussa les épaules en se déclarant tout fort :

"Je suis sur qu'il donnerait cher pour passer une soirée au calme comme moi.."

Il n'en était pas sincèrement convaincu, mais ne s'y attarda pas, et décida de se focaliser sur sa fatigue. Un petit somme lui ferait du bien...Même une longue nuit de sommeil profonds et chargé de rêves rassurants, de préférence d'ailleurs...  
Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit immédiatement, sans se rendre compte qu'il était encore dans son fauteuil...

* * *

La jeune femme blonde était collée contre la porte de chez elle, et tripotait la chemise de Sirius en gloussant. Ce dernier, collé contre elle, la regardait avec un sourire séducteur.

"Tu...Veux entrer un instant, Sirius ?"

Elle continuait à glousser, et lui à sourire.  
Mais il répondit :

"Non..Je voudrais pas te déranger"

Elle roula des yeux et ouvrit la porte sans même se retourner. Puis elle tira Sirius avec elle, en disant :

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi"

Il ne rajouta rien, et préféra l'embrasser fièvreusement.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la jeune blonde dormait encore. Lydia. Une très jolie femme, avec un corps à damner un saint.  
Mais étrangement, il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble - avant de faire l'amour, et il ne se souvenait pas de ce dont ils avaient parlé. Aucune phrase qu'elle aurait pu dire et qui lui trotterait dans la tête, et une absence d'envie de la réveiller pour continuer la discussion ou même lui refaire l'amour...  
Il fronça les sourcils en l'observant dans l'obscurité.

Puis il se leva, s'habilla et sortit.

Lydia.  
Très belle jeune femme...  
Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Etait-elle inintéressante à ce point ?  
Il transplana devant chez lui, et se servit une bierraubeurre, comme toujours. Les boissons trop alcoolisées ne lui plaisaient pas. Il détestait l'idée de perdre le contrôle de lui même, et de s'enfermer dans une fausse insouciance.  
Tout en buvant, il se prépara un petit encas à manger. Il devait être 1h du matin, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il n'avait pas sommeil...

Le téléphone sonna. Il fronça les sourcils.  
James et Lily ? A cette heure ci !  
Paniqué, il courut jusqu'à l'appareil, se cognant contre le pied du canapé, renversant un vase, et également le socle de l'objet tant désiré.

"Oui !"

Sa voix était essoufflée et plus inquiète que jamais.  
Et à son plus grand étonnement, ce fut une voix féminine, grave et suave qui lui demanda calmement :

"Tu as couru, Sirius ?"

Il se tut un instant, paralysé de surprise.  
Cette voix n'appartenait surement pas à Lily. Ni James, cela dit en passant. Et il doutait fortement que Harry, du haut de ses deux mois, ait pris le temps de lui téléphoner à une heure du matin.

"Sirius, tu es là ?"

"Qui...Qui êtes vous ?"

Ce fut à la jeune femme de garder le silence un moment. Puis elle répondit, avec une pointe de sarcasme que Sirius perçut :

"Même si je te le disais, tu ne saurais pas qui je suis..."

"Essaies toujours" ordonna t-il.

Puisqu'elle le tutoyait, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne le fasse pas aussi !

"Si tu insistes...Je suis Eliana."

Le jeune Black fouilla sa mémoire, mais aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il n'avait connu aucune Eliana.

"Tu te souviens de moi, Sirius ?"

Il avait honte de l'admettre - et également un peu de lui donner raison - mais il ne pensait pas être supposé se rappeler d'une Eliana.

"La vérité, c'est que tu ne m'as jamais connue." révéla t-elle.

Sirius commençait à avoir mal à tête...Il était confus, et une pointe d'inquiétude continuait à le hanter - bien qu'il soit soulagé que l'appel ne vienne pas de James.

"Bon, bon, bon...Commençons par le commencement : qui es-tu vraiment ? Où t'as eu mon numéro et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je suis Eliana, j'ai eu ton numéro dans l'annuaire et je veux discuter un peu avec toi" énuméra t-elle d'un ton monotone.

L'ancien maraudeur ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou lui raccrocher au nez. MAis avant il y avait un petit détail à régler :

"Quel annuaire ?"

"Tu aurais dû te renseigner avant de prendre une ligne téléphonique...Les moldus ont un annuaire dans lequel se trouvent tous les noms et numéros. Sauf ceux qui souhaitent le cacher, ils sont quant à eux dans laliste rouge. Et ce n'est pas ton cas"  
Sirius soupira. Quelle imprudence...N'importe qui aurait facilement pu avoir son numéro !

"OK, ok...Et pourquoi tu cherchais mon numéro dans l'annuaire ?"

"Je suis tombée dessus par hasard..."

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de trouver quelque chose de...gênant dans sa voix. Sa tonalité grave, ses tons doucereux et très suaves...Il avait l'impression que les mots sortaient de sa bouche et coulaient avec lenteur, comme l'aurait fait du miel...

"Et j'ai décidé de t'appeler parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de te parler un peu. Mais je n'ai jamais osé"

"On s'est déjà rencontré ?" demanda t-il, désirant fortement coller un visage à cette voix.

"Oh oui...On a été à Poudlard ensemble, _Sirius_..."

Elle prononça son prénom avec délice. Cette tonalité empêcha le jeune homme de répondre, alors elle continua tranquillement :

"J'étais à Serdaigle. Je n'étais rien. C'est pour ça que tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Tu n'as jamais su mon nom. Tu ne m'as jamais vue..."

Elle eut un petit rire. Ce rire s'immisça en lui, lui noua les entrailles et remonta finalement par sa colonne vertébrale.

"Je suis la chose la plus timide qu'il serait donné de rencontrer sur cette terre...et j'ai également été la chose la plus stupidement amoureuse"

Il ne la trouva pas tellement timide...En effet, était-ce considéré comme de la timidité d'appeler chez quelqu'un en lui disant "bonsoir, c'est Eliana. Tu me connais pas, mais j'avais envie de te parler..." ?

"Savais-tu que tu avais été le plus grand fantasme, l'idole, le dieu d'une jeune fille pendant l'adolescence ?"

"Non..."répondit-il prudemment.

"Maintenant tu le sais...Mais c'est bizarre que tu n'aies jamais rien remarqué. Je rougissais comme un souaffle quand tu étais dans les parages. Même pire que ça, il me semble. Tu aimes la couleur bordeaux ?"

Etonné par cette question soudaine, il répondit lentement :

"Euh...ouais..."

"Alors tu m'aurais adorée !"

Il sourit à cette remarque. Etrange, comme situation. Il était au téléphone avec une femme à la voix un peu trop sexy en plein milieu de la nuit. N'oublions pas que les sorciers n'utilisent pas le téléphone, et que ce numéro était sensé demeuré secret...

"Tu te demandes ce que je cherchais dans un annuaire ? Je suis moldue. Je cherchais le numéro de quelqu'un...Son nom de famille est Bopiunto. Je parcourais les pages tranquillement... _Et voilà que j'aperçois Black_."

Elle laissa un léger silence, avant de poursuivre :

"J'avais réussi à t'oublier, à effacer la stupide admiration sans bornes que je te portais, tu avais disparu de mon unnivers et voilà que je trouve ton numéro de téléphone !"

Elle rit à nouveau légèrement, comme si elle ne trouvait pas réellement ça drôle.

"Evidemment, rien ne me prouvait que c'état toi...Mais je n'aurais pas pu dormir de la nuit si je n'avais pas appelé. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas réussi..."

Nouveau rire.

"C'est pourquoi je t'appelle à une heure un peu tardive. Sirius ? Tu es encore là ? Je suis sur que tu as déposé le combiné à côté du socle et que tu es parti te coucher..."

Cette fois, Sirius rit avec elle.

"Ah non..." conclusit ironiquement la jeune femme en entendant son rire.

"Non, je suis là. J'écoute."

"Dis plutôt que tu entends..."

"Je t'écoute, crois-moi. Ca m'étonne un peu cette histoire, c'est tout."

"Moi aussi ça m'étonne de te retrouver après tant d'années. Donc comme je te disai, j'ai décidé d'appeler. Et quand j'ai entendu ta voix me demander qui j'étais, j'ai su que c'était _toi. _Ta voix n'a pas changée. Ou peut-être qu'elle a changée, mais que je l'ai reconnue immédiatement."

"Peut-être..."

"Est-ce que tu as changé ?" demanda t-elle

Dans sa voix retentissait une cetaine avidité de savoir.

"Je..."

LA voix de Sirius s'éteignit.

"Tu es toujours aussi beau ?" demanda t-elle, et il pouvait presque sentir qu'elle souriait.

"Je...Je sais pas."

"WOWWW..."

Surpris, il sursauta, tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire..

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Vous ne nous aviez pas habitués à tant de modestie, M. Black"

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était vrai qu'il avait été _légèrement_ prétentieux lors de sa jeunesse.

"Laisse tomber ta modestie, Sirius. Dis moi juste en toute sincérité si tu as changé"

"Non, je ne crois pas."

"Peut-être même que tu es encore plus beau qu'avant...? Oh dis moi si tu as toujours ce sourire si sur de toi ?"

Elle semblait partagée entre l'ironie et le sérieux.

"Je l'aurais encore à 90ans" lui assura le jeune homme.

Et cela lui fit plaisir d'entenre ce rire suave "coulant comme du miel"

"Hum...Voilà une bonne nouvelle. En parlant de nouvelle...Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu, Sirius ? Je n'ai jamais su ce que tu comptais faire..."

"Je suis guérisseur à St-MAngouste"

"Wow...Quoique ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Potter et toi, vous étiez les élèves les plus brillants de l'école...Il est dans une équipe de quidditch ?"

"Non. Il est devenu Auror."

"Ah. Dommage...J'aurais pu me vanter de l'avoir vu en vrai s'il était devenu une vedette...Tant pis. Et Remus, le lycanthrope ?"

Les battements de coeur de Sirius s'accélérèrent.

"Tu _savais_..."

"Ouais je savais. Il va bien ?"

"Et tu n'en as jamais rien dit ?"

"Il va bien ?" insista la jeune femme.

"Il va bien, oui, mais pourquoi tu as gardé son secet si tu savais ?" demanda Sirius d'un ton pressé

Elle lui adressa la meilleure réponse qu'elle aurait pu donner :

"Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait ?"

Il ne sut quoi répondre, alors elle reprit la parole :

"J'étais bien trop éprise du merveilleux Black pour pouvoir faire du mal à l'un de ses amis...Mais même s'il n'avais pas été ton ami, je n'aurais rien dit. Ca ne me posait pas de problème. En plus, j'aimais bien Remus. Enfin bon...ET c'est bien comme métier, guérisseur ?"

"Oui, c'est vraiment bien. On sauve des vies, après tout..."

"Ah...Je retrouve bien là mon cher Sirius Black !" se moqua t-elle.

Il sourit en prenant conscience que ce qu'il avait dit pourrait être pris pour de la prétention.

"Je te sens sourire" déclara t-elle simplement.

"Ah oui ? Et comment tu fais ?"

"Aucun idée. Tes horaires ne sont pas trop difficiles ?"

"Si..."

Et Sirius trouva là une bonne occasion de se plaindre.  
Ils passèrent la nuit à discuter. En y repensant, plus tard, Sirius se rendrait compte que ce fut une étrange conversation, durant laquelle elle apprit par coeur sa vie, sans rien lui dire de la sienne...Il ne savait rien d'autre sur Eliana sur son nom et son ancienne maison - et son âge, par déduction. Et également sa voix...

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait eue cette longue conversation téléphonique avec Eliana.  
Il se surprenait à y repenser, parfois sur son lieu de travail, parfois quand il était seul. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de scuter encore et encore sa mémoire, à la recherche d'une Eliana. MAis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas été quelqu'un de particulièrement ouvert, durant sa scolarité. En effet, en dehors de quelques ex, des maraudeurs et de Lily Evans de qui se souvenait-il ? De vagues prénoms ci et là, des visages dans le désordre mais rien de précis. Et Eliana restait toujours dans l'ombre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Il sursauta, et y jeta un coup d'oeil. Il recevait rarement de visites. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être...? Eliana ?  
Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement.  
Il fut bien déçu de tomber sur Lydia, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.  
La jeune femme se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionément.

"Tu m'avais manqué..." lui dit-elle sans même se décoller de lui.

Sirius se laissa conduire jusqu'à la chambre sans demander plus d'explications.  
Tandis qu'elle se déshabillait, tout en le déshabillant lui, et le tirant sur elle dans le lit, Sirius se laissait faire avec un sourire amusé par son impatience.  
Mais une fois que son désir eut lui aussi augmenté, il se mit à la besogne, au plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme.

Et ce fut à ce moment que retentit le téléphone.

Sirius se crispa et leva les yeux.  
Elle le tira vers lui sans lui laisser le choix de quoi que ce soit.  
Il y avait trois solutions :soit James voulait simplement de ses nouvelles, ou bien c'était Eliana.  
Mais Sirius ne put pas le savoir , car Lydia ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de le découvrir.

_Sirius était bien. Il se balladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, couvert de la cape d'invisibilité de JAmes. Il se dirigeait vers les cuisines. Une fois l'endroit atteint, il retira la cape et regarda les elfes se précipiter dnas le brouhaha habituel. Les fours et casseroles sonnaient une fois le plat près, les elfes se lançaient des indications et quelques uns venaient lui demander ce qu'il désirait. MAis une sonnerie persistait plus que les autres, et couvrit bientôt entièrement tous les autres bruits_...

Le téléphone !

Encore lui...  
Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, trébucha entre les draps, fit tomber coussins et couvertures, et courut - une nouvelle fois - jusqu'à l'appareil.

"Allô !"

"Et bien... Tu cours toujours comme ça pour répondre à ton téléphone ?"

Sirius eut l'impression de fondre comme de la glace au soleil. Il s'y attendait sans s'y attendre réellement, à cette voix.  
Décidément ! Elle avait l'art de l'appeler après qu'il ait passé une nuit avec Lydia...

"Je t'appelle un peu tard, peut-être ? MAis tu sais je t'ai appelé plus tôt dans la soirée. Tu étais pas chez toi. Tu n'as pas répondu, du moins..." ajouta t-elle doucement.

"Ouais, je...Désolé"

"Pas de mal...Alors quoi de neuf Sirius ?"

"Euh..."

Il regarda la porte de sa chambre, qu'il avait laissée entrebaillée.

"Attends un instant, tu veux ?"

"Ok"

Il partit fermer la porte et retourna à son poste. Il tira sur le fil du téléphone, et s'installa sur son fauteuil

"Je suis là...Qu'est-ce qu'on disait ?"

"Je te demandais s'il y avait du neuf."

"Non, justement...J'ai beaucoup réfléchi...Pas moyen de retrouver une Eliana dans cette foutue mémoire !"

"Tu peux toujours chercher,tu ne trouveras pas...Je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui tape à l'oeil."

"Oui, mais on avait des cours ensemble...Je devrais bien m'en souvenir...7ans, bon sang ! Ne me dis pas qu'il ne m'en reste rien..."

"Preuve que si..."

Sa voix avait, pour la première fois, un accent de tristesse.  
Gêné, Sirius fit doucement :

"Tu aurais du venir me parler, tu sais..."

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...Pour moi, tu étais...Inaccessible. La perfection personnifiée. Tu n'aurais jamais voulu de moi..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?"

"Je n'étais pas une blonde à forte poitrine"

"Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'aimais que ça ?"

Malgré lui, il repensa à Lydia, qui dormait paisiblement.

"Tu te souviens de Gabrielle ?" demanda t-elle en guise de réponse.

"Ouais" grogna Sirius, déclenchant de nouveaux rires chez son interlocutrice.

Gabrielle était une ex de Sirius, le type même de la blonde séduisante.

"Moi j'étais menue, discrète, sans caractère...Même ceux de ma maison avaient mis du temps à retenir mon nom. Il leur arrivait d'oublier mon existence...Mon obsession pour toi m'avait un peu renfermée sur moi même...Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

Non, il ne voyait pas.

"Oui je vois. MAis tu ne m'as pas l'air très timide."

"Je suis au bout du téléphone...Avec tous les efforts d monde tu ne saurais pas qui je suis. Je ne risque rien à tout t'avouer aujourd'hui...En plus ça me permet de m'en débarasser définitivement..."

"Je t'ai vraiment fait souffir, hein ?"

Il était désolé, au fond. Cette jeune femme avait l'air gentille, et elle n'avait visiblement pas eue une enfance très joyeuse.

"Ouais. Ouais, tu m'as vraiment fait souffir. MAis inonsciemment, après tout. Allez, va ! Sois tranquille : je te pardonne" fit-elle d'un air ironique.

Sirius rit et laissa un léger silence passer.

"Tu sais tout de moi. Si on parlait de toi, un peu...?"

"Déjà que c'est _moi_ qui parle tout le temps lorsque le sujet c'est _toi_, mais alors t'imagine si je devais parler de _moi _!"  
Sirius éclata de rire:

"T'exagères ! Je parle aussi ! Un peu moins que toi..."

"Un peu..."l'entendit-il répéter sarcastiquement

"...mais de toute façon j'aime bien t'écouter. Tu as un don que peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir : tu réussis à me parler pendant des heures en gardant mon attention totale du début jusqu'à la fin..."

"WAAW... MAis ça va devenir la fierté de ma vie ! "

Il sourit, et elle fit sérieusement :

"Tu sais il n'y a rien d'interessant à être su sur moi"

"Raconte quand même".

"C'est toi qui l'aura cherché...Vois-tu je fus élaborée par un papa sorcier et une maman moldue. MAlheureusement, la maman donna sa vie tout en me donnant la mienne et mon papa s'offrit à la mort lors de mes 17ans"

"C'est vrai que c'est un début très banal et inintéressant" fit Sirius

"Je t'avais prévenu..."

Elle rit.

"Pourquoi ton père s'est...?"

"Tué ? Parce que ma mère lui manquait trop. Parce qu'il n'avait plus envie de vivre, tout simplement."

"Et toi ?"

"Moi ? Moi je suis là...Comme tu peux l'entendre."

"Il t'a laissée seule ?"

"Tu sais, Sirius, je ne lui en veux pas."

"Tout de même, c'est égoïste de sa part !"

"Je sais ce que c'est que d'être loin de celui qu'on aime..." rappela t-elle doucement.

Sirius ne rajouta rien, gêné.  
Elle laissa un silence passer entre eux, et reprit la parole avec une voix plus sensuelle que jamais :

"Comment es-tu au lit, Sirius ?"

Le dit Sirius faillit s'étouffer de surprise

"Qu...Quoi !"

"Comment tu es, au lit ?" répéta t-elle calmement.

"C'est le genre de chose qui se demande ?"

Il trouvait cela un peu...déplacé.

"Je sais pas. On s'en fiche, moi je te le demande."

"Euh...Eliana je crois que..."

"OH...Mais c'est qu'il est timide, le pauvre enfant ! Tu es encore puceau ?"

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne suis pas puceau"

"Alors où est le problème ?"

"Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, voilà où il est le problème !"

Elle eut encore un de ces éclats de rire qui lui traversaient le corps.

"Nous sommes deux adultes; Sirius...Dis moi juste comment tu es au lit."

"Je sais pas quoi te dire, moi ! T'as qu'à venir essayer si tu as tellement envie de savoir !"

Il se sentait agacé, à présent. Quelle question...!

"Tu peux pas savoir comme j'en avais envie, avant...Surtout à la fin de la scolarité, une fois les hormones bien en éveil..."

Il resta bouche bée. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une fille avait été tellement accroc à lui !

"Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ?" demanda t-elle.

"Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?"

"Pourquoi tu m'as demandé mon nom la première fois qu'on s'est parlé ?"

"Pour savoir..."

"Et bien voilà pourquoi."

Il soupira, hésitant. Devait-il avouer la vérité ou plutôt lui mentir ?

"Je prends ça pour un oui."

Bon. Au moins, elle lui épargnait un dur dilemne.

"Elle est belle ?"

"Euh...tu sais, ça dépend des goûts..."

"Ne mens pas. Elle est...du genre de Gabrielle, non ?"

Sirius ne répondit pas.

"Je prends ça pour un oui" fit-elle à nouveau.

Puis elle soupira :

"Tu n'as jamais su choisir...Tu te contentes de regarder le physique."

"Je fais ce que je veux, non ?"

"Ouais. Ouais, fais ce que tu veux. Bon, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Sirius"

"Hé attends..!"

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché.  
Yeux écarquillés, Sirius reposa le combiné sur son socle.  
Il resta unlong moment seul, dans le noir. Puis il retourna à côté de Lydia.

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Sirius allait tous les matins à l'hôpital, travaillait durement et rentrait le plus tard possible. Lorsque le téléphone sonnait, c'était la voix cristalline de Lily au bout du fil, ou celle enjouée de James. Mais la voix suave et délicate ne l'appelait plus.

Sirius était confus...Il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire, rien à cette fille et rien à lui même !  
Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui manquait ? Sans doute la curiosité...Si elle ne le rappelait pas, il ne saurait jamais qui elle était vraiment...

En attendant, Lydia s'incrustait de plus en plus dans sa vie.  
Pratique pour Sirius, qui n'avait plus besoin de conquêtes : il avait Lydia...Généralement, c'était elle qui venait chez lui, d'ailleurs.

Mais Eliana avait, d'une certaine façon, traumatisé le pauvre jeune homme. En effet, en se réveillant aux côtés de Lydia, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, et de s'attendre à ce que le téléphone sonne à chaque instant...

Un soir d'hiver, il sortit de chez lui pour faire un petit tour.  
Il neigeait, il faisait froid, mais il était sur que le parc devait être magnifique sous une couche de neige.  
Il remonta le col de son manteau et marcha lentement dans la rue, perdu dans ses pensées  
Eliana...Mais QUI était-elle, à la fin !  
Mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance...  
Elle n'appelait plus, de toute façon ! Tant mieux ! Il n'avait plus à passer la nuit au téléphone ! Et il ne se demanderait plus si cette voix si sexy était associée à un corps qui l'était tout autant !

Il décida de s'engager avec Lydia. Ouais ! Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ils ne s'engueulaient jamais, elle ne lui demandait rien, n'était pas très perspicace. Elle l'aimait stupidement sans quasiment rien savoir de lui...D'ailleurs lui non plus ne savait pas grand chose d'elle. Etait-elle d'origine moldue ? Quelle était sa couleur favorite ? Ce qu'elle aimait le plus manger ? Sa saison préférée ? Le nom de ses meilleurs amis ? Il ne savait rien de toutcela...

Toujours pensif, il regarda la colline qui s'étendait devant lui, couverte de neige. Des enfants montaient dessus en courant, puis redescendaient en se roulant dans la neige et riant fort...Leurs rires s'élevaient vers le ciel et fit sourire Sirius, inconsciemment.  
Il pensa à Harry. Harry en danger, Harry et des parents qui luttaient contre la mort, Harry qui finirait peut-être orphelin, pourtant si jeune !

Harry, qu'une grande destinée attendait...Serait-il là pour la voir accomplie ?  
James lui avait parlé de la prophétie. Serait-il encore là lorsque la prophétie se réaliserait ? Ou serait-il déjà mort, vaincu ?  
Non...voyons, il ne pouvait pas mourir aussi facilement !  
Mais en y pensant bien, il n'en svait strictement rien...

Qu'était ce qui lui assurait qu'il ne mourrait pas le jour même ?  
Peut-être qu'en retournant chez lui, un de ces engins moldus sur des roues l'écraserait ? Peut-être il qu'il se ferait attaqué par une bande de mangemorts et qu'il ne serait pas assez fort ?  
Peut-être qu'il se ferait gravement blesser ?  
Lui qui avait tellement l'habitude de soigner des gens, y'aurait-il quelqu'un pour le soigner ?  
Personne qui l'attendrait à la maison, lui serrerait fort en disant qu'elle avait peur ? Qui pleurerait en le soignant ? Qui le supplierait de ne plus sortir ?

Il retourna chez lui, ferma la porte derrière lui.  
Le silence l'accueillit aussi chaleureusement que d'habitude.  
Le téléphone sonna.

Si on lui avait dit, des années auparavant, que sa vie serait rythmée par un téléphone...  
Avec une pointe d'espoir - espoir de quoi ? - il décrocha.  
C'était James.  
Ils parlèrent un peu, de tout et de rien.

"Et toi, Patmol ? Toujours seul et plongé dans le travail ?"

Sirius soupira en se titurrant un fil qui dépassait de son pull.

"Ouais. Mais je crois qu'il est temps de faire en sorte que ça change..."

"Très bonne idée mec, vraiment ! Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que partager sa vie avec celle qu'on aime...ET qui est l'heureuse élue ?"

"Lydia"

Sirius répondit sans enthousiasme. Il doutait fortement que James ressente pour Lily ce qu'il ressentait pour Lydia - rien.

"Lydia" répéta JAmes.

"Ouais"

Son ami laissa un léger silence avant de demander prudemment :

"Et tu...es amoureux d'elle ?"

"Oui...enfin non, mais...Tu sais, l'amour viendra avec le temps !"

"Bien sur..."

James semblait marcher sur des oeufs.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James ?"

"Ben...Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée de faire ta vie avec une femme simplement parce qu'elle est belle."

La voix d'Eliana résonna en échos dans sa tête.  
_"Tu te contentes de regarder le physique...Tu n'as jamais su choisir_"

Se tirant rapidement à ces pensées il répondit :

"Ce n'est pas pour ça...Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on se voit régulièrement, et...C'est la seule femme que j'aie vue plus de trois fois, alors..."

James soupira.

"Ce n'est pas assez, Sirius..."

"Toi tu n'es sorti avec Lily que pendant 6mois avant de la demander en mariage !" rappela Sirius.

"Moi je connaissais Lily et j'en étais amoureux depuis mes 11ans" trancha James.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

Il savait que James disait vrai, qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait pas envie de s'installer avec Lydia. Ca ne le dérangeait pas, mais il n'en avait pas envie non plus.

"Ah...J'entends Harry pleurer. Je vais y aller avant qu'il ne réveille Lily, d'accord ?

"Ok. Passe une bonne soirée, James"

"Toi aussi, Sirius"

Et il raccrocha, laissant encore Sirius comme proie au silence.

Mais à la surprise de jeune Black, il le rappela imméditament.

"Allô ?"

"Salut...Tu as fini ta petite promenade ?"

Le coeur de Sirius fit un saut vertigineux. Il resta bouche bée un instant, en reconnaissant cette voix.

"Tu n'as pas fait une crise cardiaque, j'espère."

"Eliana...Ca faisait longtemps"

Sa langue s'était enfin dénouée, et il avait repris contrôle de lui même.

"Ouais. Je voulais plus t'appeler du tout, en fait"

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?"

Quoique ce soit, Sirius en était soulagé.

"Il est arrivé quelque chose d'incroyable Sirius..."

Elle avait chuchoté cette phrase, rendant sa voix encore plus onctueuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"Quoi ?" demanda Sirius, souffle coupé.

"Je t'ai vu..."

Le jeune homme resta sans voix.

"Je savais que ça te surprendrait...Moi aussi, crois moi. Je me promenais tranquillement dans le parc...Et un homme marchait devant moi. J'ai pensé qu'il avait une belle carrure. Ses cheveux noirs brillaient et étaient si sombres...Il marchait d'un air sur de lui, sans regarder autour. Il était pensif. Il s'est arrêté face à la colline. J'ai fait le tour, passant derrière un arbre, et j'ai vu son visage...Et tu sais quoi, Sirius ? C'était toi..."

Il se mordit la lèvre, frustré.  
Il aurait dû regarder autour de lui, fixer les gens les scruter et les apprendre par coeur ! Et il aurait su qui était Eliana...Mais il n'avait prêté aucune attention aux personnes qui pouvaient passer près de lui.

"Sirius ! Tu étais bien au parc de Londres, tout à l'heure ?"

Il souffla :

"Oui".

Elle eut un petit rire, qu'il interrompit :

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me parler ?"

"PArce que je n'ai pas changé..."

"Tu es complètement folle !" s'emporta t-il. "Tu me regardes en te cachant,tu m'appelles et me parles sans me dire qui tu es, tu..."

"Je t'ai dit qui j'étais, et tu aurais pu me voir dans ce parc. C'est toi qui n'est pas assez attentif, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça..."

Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

"Tout à l'heure tu pensais à quoi, Sirius...?" demanda t-elle doucement, comme si de rien n'était.

"Plein de choses" affirma t-il évasivement.

"Plein de gens ?" corrigea t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Tu es seul ?" continua t-elle.

"Oui. Et toi ?"Il était toujours légèrement boudeur

"Aussi. Je suis chez moi, sur mon fauteuil. Et toi où est-ce que tu es assis, quand tu me parles ?"

"Fauteuil aussi..."

"Tu ne veux pas me dire à qui tu pensais ?"

"Non."

"A moi ?"

"Non."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il mentait. Pour préserver sa dignité, peut-être. Pour ne pas qu'elle ait la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle le hantait en permanence...

"Oh, c'est dommage...Moi je pense tout le temps à toi depuis qu'on s'est parlé au téléphone. Et ça va être difficile d'y remédier, maintenant..."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Tu es encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs...Mais bon, passons. Tu veux que je mette de la musique ?"

Surpris, Sirius rit.

"Tu changes de sujet assez vite..."

"Quand un sujet me gêne, je change assez vite, effectivement. Tu aimes quel genre de musique ?"

Il haussa les épaules, oubliant qu'elle ne le verrait pas.  
Elle attendit un instant, et demanda :

"Tu as haussé les épaules ?"

Il éclata de rire, se rendant compte de sa stupidité. Elle rit doucement avec lui, et dit :

"Moi j'aime beaucoup la soul...Et toi qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?"

"Rien..."

"Tu n'écoutes pas de musique ? Et tu habites seul ?"

"Oui."

"Il ne te gêne pas, ce silence ?"

"Si..."avoua le jeune homme.

"Je te comprends...Moi aussi je trouve ça insupportable ! Je serais prête à me parler toute seule plutôt qu'écouter le silence. Je mets la musique, j'ai l'air moins folle ainsi."

En effet, à ce moment, elle mit la musique.  
Sirius ne connaissait pas du tout, mais c'était quelque chose qui ressemblait bien à la jeune fille, à son avis. Quelque chose de suave et doux, une mélodie berçante  
Elle chantonna doucement dans l'appareil, puis soupira.  
Sirius demanda subitement :

"Est-ce que je te verrais, un jour ?"

"Je sais pas. Si tu ouvres bien les yeux, tu me verras. Tu aimerais bien me voir ?"

"Bien sur que oui ! Tu appelles chez moi, on se parle, tu...éveilles ma curiosité."

"Au moins, j'aurais éveillé quelque chose chez toi, avec le temps..."

Elle eut un petit rire triste.

"Elle va bien Gabrielle Bis ?"

"Son nom c'est Lydia."

"Excuse moi...Elle va bien _Lydia_ ?"

"Ouais. Je vais m'installer avec elle, je crois."

"Oh...Tu es amoureux ?"

"Euh...oui."

"Menteur."

"Je ne mens pas."

"Si, tu mens."

"NON !"

Elle éclata de rire, alors il avoua à contre coeur :

"Peut-être pas fou amoureux, mais je..."

"Tu penses que ça viendra avec le temps ?"

"Ouais, voilà."

"SI j'étais toi j'attendrais que ça vienne avant de m'installer."

"Tu es jalouse" commenta Sirius, mortifié.

"Non, je ne suis pas jalouse. Ca change rien pour moi que tu t'installes avec elle ou non."

Vu ainsi, il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Si elle décidait de ne jamais se montrer à lui, qu'ils ne se rencontraient jamais, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer qu'il vive avec ou sans Lydia ?

"Tu as un fiancé ?"

"Non. Je fais les choses dans l'ordre, MOI. D'abord je tomberais amoureuse, et ensuite seulement, je me fiancerais puis me marierais..."

"Et si ça n'arrive jamais ?"

Il avait ainsi exprimé une peur qu'il avait au plus profond de lui. Finir sa vie seul, enfermé dans une maison, sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Il frissonna d'horreur. _Toute sa vie...?_ Impossible !

"Ca arrivera." lui assura t-elle

"Comment tu peux en être sure ?"

"Je suis déjà tombée amoureuse une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux ?"

"Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait aimer qu'une personne dans sa vie ?"

"Non.Qui a dit ça ? Sinon ça signifierait que c'est avec toi que je dois me marier, ce dont je doute fortement."

"Pourquoi ?" fit Sirius, pour la provoquer.

Elle éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas exactement la réaction que Sirius aurait prévue...

"On ne peut pas se marier via le téléphone."

Il ne dit rien durant un moment, puis déclara de manière neutre :

"J'aime bien ta musique."

"Bien sur que tu l'aimes" répondit elle doucement, sur le ton d'une mère parlant à son fils.

Elle écouta un moment de plus, puis murmurra doucement :

"Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, c'était juste ça que je voulais te dire..."

"Ca m'aurait fait plaisir de te voir, moi aussi..."

"Mm...Sirius ?"

"Oui ?"

"Je vais te laisser, à présent."

"Ah."

"Je te souhaite de tomber amoureux de Lydia."

"Euh...Merci."

"Ne travaille pas autant, ça te fatigue trop. Et la prochaine fois que tu sortiras en pleine tempête de neige, mets une écharpe, d'accord ?"

Sirius sourit.

"D'accord"

"Bien. Et essaies de dormir un peu plus. J'imagine les cernes de malade que tu dois avoir les matins..."

"D'accord."

"Bon. Allez, salut."

"Attends !"

Il venait seulement de se rendre compte de ce que tous ces conseils signifiaient... C'était bel et bien la dernière fois qu'ils se parleraient.

"Peut-être que tu pourrais me donner ton numéro, et comme ça je t'appellerais de temps en temps, et..."

"Non. Pas la peine."

"Je...On pourrait discuter encore un peu, non ?"

"Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire."

"Oui, mais...S'il te plait. Parle moi encore un peu. Je suis seul comme toi..."

Elle éclata de rire face à cette prière faussement enfantine.

"Et demain tu achèteras des CD ?"

"Des quoi ?"

"De la musique."

"Oui, j'en achèterais. MAis aujourd'hui, on parle"

"D'accord..."

"Alors...Dis moi des choses sur toi."

"Quoi ?"

"N'importe quoi ! Ta couleur préférée, où tu pars en vacances, ce que tu fais dans la vie..."

Elle eut un léger rire, et prit son souffle :

"J'aime partir sur les îles. Les antilles, par exemple. Je travaille dans la bibliothèque officielle des sorciers, à Londres. J'aime beaucoup mon travail. Et ma couleur préférée, c'est le noir."

"Le noir ? C'est pas très optimiste ça..."

"J'aime le noir parce que je trouve que ça te va bien" expliqua t-elle doucement.

"Oh..."

"Oui. Tu n'y aurais pas pensé, hein ?"

"Non..."

"Tu as déjà été aux Antilles ?"

"Non" avoua t-il.

"Promets-moi que tu iras un jour"

Etonné, Sirius lui promit doucement.

"Bien. C'est le paradis sur terre. C'est magnifique. Les mots ne suffiraient pas...Tu verras bien. Et tu n'auras pas besoin d'écharpe, là bas."

Sirius éclata de rire.

"Bon, Sirius...Y'a quelqu'un qui frappe chez moi."

"Ah. Qui c'est ?"

Elle eut un rire.

"Bah je sais pas encore..."

"Ouvre."

Il entendit des mouvements, et la jeune femme salua quelqu'un.

"Qui c'est ?" répéta Sirius.

"C'est...un ami. Je te laisse. Je t'embrasse. N'oublie pas que tu as promis..."

Et elle raccrocha.

* * *

Sirius se mordit la lèvre, allongé dans son lit, plongé dans l'obscurité.

C'était comme si Eliana lui..._manquait _

Sa vois résonnait encore dans sa tête, et c'était gênant. Après avoir couché avec des filles comme Lydia, c'était étrange de se sentir excité par une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue - seulement entendue.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, se les arrachant presque au passage.  
Il aurait du lui parler autant qu'elle lui avait parlé, lui dire qu'il voulait absolument la rencontrer, lui jurer qu'il ne regardait pas que le physique...

Il repensa à tous ces coseils qu'elle lui avait donnés. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, voulait qu'il dorme bien, qu'il n'attrapa pas froid, qu'il ne se fatigue pas, et qu'il soit heureux...MAis elle ne l'appellerait plus jamais. Quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.  
_"Qui c'est ?"  
"Un ami..."_

Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être avait-elle menti. Peut-être que ce n'était pas un ami mais son fiancé !  
Il se mordit la lèvre un peu plus fort.  
Les antilles...Il faudrait réellement qu'il y aille. Après tout, il lui avait promis.  
_Ne sois pas idiot, elle en a rien à faire que tu y ailles ou non...Elle a dit ça histoire de parler !  
_Voilà ce que lui disait la petite voix dans sa tête. Mais peu importait : Sirius tenait toujours ses promesses.  
Son réveil sonna, le tirant brutalement à ses pensées.

Déjà le matin ! Il n'avait pas dormi...  
Il soupira et se passa une main devant le visage, tandis que ses rideaux s'ouvrait tous seuls. Il cligna des yeux, ébloui par la clarté soudaine de la pièce et se leva non sans grandes difficultés.  
Il passa sous la douche.  
Il aurait aimé avoir une femme avec lui, à ce moment là. Avec qui faire l'amour pour l'amour - et non pour le plaisir simple et brut. Et étrangement, c'était vers Eliana - et non vers Lydia - que ses pensées se dirigèrent. Etrangement ? Non pas tant que ça, en fait...  
Se rendant compte de ce que cela signifait il fronça les sourcils.

Quelle peste !

Elle s'était immiscée en lui doucement, avec lenteur et prudence, hantant ses pensées, se préservant pour qu'il pense encore plus à elle...  
Elle avait sans doute voulu lui faire payer ces années durant lesquelles elle l'avait aimé sans avoir son attention. Et aujourd'hui, même si elle admettait toujours ressentir quelque chose pour lui, elle avait décidé de ne plus l'appeler ! Pourquoi ? Raison obscure...Mais il était sur que ce n'était que pour mieux le faire souffrir !  
Quel imbécile...  
Il était tombé dans son piège, avait succombé à sa voix suave et ses discussions franches et longues...

Voilà qu'il la désirait sans l'avoir jamais vue, et qu'il l'appréciait bien plus que la femme avec qui il comptait faire sa vie ! (Bon il faut avouer que ce n'était pas tellement un miracle compte tenu de ce qu'il ressentait pour Lydia...)

Furieux, il s'habilla et transplana à l'hôpital.  
Il réapparut dans la salle d'arrivée, destinée à accueillir tous les "transplaneurs". Il accorda des signes de tête crispés aux personnes qui le connaissaient.  
Les jeunes femmes lui souriaient - un peu trop - chaleureusement.  
Il avait sans doute couché avec les plus belles d'entre elles. Une dizaine, peut-être. Pas beaucoup plus, il ne fallait pas exagérer !  
Il avait toujours trouvé étrange qu'elles se laissent faire si facilement, sans se plaindre ou s'irriter du fait qu'il ne s'engage pas plus que ça, qu'elles le laissent coucher avec elles puis partir sans rien lui demander de plus. Mais visiblement, il avait une réputation très élogieuse concernant le lit, alors ça pouvait expliquer ce phénomène. Il ne s'y attardait jamais, de toute façon. Ca n'avait aucune importance.  
Il passa à son bureau, et y prit les derniers rapports qu'il avait fait. Il devait les apporter à l'accueil, et la dame se chargerait de les remettre à son supérieur.  
Arrivé à destination, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la file de personnes qui attendaient, devant.  
Toujours aussi nombreux...il soupira.  
Il se pencha vers le bureau, et donna quelques explications à la dame, et ce fut à _ce moment _que ça arriva.

Il L'entendit.

Eliana... Cette voix était inoubliable et unique, il était certain que c'était elle !  
Ses yeux arrêtèrent de bouger et toutes son attention fut reportée vers la voix...  
Mais il ne leva pas la tête. Il fallait être lent, discret, efficace. Son coeur battait la chamade et il était rassuré d'être dans un hôpital, au cas où il ferait un malaise.  
Puis, il leva lentement les yeux.

"Guerriseur BLack...Vous allez bien ?" demanda la dame de l'accueil.

Sirius ne lui prêta aucune attention.  
La voix provenait du milieu de la file. Il cligna des yeux et fixa avec attention.  
Une jeune femme assez petite, discutait en souriant avec un jeune homme.

C'était ELLE...

Il contourna le comptoir de l'accueil, et se dirigea vers elle. Doucement. NE pas la presser. Il avait presque peur qu'elle le voie et coure à travers les longs couloirs de l'hôpital.  
Il était presque arrivé à sa hauteur...  
Il ne se rendit pas compte du silence qui s'installait au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait près de la file.  
La jeune femme, si.  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui et blêmit imperceptiblement.  
Il arriva près d'elle, fronça les sourcils de concentration et demanda avec espoir :

"Eliana ?"

"PArdon ?"

Il crut que son coeur ne tiendrait pas le coup.  
Ce n'était _pas _elle.  
Cette voix n'appartenait pas à Eliana. C'était une voix banale, passe partout, une voix qu'il avait déjà oubliée...  
Il tourna la tête à droit, puis à gauche.  
Il tendit l'oreille.  
Mais il n'y avait presque plus de bruits.  
Et Eliana ne parlerait pas...  
Il scruta avec attention chaque visage susceptible d'être celui de la femme qui le hantait tant, puis repartit dans son bureau. Encore sous le choc.

Il appela les Potter, ce soir là.

"Sirius ? Bonsoir, comment tu vas ?" fit la voix de Lily.

"Bi...Bien. Et vous ?"

"Tout va très bien pour nous, crois moi. C'est loin d'être ton cas, je me trompe ?"

"Euh..."

"Sirius, tu peux me parler. Alors fais le."

"Je t'assure qu'il ne se passe rien..."

"James m'a dit que tu voulais t'installer avec Lydia. Vous vous êtes disputés ?"

Lydia. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis quelques temps. S'installer avec elle lui semblait à présent une très mauvaise idée. Ca ne lui était plus égal. Il ne voulait pas, à présent.

"Non, en fait c'est..."

Il hésita un moment. Mais il avait besoin d'un point de vue objectif sur cette histoire, l'avis de quelqu'un, n'importe qui...  
Il raconta tout à Lily. Il termina en lui expliquant à quel point il avait tant envie de lui parler encore, de la voir et...

"et voilà"

Lily laissa un léger silence passer, pour qu'il reprenne son souffle, et déclara simplement :

"Tu es tombé amoureux."

"Je ne l'ai pas vue une seule fois ! C'est impossible..."

"Elle voulait te prouver que le physique n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça. Il semblerait qu'elle ait réussi..."

"Lily soit raisonnable..."

"Et Sirius ne le sois pas de trop. Ca arrive, tu sais. L'amour ne se commande pas, et ne s'explique pas. Regarde moi..."

Sirius sourit face à cet exemple. PLutôt bon, en effet.

"Merci Lily. Je suis pas vraiment convaincu pour être sincère, mais ça m'a fait du bien de parler. Tu vois que ce n'était pas très grave."

"Moi je trouve que c'est très grave, au contraire. Réfléchis-y bien, Sirius. Allez bye"

Sirius haussa les épaules en raccrochant.  
Mais au fond, il savait que c'était tout réfléchi. Oui, elle avait réussi son coup. Puis elle avait disparu, cruellement.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
Il n'avait presque pas envie d'ouvrir, sachant qu'il y trouverait Lydia.  
Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire l'amour. Il n'avait pas envie de la voir tout court.

"Sirius, si tu es là, ouvre s'il te plait"

Il sursauta de manière impréssionante. Puis il courut à la porte.

"Eliana...!"

Il tomba sur la fille de la journée. Celle de l'hôpital.

"Je n'y comprends plus rien..."

"Désolé, Sirius. J'ai eu peur, tout l'heure. J'ai changé ma voix pour...Pour pas que tu comprennes."

Il resta silencieux devant elle.  
Elle se titurrait un bonnet qu'elle avait à la main, yeux baissés, aussi genée que lui.

"Entre"

Elle obtempéra, sans le regarder. Elle embrassa du regard le salon, évitant cependant soigneusement Sirius.

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à finalement venir ?"

"C'était bête de ma part...Puéril. Nous sommes des adultes, alors tu as le droit de savoir qui je suis...Ne t'en fais pas, je t'appelerais plus."

"J'aimais ça, que tu m'appelles"

Pour la première fois, elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius.  
Il en profita pour l'analyser à la dérobée. Des cheveux bruns chatains, aux reflets cuivrés, brillants et qui paraissaient souples et doux. Des grands yeux clairs en amande, avec de longs cils foncés qui les encadraient joliement. Pas trèq grande, en effet, mais ses vêtements semblaient couvrir un beau corps, même s'il n'était pas digne de celui de Lydia.

"J'ai été stupide. Je voulais juste te montrer que le physique n'était pas si important...J'ai pensé, comme une gamine, que tu pourrais t'attacher à moi, etc...Sans même m'avoir vu. Je me suis rendue compte que c'était n'importe quoi, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne plus t'appeler. Parce que je me faisais plus de mal à moi même qu'autre chose."

Bon. Pour Sirius, il était temps de passer lui aussi à des aveux.

"La vérité, Eliana, c'est que...Tu as réussi, en un sens. Je me _suis _attaché à toi."

De l'espoir naquit dnas ses prunelles.

"C'est vrai...?"

"Oui."

Elle eut un grand sourire.

"Bon, Sirius je crois que c'est assez, maintenant..."

"Je..."

Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose pour la retenir ! Elle allait encore s'en aller, et il n'aurait définitivement plus de nouvelles d'elle...

"Ce que je veux dire..." continua t-elle en s'approchant de lui "c'est qu'on a peut-être un peu trop parlé"

Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était dangereux de s'approcher de manière féline, comme elle le faisait, d'un jeune homme qui brûlait de désir pour elle avant même de l'avoir vue...  
Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais fut interrompue par un geste brusque d'Eliana, qui lança son bonnet à travers la pièce.  
Sirius suivit le vêtement des yeux, avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur la jeune femme.  
Elle était à présent à une dizaine de centimètres de lui, et le regardait en souriant.

"t'es d'accord ou non ?"

"Parfaitement..." fit-il avec une voix rauque.

Son sourire s'agrandit, et elle l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser. Elle fit ça avec lenteur, s'arrêtant parfois pour frotter leurs nez, coller leurs fronts, le regarder dans les yeux en souriant, lui chuchoter des choses à l'oreille...La seule chose que Sirius retint fut :

"Tu m'avais dit que si je voulais savoir ce que tu valais au lit, il faudrait essayer par moi même..."

Il eut un sourire satisfait, et la souleva pour la porter jusque dans sa chambre, la traversée étant ponctuée de gloussements crispés de désir.

Pour vous résumer, ce fut une expérience unique pour Sirius. Il se sentait ivre de désir, il ne l'avait jamais autant été, non ! MAis malheureusement pour lui, elle prit un malin plaisir à le torturer longuement, prolongeant des préliminaires plus que necessaire - bien plus que necessaire ! Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il lui annonça d'une voix étranglée que leur aventure s'arrêterait avant même d'avoir commencée si elle continuait. Elle avait bien sur compri que Sirius finirait par se lâcher sans qu'elle n'eut connu le plaisir qui lui était dû, et lui avait enfin permis de lui faire l'amour. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois...Sirius finit par ne même plus les compter. Personne ne téléphonait, et personne ne frappait à la porte. C'était le bonheur le plus parfait.  
Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, ou du nombre de fois qu'ils avaient atteint l'extase lorsqu'il finit par s'écrouler de fatigue sur elle.  
Et à en juger par ses halètements, elle aussi avait besoin d'un peu de sommeil.

Il sentit une perle, ou peut-être une goutte d'eau, couler le long de son dos nu. C'était tiède et doux, et ça lui faisait énormément de bien...Etrange légèreté de la goutte, qui remontait après être descendu...  
Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et très difficilement, il fallait l'admettre. Après la nuit qu'il avait passée...Il sourit légèrement pour lui même. Eliana...

"Oui Sirius ?"

Il la regarda se pencher vers lui. Il comprit que ce n'était ni une goutte ni une perle qui glissait sur son dos, mais l'index de la jeune femme qui le caressait.  
Il la prit par la taille et la tira contre lui. Elle n'opposa aucune résistence, et préféra se nicher contre la poitrine du jeune homme.

"C'était une merveileuse nuit, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Il répondit par un gémmissement, qui fut bien plus éloquent que n'importe quel mot.  
Elle rit, et déclara :

"Tu es vraiment à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendrait de Sirius Black..."

Il afficha un air faussement suffisant, qui fit à nouveau rire la jeune femme.  
Puis il la regarda longuement, poussant des mèches de cheveux en silence.  
"Eliana tu as bien réussi ton coup..."  
Elle sourit.

"Tu m'as rendu fou de toi..."

Et le sourire prit une étrange teinte triste.

"C'est vrai...?"

"Bien sur que c'est vrai...Eliana reste avec moi..."

"Je..."

"On ira aux Antilles ensemble...Tu vérifieras par toi même que je porte une écharpe quand je sortirais dehors en hiver. Tu rendras toutes mes nuits plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres. Je crois qu'on est dans le bon ordre, non?"

Elle ferma les yeux et colla son visage contre son torse.

"Eliana...? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

A sa plus grande surprise, la jeune femme..._pleurait _!

"Eliana, mon coeur...Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe...?"

"Je...J t'ai menti, Sirius !"

L'angoisse monta dans la gorge de Sirius, comme du poison.

"Tu m'as menti...? Comment ça ?"

"Je...je n'ai pas été dans l'ordre..." avoua t-elle, secouée de sanglots.

"Mais...Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Elle entoura le cou du jeune homme et le serra à l'en etouffé.

"Je t'aime...Et je t'ai toujours aimé. Mais...Je t'ai dit que mon père était mort quand j'avais 17ans, non ? Et bien je...Il ne m'avait rien laissé...Ni argent, ni maison, rien...J'ai dû me marier..."

Elle lui aurait collée une gifle, qu'il n'aurait pas pris si brusquement cet air horrifié.

"Marier..." répéta t-il d'un ton quasi-absent.

"J'étais obligée ! Comprends moi...Je n'avais pas d'argent, je n'avais rien ! JE ne pouvais pas vivre..."  
"Tu...Tu es mariée ?"

Le cerveau du jeune homme s'était arrêté à cette phrase.  
Elle continuait à pleurer contre lui, semblant être incapable de s'arrêter. Sirius déglutit difficilement, et fit prudemment :

"Je suis avec toi, maintenant...Tu peux te séparer de lui, vivre avec moi...Je m'occuperais de toi, Eliana..."

"Je...ne...peux...pas !"

"Pourquoi...?"

"Il est...il est devenu mangemort, à présent ! Il nous tuerait...Il Te tuerait..."

"Qu'il essaie ! "

La fureur éclairait à présent le regard du jeune Black. Et Eliana lui déclara doucement :

"Je préfère que tu restes loin de moi, mais en sécurité..."

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et se leva, le corps encore secoué de sanglots violents.  
Sirius aurait aimé lui dire de revenir, lui promettre qu'il ne leur arriverait rien.

Il aurait aimé lui jurer que sa vie n'avait aucnue sens sans elle, qu'il serait à nouveau seul et qu'il détestait cela, et qu'il préférerait largement mourir.

Il aurait aimé lui promettre de lui faire de beaux enfants, de vivre dans le bonheur et la joie, de lui donner tout ce dont elle aurait besoin.

Il aurait aimé lui promettre des nuits torrides, lui promettre de la faire monter au septième ciel comme personne ne pourrait jamais le faire comme lui.

Mais le temps que toutes ces phrases soient formulées dans sa tête, elle était habillée et avait claqué la porte derrière elle.  
Partie.

* * *

_Et voilààààà...Encore la fin d'un one-shot. Ce n'est pas une fin très joyeuse, encore une fois, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plû quand même...  
Maintenant, tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est d'attendre que vous me laissiez une pitite review pour me donner votre avis..._

_kiss a tous_


	3. Mais Where IS Hermione ?

****

**Et voilà le one shot pour lequel j'ai tout remanié...**

**Il s'est un peu écrit tout seul, et ne me plait pas beaucoup. Il n'a rien à voir avec les deux précédents OS mélancoliques : il est terre à terre, réaliste, bref et rapide.**

**Bref de plus poésie : ceci relate juste le franchissement tardif de la frontière entre l'amitié et l'amour pour Ron et Hermione.**

****

****

**Mais Where Is Hermione ?**

****

Ron ne cessait de regarder autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Cela se confirma par la question qu'il posa à Harry, on ne peut plus révélatrice :

« Où est Hermione ? »

Harry soupira, exaspéré. Il en avait _réellement_ assez d'entendre cette phrase.

Certes, c'était une question des plus importantes. Mais uniquement lorsqu'il y avait une raison de la poser !

Mais entendre Ron la répéter à chaque instant de la journée, chaque fois que la jeune fille n'était pas dans son champ de vision alors que Harry y était, devenait franchement _agaçant_.

Et tout cela depuis que Ron avait malencontreusement assisté à la demande qu'avait adressée un jeune stagiaire de Mangouste qu'Hermione aidait afin de passer guérisseur titulaire :

_« Hermione, je me demandais…Tu sais, pour te remercier de ton aide, pour les cours…et de ta patience avec moi…Est-ce que ça te plairait qu'on fasse un pique nique dans le parc, tous les deux ? Ca serait une bonne occasion de passer un peu de temps sans forcément parler des cours... »_

Les yeux de Ron avaient étincelés de colère. Il avait eut l'air près de dire quelque chose, mais Hermione l'avait devancé en acceptant avec un sourire poli.

Ca avait été comme une révélation pour Ron. Comme si ce garçon constituait l'espion mange mort idéal, une question le hantait à présent en permanence : « Où est Hermione… ? »

« Ron, je n'en sais rien. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je pense qu'elle pourrait traverser la ville sans avoir besoin de ton aide. Je t'avais dit qu'elle avait répondu qu'elle _essaierait_ de venir. Ce qui signifie le manque de certitude, tu sais... ? »

Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en guise de réponse. Harry roula des yeux et replongea dans la lecture du dernier « quidditch magazine ». Le rouquin, quant à lui, croisa les bras et fixa le passants, sourcils froncés comme si c'étaient eux les responsables de l'absence d'Hermione.

Ce jour là, le fameux trio avait décidé de se retrouver à la terrasse de Florian Fortarome afin d'y passer un peu de temps ensemble. Mais Hermione, comme l'avait rappelé Harry à Ron, avait répondu, sincèrement désolée, « qu'elle essaierait de venir », mais qu'elle n'était pas sure d'en avoir le temps.

Pourtant, celle-ci apparut bel et bien, à peu près une heure après, les joues rosies et les yeux brillants. Elle se posta devant ses deux meilleurs amis, et leur sourit :

« Salut les garçons ! Je n'ai rien manqué ? »

« Mais OU tu étais! » La questionna immédiatement Ron.

Les yeux de la brunette s'arrondirent, et elle lui fit remarquer :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler sur ce ton… »

« Et TOI, tu n'es pas obligée de disparaître comme ça, et sans prévenir de l'endroit où tu es ! »

Harry leva prudemment les yeux de son magazine, pour jeter un coup d'œil à Hermione. Il vit que l'expression sereine de celle-ci avait disparu, et qu'elle fronçait à présent les sourcils.

Encore une longue et bruyante dispute qui s'annonçait… Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans la terrasse, en raison de l'heure tardive. C'était déjà une bonne chose. De toute façon, même s'il y avait eu du monde, les clients l'auraient sans doute quittée. (En effet, la zone dans laquelle se trouvaient Ron et Hermione avait tendance à se vider lorsque surgissait une dispute entre les deux amis)

D'ailleurs, leur renommée à ce sujet ne cessait de s'agrandir, et à présent beaucoup de gens avaient appris à se mettre à l'abri quand les deux gryffondors commençaient à se parler de façon désagréable.

La situation devenait d'ailleurs vraiment hors de contrôle. Pas plus tard qu'hier, une jeune femme que Harry ne conaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve lui avait déclaré

« Ecoute, ça serait vraiment bien si tu pouvais trouver une solution pour tes amis…Soit il faut les marier de force pour qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont amoureux, soit il faut se contenter de leur scotcher la bouche pendant leurs crises, parce que là, ça devient franchement dérangeant… »

Puis elle s'en était allée, après un dernier regard qui signifiait clairement « penses-y »

Mais Harry n'avait AUCUNE envie de se mêler de leur relation. Etait-ce de sa faute, s'ils étaient si lents ! Si la plupart des gens mettaient au maximum un an à se rendre compte de leurs sentiments, mais qu'eux n'avaient toujours pas réussi au bout de 10… ? Etait-ce de sa faute s'ils avaient de toute façon trop de fierté pour se l'avouer mutuellement ? NON ! Il ne s'en mêlerait pas, c'était certain. Et puis tout finirait par lui retomber dessus…

« RONALD WEASLEY. Je te signale que je suis assez grande pour décider de ce que je veux faire, de l'endroit où je veux aller, de la manière dont je veux passer mon temps et surtout des personnes que je veux mettre au courant de ça ! »

Ron décroisa les bras, et la toisa longuement avant d'ouvrir furieusement la bouche. Harry l'interrompit discrètement.

« Bon, je vais à l'intérieur, voir Florian… Bonne…dispute à vous deux. »

Et il entra précipitamment à l'intérieur, comme un piéton qui fuirait un orage. De toute façon, ses deux amis ne lui accordèrent même pas un regard, trop occupés à se livrer à un duel oculaire des plus meurtriers.

« COMMENT peux-tu être si insouciante, après tout ce que nous avons vécu, et les maintes occasions que tu as eues de voir à quel point nous ne sommes JAMAIS en sécurité ! »

« C'est le passé, bon sang, Ron ! Aujourd'hui nous sommes tranquilles ! De toute façon, ça ne t'inquiètait pas autant de me savoir seule, il y a encore peu de temps, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te permets de me demander de te rendre des comptes maintenant, on peut savoir ? Depuis à peu près une semaine, tu es devenu réellement INSUPPORTABLE à ce sujet...»

« Parce que depuis une semaine, tu disparais étrangement sans jamais nous dire où tu étais ! »

« Je suis MAJEURE, VACCINNEE, j'ai une BAGUETTE, et je sais m'en SERVIR – bien mieux que ti, soit dit en passant – alors arrête de te comporter comme si tu t'adressais à une handicapée ! » Ordonna Hermione, en appuyant bien sur les 4 mots la décrivant.

« Je dis ça pour TOI, moi ! Si tu préfères prendre des risques stupides, uniquement pour le plaisir de fricoter avec des stagiaires plus jeunes que toi, à ta guise… »

En entendant cette phrase, Hermione prit une expression de visage plutôt inquiétante. Sa colère sembla l'agrandir de bons centimètres, et son regard devint plus meurtrier que jamais. Elle siffla lentement :

« J'espère que tu plaisantes, Ronald Weasley… »

Le dit Ronald Weasley eut seulement un reniflement sur de lui. Hermione enchaîna :

« JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, ET JE 'FORNIQUE' AVEC QUI JE VEUX ! C'est bien à toi de donner ce genre de leçons, alors que tu es le premier à en profiter quand tu as l'occasion…Ce qui est plutôt rare, je te le concède »

Ron plissa les yeux. Oh, alors elle voulait jouer à ça… ?

En premier lieu, il prit soin de se lever de la chaise à laquelle son derrière semblait s'être collé à force de l'avoir attendu toute la soirée. Puis, il la toisa avec un air qu'il espérait effrayant :

« Plutôt rare ? Il est 'plutôt rare' que j'aie l'occasion de sortir avec des filles ? C'est vraiment ce que tu crois, HERMIONE ? Juste au passage, je te rappelle quand même que c'est TOI, ici, qui est contrainte à être invitée par des jeunes garçons impubères…»

« Des jeunes garçons impubères ! Et tu parles de qui, là, on peut savoir ! »

« De Matthew Lorcers, tu le sais bien ! Tu sais, ce garçon que tu aides à passer titulaire à Sainte Mangouste, justement parce qu'il est plus jeune et moins expérimenté que toi, et avec qui tu passes tes soirées à présent… »

Hermione perdit alors tout contrôle. Son hystérie fit perdre à Ron – très légèrement – de sa superbe.

« QUOOOI ! Attends, c'est dément… ! »

Elle secoua sa tête, comme pour se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

« _Premièrement_ : pour ta gouverne, WEASLEY, je ne sors PAS avec ce garçon. Je l'aide, mais je sais que c'est une notion que tu ne maîtrises pas à la perfection... _Deuxièmement_ : le fait que je sorte avec des garçons, pubères ou non ne te regarde absolument PAS, mais sache que c'était en compagnie de Pavies, - qui a notre age – que j'ai passée la soirée ! Et _troisièmement_ ... Je ne vois même pas POURQUOI j'ai une telle conversation avec toi ! » Lâcha t-elle finalement en conclusion après quelques secondes d'hésitation, sa voix prenant des intonations plus aigues.

Ron semblait sonné. Il la fixa avec un regard vide pendant quelques instants, puis reprit :

« Pavies ? Le chercheur en sciences des potions... ? »

« En effet ! »

Ron afficha un air suffisant.

« Je vois. Il te fallait quelqu'un comme toi, qui reste plongé dans des livres sur _l'explication de la théorie de Berneilkxi à propos de la loi sur la relativité de la composition atmosphérique et de la puissance de jet des sorts en relation avec les cellules humaines_ ? »

Hermione eut soudain un air confus.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce livre t'a autant marqué, je l'ai simplement feuilleté pour appronfondir mes connaissances sur... »

Ron eut un air triomphant :

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Alors vous avez du sans doute échanger vos points de vue là-dessus, non ? » Demanda le rouquin avec un air méprisant et goguenard.

Hermione semblait à la fois blessée et décontenancée, à présent. La preuve, elle commença à parler sur un ton qui ressemblait à de la justification :

« Nous avons parlé du dernier match de quidditch de la coupe du monde ! »

Ron prit une teinte rougeâtre qui semblait due à une colère intense :

« Tu ne parles JAMAIS de quidditch avec nous ! Tu refuses même que Harry et moi en parlions devant toi, et même de _mes propres_ matches... !»

« Et bien peut-être que c'est parce que Pavies a une manière d'en parler plus passionnante que tu ne l'auras jamais, RONALD ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? Et je suppose que c'est aussi pour cette raison là que tu étais sortie avec Vicky... ? »

Hermione eut un cri de rage, et ses yeux brillèrent – peut-être les larmes qui y montaient :

« Tu n'as AUCUNE raison de mêler Viktor à ça ! »

« Bien sur, le cher Vicky est intouchable, lui... !»

Hermione fronça les sourcils un moment, et regagna sa combativité :

« Tout autant que l'est _Lav-Lav_... »

Ron sembla prit un instant au dépourvu, puis fit remarquer furieusement :

« Je ne suis plus avec Lavande depuis longtemps ! »

« Et je ne suis plus avec Viktor depuis plus longtemps encore ! Il est seulement _un ami_ ! » L'informa t-elle en appuyant fortement sur le dernier mot.

Ron ne sut que répondre un bref instant, mais lâcha finalement :

« Tant mieux pour toi ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ! Viktor était un garçon bien, intelligent, intérressant et très clairvoyant ! »

« Il était surtout riche et connu dans le monde entier, non ? » Fit sournoisement Ron.

Hermione eut un air profondément choqué.

« Je ne suis PAS le genre de filles qui s'intéresserait à un garçon simplement parce qu'il est connu ! Ne deviens pas comme cette idiote de Rita Skeeter ! »

« Bien, bien...Donc, tu étais allée à ce bal avec lui parce qu'il était _clairvoyant_, c'est ça ? Selon tes termes, bien entendu... » Se moqua Ron.

« En effet ! Parce qu'il avait été assez clairvoyant pour se rendre compte que j'étais UNE FILLE, LUI ! » Cracha Hermione avec toute la hargne dont elle était capable.

Une réelle rancœur et une profonde rage se fit sentir dans ces deux derniers mots.

Ron eut du mal à encaisser le coup. De toute façon, elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et transplana sur le champ.

Il fixa un long moment l'endroit où s'était trouvée Hermione, puis soupira.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, à deux doigts de se les arracher.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! » Maugréa t-il contre lui même.

Et il retomba sur sa chaise, fixant le pied de la table avec passion.

Mais qu'était-ce qui n'allait pas, chez lui... ? Pourquoi devenait-il aussi insupportable quand il s'agissait d'Hermione... ?

Bon, d'accord. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face.

Au bout de 10 ans d'amitié...il avait fini par comprendre. Mais surtout se l'avouer : ses sentiments envers Hermione avaient changés. La jalousie excessive et la possessivité qu'il ressentait envers elle... n'étaient pas vraiment justifiés par l'affection amicale qu'il avait toujours eu pour elle – il pensait bien à cette affection innocente, comme l'amour entre frère et sœur. Non, il s'agissait d'un amour différent.

Un amour entre un homme et une femme...

Bon sang, tellement difficile de se l'avouer ! Tellement destructeur, aussi...

Car cette jalousie et cette possessivité devenaient d'autant plus usantes qu'il ne pouvait les laisser apparaître au grand jour. Mais il était conscient que cela devenait parfois assez clair. Notamment pour Harry, par exemple... Lorsqu'il le fixait avec son air si désespéré, et comme une envie de l'étrangler pour le pousser à enfin avouer la verité à Hermione, Ron avait envie de disparaître de honte.

Mais il était toujours bel et bien là, et malgré sa scolarité à gryffondor, malgré qu'il ait fait le tour du monde avec Harry pour vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il ne trouvait pas le courage d'avouer à Hermione qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait comme jamais il n'aimerait Harry, comme jamais il n'avait aimé Lavande, ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Qu'il rêvait d'elle et de ses lèvres, de ses fines mains douces, de son sourire.

Qu'il rêvait de caresser ses cheveux, d'embrasser ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres pulpeuses, de tenir ses petites mains dans les siennes, de les sentir contre lui, son torse, son corps tout entier...

Qu'il rêvait de lui faire l'amour et de lui procurer un plaisir indéfinissable que PERSONNE autre que lui ne pourrait lui procurer. (Et qu'il ne laisserait jamais lui procurer, surtout...)

Mais voilà : il avait tellement peur qu'elle le repousse... tellement peur de la dégoûter... tellement peur qu'en voulant avoir plus, il ne perde ce qu'il avait déjà – son amitié.

Son amitié qu'il n'était plus vraiment sur d'avoir, d'ailleurs. Après lui avoir dit des choses les plus blessantes les unes ques les autres, après l'avoir rabaissée pour ne pas qu'elle voie à quel point elle était inestimable pour lui, après l'avoir faite hurler de fureur comme personne, pouvait-il encore avoir son amitié ?

Mais il était d'accord avec les regards désespérés et suppliants de Harry, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Soit il fallait tirer une croix à jamais sur l'idée de l'avoir dans ses bras, soit il fallait faire un pas en avant et tirer les choses au clair avec Hermione.

Harry revint avec un cornet supplémentaire à la main, et en annonçant :

« Hé vous deux ! Florian va fermer, on ferait mieux d'y aller... »

Puis il s'immobilisa en voyant Ron, avachi sur sa chaise, mais surtout : seul.

« Où est Hermione ? »

Puis il grimaça, tandis que Ron eut un triste sourire :

« Toi aussi tu commences à te poser la question... »

Harry roula des yeux.

« Bon, allez, on transplane chez moi... »

Ron soupira, et obéit.

* * *

Harry retira sa veste, et l'accrocha au portemanteau. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil à son ami et vit à quel poin il semblait aller mal. Il soupira, et commença :

« Ron... »

« Je sais, Harry » l'interrompit celui-ci.

Mais cela démangeait Harry – il avait besoin de poser la question. Ainsi, pour la première fois, il formula cette question et introduisit ce sujet tabou entre eux :

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dire à Hermione que tu es amoureux d'elle depuis nos 14 ans ? »

« Nos 15 ans seulement » corrigea Ron tristement, sans même chercher à nier.

Harry roula des yeux.

« Tu sais que j'ai gardé les morceaux de bras et de jambes qu'il restait de la figurine de Viktor Krum après qu'il ait eu la mauvaise idée d'aller au bal avec Hermione ? »

Ron leva vers Harry un regard apeuré, essayant de découvrir si c'était vrai. Il comprit rapidement, par l'étincelle dans le regard de l'Elu, qu'il ne mentait pas.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Pour les ressortir un jour où tout serait fini...Mais aparemment ce jour ne va _jamais_ arriver. »

La mine plus triste que jamais, Ron entra dans le salon spacieux de son ami et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Ron ! Tu as vaincu des tas de mangemorts, tu as affrontées les pires épreuves et tu ne peux même plus parler à ta meilleure amie ! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! » s'emporta le rouquin.

Puis il détourna le regard et chercha désespérément un moyen d'échapper à ce sujet. Ne trouvant, il dut se résoudre à expliquer à Harry :

« Ecoute... Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait avec un gars comme moi ? Pourquoi elle sortirait avec un rouquin idiot, gardien dans une équipe de quidditch – alors qu'elle déteste ce sport – quand elle peut avoir tous les intellectuels du monde... ? Tiens, tu sais avec elle sort, en ce moment ? Avec Pavies... »

Harry tendit une bière au beurre à son ami, et s'immobilisa en entendant le nom :

« Le chercheur ? » Demanda t-il tout de même.

Ron soupira en en fendre à l'âme.

« Bon, à toi d'écouter, Ron. Aucun de ces mecs n'était à ses cotés durant les épreuves que nous avons traversées. Et aucun d'eux n'était son meilleur depuis ses 12 ans...Tu seras toujours unique, à ses yeux ! »

« Oui, et je ne veux pas tout gâcher en essayant de devenir plus qu'unique. S'il te plait, Harry, arrêtons de parler de ça. »

Harry dévisagea Ron un instant, mais finit par céder :

« Bon, bon... »

* * *

_Arrêter d'en parler était une chose. Arrêter d'y penser une toute autre..._

Ron n'avait plus vue Hermione depuis une semaine. Une éternité, en d'autres termes. Elle lui manquait cruellement. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser leur dernière dispute. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui reparle de son premier petit ami... ? Pourquoi avait-il été assez stupide pour ne pas se rejouir de la voir, au lieu de la blamer immédiatement ? Il soupira. La tête de la jeune femme qui dormait sur son torse remonta et redescendit au même rythme. Il lui jeta un bref regard, puis reprit le cours de ses pensées. C'était désespérant. Comment pouvait-on réussir à rester amoureux de la même personne durant 10 ANS ! 10 ans, bon sang !

Pourtant, la femme avec il avait passée la nuit, par exemple, n'était vraiment pas mal. Alors pouquoi n'avait-il même pas envie de la connaître mieux ? Pourquoi allait-il jusqu'à penser à Hermione durant leurs ébats ? C'était mal... Et ça devait sans doute relever d'un problème psychologique profond.

Il fallait se défaire d'Hermione. C'était décidé, il passerait de plus en plus de temps avec Coralie, la jeue française qui se réveillait d'ailleurs paisiblement.

« Bonjour... » Sourit-elle.

Voilà, elle avait un magnifique sourire !

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Lui demanda t-il avec douceur.

« Comment il aurait pu en être autrement... ? » répondit-elle en se nichant contre lui.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort.

_Coralie, tu es mon dernier espoir...Fais moi oublier Hermione, je t'en supplie..._

« Tu viens, on va prendre le petit déjeuner... »

Ils se levèrent. Il lui prépara le petit déjeuner. Elle voulait ses œufs durs. Il nota cela dans un coin de sa mémoire. Hermione n'aimait pas les œufs. Coralie voulait du café. Au lait, et bien sucré s'il te plait. Hermione préférait le jus d'orange. Coralie voulait des tartines au beurre et de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat. Hermione aimait le miel.

Il s'assit face à Coralie, qui savoura le repas en silence. Hermione aimait lire le journal en même temps. Ron se souvint de l'époque où ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble, quand son amie lisait à voix haute tous les faits divers dignes d'attention...

Après le petit déjeuner, Coralie voulut utiliser la salle de bain. Bien sur, Coralie. Elle y resta plus d'une demi heure. Ron ne se souvenait pas qu'Hermione les ait fait attendre plus de 10 minutes.

Puis ils sortirent se promener, tout en discutant. Coralie était mignonne. Touchante. Hermione était une battante, une passionnée, survoltée et emportée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, mais savait se faire discrète quand c'était nécessaire.

Rien à dire. Hermione était vraiment parfaite.

Merci Coralie.

* * *

« Hé Harry ! Nous sommes arrivés ! »

« Vous ? » Répéta la voix de son meilleur ami en provenane de la cuisine.

« Oui, je suis avec Coralie ! »

« Ah... »

Ron se demanda pourquoi ce « Ah » semblait si gêné.

Il entra dans le salon, invitant sa petite amie – depuis maintenant 5 semaines – à en faire de même.

Et là, le « Ah » de Harry prit tout son sens.

Hermione tronait sur le canapé, à la place où Ron avait l'habitude de s'asseoir.

Elle eut un sourire crispé.

« Salut »

Elle compléta sa formule de politesse d'un signe de la main pour les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Ron était incapable de répondre. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Hermione...Il la revoyait pour la première fois depuis leur dernière dispute... Merlin comme elle lui avait manqué... Comme elle était rayonnante... Quoique pas ravie qu'il y ait une intruse, il le voyait bien...

« Hum. Salut, Hermione. Je te présente Coralie. »

Hermione sourit, tandis que la petite amie de Ron allait lui serrer la main.

« Ravie de te rencontrer »

Il y eut un blanc. Celui qui était sensé y remédier, Ron, se contentait de fixer ses pieds, ainsi il semblait prédestiné à durer. Hermione se leva donc :

« Je vais aider Harry... »

Dès qu'elle eut disparu de la pièce, Coralie se tourna vers Ron avec un regard à la foix inquiet et désolé :

« Elle me déteste... »

« Mais pas du tout, voyons ! C'est sa manière d'être, naturelle...»

« Si, je le vois bien qu'elle ne m'aime pas...Mais pourquoi ? Vous étiez ensemble, avant ? »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Elle est amoureuse de toi, peut-être ? »

« Elle a un petit ami ! » s'irrita Ron.

« Oh. »

Coralie se tut, visiblement confuse, ne parvenant pas à s'expliquer cette antipathie.

« Le dîner est près ! » s'exclama Harry, mettant terme à ce débat.

Ron prit la main de Coralie, plus pour se réconforter lui même que réconforter la jolie française, et alla s'asseoir. Sa petite amie prit place à ses cotés, et Hermione s'assit devant lui.

Elle sourit à Ron – le cœur de celui-ci rata un battement – et remarqua :

« Ca faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vus, Ron. J'en ai ratées, des choses, visiblement. Alors, depuis combien de temps etes-vous ensemble ? »

« 5 semaines » répondit Ron, crispé.

« Oh. Vous etes très mignons, tous les deux. »

Harry se posa à coté de l'ancienne préfète.

« Oui. » compléta t-il brièvement.

Mais Ron vit très bien dans son regard, que cette issue n'était pas du tout celle qu'espérait le Survivant.

« Nous voulons prendre notre temps et apprendre à nous connaître... » Les informa Ron.

Coralie serra sa main et sourit.

Ron, quant à lui, avait la sensation de suffoquer. Il régnait à cette table une lourde atmosphère d'hypocrisie. Harry était visiblement désappointé de la présence de la française et dégouté de ces évènements, Hermione furieuse que cette soirée ne soit pas réservée au trio comme elle l'avait espéré, et Ron désespéré de voir que finalement, ces 5 semaines avec Coralie n'avaient fait que le rendre plus fou encore d'Hermione.

La conversation reprit finalement son cours, menée par Harry et Hermione. Ron y participa occassionnellement, et Coralie, jamais.

Cette dernière dut rentrer plus tôt. Elle devait se rendre chez une amie dans le sud de l'angleterre le lendemain, et n'avait pas préparé ses bagages. Elle était désolée et avait passée une excellente soirée, bien entendu. Elle transplanerait. Après un long baiser à Ron, elle sortit de l'appartement et transplana.

Ron ferma la porte derrière et reprit son souffle un instant. Puis, il inspira profondément, lissa son T shirt, et retourna dans le salon avec un sourire – complètement faux.

Hermione et Harry étaient assis cote à cote sur le canapé, bras croisés et sourcils froncés.

Le sourire de Ron s'évanouit immédiatement.

Il prit place sur le fauteuil leur faisant face, et attendit. Ce fut Hermione qui lança le premier coup.

« Je pensais que ce serait une soirée pour nous trois. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps. » Déclara t-elle froidement.

« Je le croyais aussi » Ajouta Harry.

Ron les regard, choqué, puis s'exclama :

« Et bien MOI, je ne le savais pas ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai amenée ma petite amie ! Et puis _madame_ (il accorda un regard appuyé à Hermione pour la désigner) ne daigne plus donner signe de vie depuis des semaines, je n'aurais pas pu deviné qu'elle serait là aujourd'hui ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de deviner si tu avais lue la lettre que je t'avais envoyé » Rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton sauvage.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'arreta.

« Quelle lettre ? »

Hermione eut un rire sans joie et moqueur.

« Celle que tu n'as sûrement pas eu le temps de lire, trop occupé par ta _petite amie_ »

Ron regarda Harry, comme s'il l'implorait de venir à son secours. Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Ron dut se débrouiller :

« C'est TOI qui nous délaisse depuis plus d'un mois pour ton petit ami ! Alors n'essaie pas de me retourner le reproche... »

« Je suis passée voir Harry tous les soirs. » L'informa t-elle avec un regard plein de dédain.

Ron avala de travers.

Il la fixa un long moment, profondément blessé.

« Oh. Donc...Il n'y a que moi qui aie eu le privilège de t'éviter pendant 5 semaines ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Ron prit une grande inspiration.

« A quoi tu joues, Hermione ? On peut savoir ? »

« Et je vais te dire, si t'y tiens tant que ça. FIGURE TOI que je... »

« STOP ! Ca suffit ! » S'exclama Harry en se levant et levant les paumes en signe d'arrêt. « Je vous interdis de recommencer à vous disputer. Pas en ma présence et pas chez moi. Compris ? »

« Mais Harry ! »

« Pas de mais ! Vous etes... »

Il soupira.

« Je ne vous reconnais plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive (regard appuyé à Ron), je ne sais pas pourquoi vous etes comme ça, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que ça s'arrange. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce ne sont pas là mes amis d'enfance que j'aime tant. Passer du temps avec vous n'a plus rien à voir avec ce que c'était, avant... Et je veux que le Ron et l'Hermione d'avant reviennent. Je veux que vous mettiez tout ça au clair, que vous vous disiez ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Mais je ne veux plus passer du temps avec vous si c'est pour que ça finisse comme ça... »

Il soupira à nouveau et baissa les yeux à la fin de sa tirade.

« Excuse nous, Harry. C'est... » Hermione lança un regard à Ron, puis acheva « Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de te laisser te reposer. Merci pour le dîner, il était délicieux »

Elle lui adressa une bise sur la joue – Elle n'en avait jamais adressée à Ron, bien entendu ! – et sortit de l'appartement.

« Ouais, Harry, mon vieux...Je suis désolé. Je vais...faire des efforts, je te le promets. »

Harry fit un signe de la main pour dire que ça n'était pas si grave que ça. Ron lui fit une accolade, et sortit à son tour.

* * *

Bon, de quelle lettre parlait-elle ?

Ron fouilla sa maison de fond en comble. Où son hibou avait-il bien pu déposer sa lettre... ? Sur la table de la cuisine ? Non... Le canapé du salon ? Non... Il déplaça les coussins, fouilla la commode, puis se redressa et posa ses poings sur ses hanches, regardant autour de lui. Et là, ses yeux se posèrent sur la table basse qui tronait au milieu du salon. Dessus y était posé un parchemin soigneusement plié et cacheté. Seule Hermione pouvait préparer un courrier avec tant de perfection...

Il sourit mélancoliquement, et s'en empara.

_Salut Ron..._

_Je t'écris en sachant que tu ne répondras pas. Tu détestes écrire des lettres. Mais tu me connais, moi, j'adore ça...Et puis c'est tellement plus facile de te dire les choses en les écrivant. Car au moins, tu n'es pas là pour m'interrompre._

_Je ne veux pas vraiment m'excuser. Quoi ? Ne fais pas cette grimace ! Je n'ai AUCUNE raison de m'excuser ! Pose la lettre et pense y un instant. Qu'ai-je fait de mal... ? Rien... Tu es tellement étrange, ces derniers temps...Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de bizarre, certes, mais en ce moment, on atteint l'apogée ! Je ne sais pas comment on fait pour se disputer comme ça...Pourtant, je tiens énormément à toi, je ne veux pas le nier. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout ne peut pas être simplement comme avant... ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé... ?Et je suis sincèrement désolée que nous en soyions arrivés là. Donc je ne m'excuse pas, mais je suis désolée. Tu saisis la nuance ? Non, sûrement pas... Tant pis. C'est tout toi._

_Je voudrais bien que nous nous retrouvions, pour en discuter sérieusement, à cœur ouvert mais CALMEMENT. Sans élever la voix. Ce soir, je serais chez Harry pour le dîner. Tu pourrais te joindre à nous ? Nous pourrions passer une agréable soirée, tous les trois, comme avant. Puis si nécessaire, nous pourrions nous retrouver à deux pour discuter._

_Bien sur tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. C'est ton droit de vouloir que les choses restent telles quelles. Mais je voudrais vraiment qu'on corrige cela... Je crois que quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, nous ne pourrons pas tomber plus bas. _

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione._

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, en s'administrant un coup sur le front.

Après lecture de cette lettre, il comprenait en effet la frustration d'Hermione. Il avait tout gaché !

Dire qu'il avait débarqué avec sa petite amie...

« IMBECILE, IMBECILE, IMBECILE, IMBECILE ! »

Il jeta la lettre hors du canapé, et réfléchit.

Il fallait rattraper le coup. Mais comment... ?

Une phrase d'Hermione revint dans son esprit, tel un flash.

_Quoiqu'il arrive, nous ne pourrons pas tomber plus bas..._

C'était vrai. Il s'en rendait compte, à présent.

Cette phrase le hanta. Pour s'en débarrasser, il s'empara d'un plume, d'un parchemin, et s'installa confortablement près de sa chemisée.

_Hermione_

_C'est vrai que je déteste écrire. Tu me connais tellement par cœur... Mais après la gaffe que j'ai faite ce soir, c'est le moins que je puisse faire._

_Ecoute, je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu dis. Sauf que moi, je suis désolé ET je m'excuse. Tout est de ma faute. Et à un tel point...bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer._

_Je voudrais que nous nous retrouvions, toi et moi. Il est temps que nous mettions les choses au clair, c'est certain. Peut-être pourrais-tu passer chez moi ? Quand tu seras disponible...Quand tu voudras. Je t'attendrai. _

_Toute mon affection_

_Ron_

Bon. Ce n'était pas un chef d'œuvre de la littérature, mais c'était court, simple et clair.

Il plia le parchemin, le tendit à Coq, et lui indiqua l'adresse d'Hermione.

Restait plus qu'à attendre la réponse. A condition qu'elle arrive un jour.

Il passa une stupide demi heure à attendre, face à sa table basse, que la réponse arrive. Résolu à l'idée qu'elle ne serait pas aussi immédiate, il se leva et alla prendre sa douche.

L'eau brûlante, comme à son habitude.

Il savait qu'Hermione utilisait de l'eau froide. « Je vous assure que vous devriez en faire de même, c'est excellent pour la circulation sanguine, il faut appliquer le jet puissant contre vos jambes, et s'assurer que... »

Ben non. Ron préférait l'eau brûlante. Sauf lors de ses réveils perturbés, certains matins, après des rêves frustrants dont l' héroine était toujours Hermione...

Il coupa l'eau brusquement, et s'enroula dans son peignoir.

Sifflotant et se séchant les cheveux avec une petite serviette, il retourna auprès de la table basse – juste pour vérifier...Après, il irait manger.

« AAHHHH ! »

Il se posa une main sur le cœur, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! »

Elle sourit calmement.

« Tu m'as dit de passer quand je voulais. J'étais dispo et consentante. »

« Oh... »

Il laissa tomber sa serviette sur le fauteuil, et lui demanda, crispé et angoissé :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Un jus... »

« ...d'orange, je sais. (Il sourit, puis se rappelant d'un point essentiel, demanda :) Comment tu es entrée ? »

« Le double de la clef que tu laisses derrière le tuyau, devant ta porte... »

« Décidément, tu me connais trop bien... » Maugréa t-il en allant chercher sa boisson.

De retour rapidement, et le cœur battant la chamade, il la lui tendit.

« Voilà... »

Elle prit son temps pour le déguster, jetant un coup d'œil à Ron.

« Je t'ai dérangé, non ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que tu es en peignoir. »

« Oh. Non, aucune importance. Je suis content que tu sois là. »

Elle hocha la tête doucement, puis replongea le nez dans son verre. Ron attendit, attendit, attendit.

Il en eut assez. Maladroit, il finit par briser le silence en s'exclamant :

« Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione ! »

Elle leva un regard étonné vers lui. Il sentit ses oreilles rougir, et réfugia son visage entre ses paumes.

« Je suis...hors de contrôle ! J'agis n'importe comment, je t'énerve pour rien, jusqu'à ce que tu me détestes... »

« Je ne te déteste pas, Ron ! Je t'aime énormément. »

Certes. Le problème était là, justement. Il voulait qu'elle l'aime. Qu'elle l'aime _tout court_.

« Hermione, si je suis comme ça, c'est parce que...j'ai la sensation que tu n'es plus exactement une amie pour moi. »

Il trouva sa manière d'entrer en matière admirable. Fier de lui, il releva les yeux vers Hermione...pour la retrouver profondément blessée, défigurée par la tristesse. Ses yeux commençaient même à s'humidifier. Confus, il fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'elle bafouillait :

« Je...Bien. Donc, je ...ne suis plus vraiment une amie, pour toi. Je vois, très bien. En effet, cela explique tout...Bon. Merci pour le jus d'orange, et...Enfin, je vais y a aller, maintenant que tout est clair... »

Elle lui cacha la première larme qui tombait en se levant subitement et s'emparant de son sac, pour se précipiter vers la sortie...

« Hermione, attends ! Tu n'as rien compris...Laisse moi finir, s'il te plait ! »

Elle leva sa main, comme pour lui intimer de stopper, de se taire, de la laisser.

« Non, Hermione ! »

Il courut derrière elle et lui attrapa les poignets pour la retenir.

« Ecoute moi...Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu n'es plus exactement une amie parce que tu es beaucoup plus que ça. »

Elle le fixa un moment dans l'obscurité de l'entrée de l'appartement de Ron, avec des yeux rougis.

« Ron, j'en ai assez... » Soupira t-elle finalement.

Elle eut un sanglot, et de sa voix plus basse qu'à l'ordinaire, elle chuchota :

« Dis moi ce que je suis pour toi. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Mais il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Alors il resta ainsi, un long moment. Assez long pour qu'Hermione, lassée, commence à gigoter pour libérer ses poignets de l'emprise du rouquin.

« Non, attends...Voilà ce que tu es pour moi, Hermione. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, le cœur battant dans un tumulte que lui seul pouvait entendre, et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Il craignit qu'elle le repousse. Mais Hermione ne fit que répondre à son baiser avec plus de virulence encore.

Ron oublia complètement où il se trouvait, qui il était, ce qu'il faisait, le bonheur d'avoir réglée la situation, Coralie, Pavies, tout...

Hermione l'embrassait.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il l'avait enfin trouvée. Hermione était dans ses bras, et il avait bien l'intention de ne plus jamais avoir à la chercher.

* * *

Ahh... Et Voilà.

Verdicts ?


	4. Discrétion Oblige Fred Angelina

**Discréton Oblige**

****

_Voilà celle de Fred et Angelina :)_

_Attention, si vous n'appréciez pas les scènes trop charnelles, ce mini one-shot risque de ne aps etre à votre gout. Pourtant, il n'y a rien de bien méchant, mais je préfère vous prévenir ;)_

**

* * *

****Angelina laissa tomber sa cape sur un fauteuil de la salle commune, en chantonnant.**

**"And If you knewwwww...how much I love you..."**

**Elle sortit de la salle commune, continuant à scander les paroles du mytique groupe des bizar' sisters. Fred, la main tremblante se resserrant autour de la cape d'invisibilité, s'engagea dans le couloir à sa suite. Il repensa à la suspicion de Harry, face à sa demande pressante de lui prêter sa cape. Mais il avait fini par accepter. De toute façon, il était difficile de résister à Fred.**

**Angelina tourna brusquement, et se posta face au tableau ouvrant sur la salle de bain des préfèts. Fred eut un sourire invisible. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Elle n'était _pas_ préfète.**

**Elle annonça le mot de passe, et le chemin se libéra. Le gryffondor accéléra et entra silencieusement derrière elle.**

**Il avait terriblement honte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. C'était inexcusable, et d'ailleurs il savait que si quelqu'un le découvrait, il passerait pour le dernier des imbéciles pervers. Et c'était peut-être ce qu'il était, au fond...Mais la tentation était trop forte.**

**Angelina était la plus belle fille qu'il ait vue de sa vie. La première chose qu'il avait remarquée chez elle, lors de la répartition, avait été sa couleur de peau. Oh, des gens de couleur, il en avait vus des tas, bien entendu ! Ca n'avait jamais eu aucune importance à ses yeux. Mais Angelina...avait cette couleur caramélisée, à la fois claire et sombre...L'équilibre parfait...Puis il avait croisé son regard. Des petits yeux de poupée, un rien bridés, noirs comme du charbon, et entourés de courts cils recourbés à l'extrême...Elle était petite, mince, fragile, juste de quoi remplir les bras du rouquin...Non, ça n'avait vraiment pas été difficile d'avoir le coup de foudre pour elle.**

**Puis avec le temps, il savait qu'il se trouverait face à deux solutions : soit elle allait s'avérer être une idiote, et il allait rapidement l'oublier, soit le courant allait bien passer entre eux, et il allait en tomber irrémédiablement amoureux.**

**Malheureusement, elle s'était avérée être une jeune fille pleine de vie et de joie, amusante, drôle, intélligente, intéressante, curieuse et attentive, attentionnée et amie dévouée et compréhensive. Et comme si cette perfection ne suffisait pas, elle était folle du quidditch était entrée dans l'équipe en tant que poursuiveur.**

**Et le temps passait, Fred l'aimant un peu plus chaque jour qui passait, mais ne disant jamais rien. Un des jumeaux, _amoureux_ ? Naaaa...Il était le petit fou, celui qui amusait la galérie, celui que les filles appréciaient mais qu'aucune ne parvenait à avoir. Celui, avec son frère, que tout le monde connaissait un peu mais que personne ne connaissait vraiment.**

**Puis était advenue l'adolescence...Et la conscience de son corps et de celui des autres. George était un véritable pervers. Dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, il avait tentée l'expérience sexuelle, et depuis, ne faisait qu'en rechercher toujours plus. Fred, lui, avait été plus lent. Tout d'abord parce que la seule fille qu'il avait désirée avait été Angelina.**

**Angelina n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille mince et fragile. Elle avait dorénavant le corps si typiquement sublime des africaines. Des formes à en donner le tournis, un corps ferme et lisse...Fred en avait rêvé toutes les nuits, sans aucune exception. Et quand il avait couché avec d'autres filles, il avait été à deux doigts de gémir le mauvais nom.**

**Et à présent...Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien d'autre. Rien d'autre qu'ELLE. Angelina, angelina, angelina, angelina...Il savait qu'une fois par semaine, elle s'offrait un bain luxueux dans la salle de bain des préfèts. Toujours le même soir : mercredi. La même heure...Toutes les semaines, il la voyait poser son manteau et sortir de la salle commune, sachant où elle se dirigeait. La tentation avait été vraimen trop forte. Une fois, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, il avait besoin de la voir. Et arrêter de l'imaginer.**

**Et ce n'était pas dans son imagination ni dans son sommeil qu'Angelina retirait sa chemise, cette fois. C'était bel et bien devant lui, avec une lenteur qui semblait être prévue pour le torturer. AVec soin, elle défit les boutons, un par un...Puis elle souleva ses tresses, et fit glisser la tissu blan dans son dos.**

**Fred sentit son souffle s'accélérer à la vue du dos cambré caramelisé, barré du soutien gorge en dentelle rouge. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre ou de détacher son regard, qu'elle faisait déjà glisser sa jupe...  
Il retint un gémissement lorsque sa chute de rein apparut à ses yeux.**

**Angelina avait, de toute façon, la réputation d'avoir un corps absolument irrésistible. Fruit de tous les fantasmes, elle l'ignorait ou faisait semblant de l'ignorer. Fred s'était donc attendu à cette vue affolante. Mais rien ne l'aurait pu préparer à tant de...sex appeal...**

**Elle fit glisser les bretelles du sous vêtement, puis le défit habilement, et le lança plus loin. Elle se pencha pour retirer la culotte, arrachant un gémissment incontrôlable de la part du gryffondor, heureusement assez discret pour passer inaperçu**

**Puis, ainsi entièrement nue, elle se chargea de remplir la baignoire d'eau, avec ses mousses favorites, chantonnant toujours.**

**Fred passa un moment à la fois exaltique et terrifiant.**

**Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi erotique qu'Angelina dans la baignoire, la tête en arrière, yeux fermés. Pourtant, des femmes dans les positions les plus affriolantes, il en avait vues...Mais ça n'était pas ELLE. Ainsi, à présent, son membre agonisant douloureusement, il ne pouvait que fixer avec admiration la fille de ses rêves, tandis qu'elle se couvrait de mousse, à moitié endormie.**

**Il avait tant envie de tout laisser tomber et de se jeter sur elle ! Mais il ne le ferait pas, bien entendu...Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, la choquer, et faire en sorte qu'elle le déteste.**

**En réalité, la seule question qu'il se posait à cet instant, était de savoir qs'il devait ou non se libérer de cette douleur que lui infligeait la vue alléchante d'Angelina. MAis il avait trop peur de crier son nom et de se tahir...Mais elle était tellement, _tellement_, douloureuse...**

**Il fut distrait de ce dur dilemne par le souffle d'Angelina, qui s'accélérait. Il fronça les sourcils. Voilà qu'elle se toucha le cou, comme si quelque chose la serrait...Il se mordit la lèvre, intrigué. Son regard fut hypnotisé par la main d'Angelina, qui glissait à présent vers la naissance de sa poitrine...  
Elle eut un soupir, puis couvrit son sein de sa paume. Du moins essaya, car sa poitrine était trop importante pour que cela fut totalement possible. SA 2ème main gagne le sein libre, et Fred, totalement paralysé, la fixa, pendant qu'elle se malaxait les seins, gémissant à travers ses lèvres qu'elle mordait avec délice.**

**JAMAIS il ne se serait attendu à un tel spectacle...Ca devait être un rêve !**

**La tête d'Angelina se renversa encore plus en arrière, et ses gémissements prirent de l'importance. Ses mains relachèrent ses seins et Fred craignit qu'elle s'arrête. Mais ses peurs ne se réalisèrent pas : Angelina dirigeait à présent ses mains vers un autre endroit, plus bas.**

**Il ne pouvait voir précisément ses doigts d'agiter en elle, mais il voyait sa seconde main s'agripper au rebord de la baignoire géante, sa bouche grande ouverte de laquelle s'envolaient ses cris, et son buste onduler, accélerer...**

**Ses propres gémissements s'y mêlèrent, et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et s'adonna à la même tâche qu'Angelina.**

**Ils étaient ainsi là, une jeune fille se masturbant, un jeune homme se masturbant en la regardant...**

**Fred atteint son orgasme et fut content de voir qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence ni les manifestations de son plaisir. Elle jouit à son tour, en hurlant - et ce fut le moment où Fred crut s'évanouir :**

**"OH FREDDD"**

**Elle resta un long moment immobile, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Une fois qu'elle y parvint, elle redressa sa tête, retira ses doigts, et s'empara du shampoing.**

**Tandis qu'elle se lavait sans plus de cérémonie, comme si une telle occupation était tout à fait normale et habituelle, il resta là, planté, à la fixer stupidement. Son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner. Un terrible dilemne s'offrait à lui : se jeter dans l'eau avec elle, ou rester discret et correct. Faire les choses dans l'ordre, commencer par une sortie à Pré au Lard.**

**Ses bras relevés pour mousser ses cheveux, sa taille s'affinait, mettant en valeur sa chute de rein.**

**Il voulut se passer nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, mais la cape d'invisibilité s'accrocha à sa montre, soulevant ainsi un pan précieux. Paniquant, il essaya de la remettre en place mais ne parvin qu'à s'enmêler sans fin. Se débattant avec la cape, il finit par la faire tomber et tomber avec, en même temps.**

**Un profond silence suivit le "boum!" de sa chute.**

**Angelina sursauta, eut un cri effrayé,et se tourna brusquement vers lui. Elle resta un moment, yeux ronds, à le fixer sans comprendre.**

**Il suivit les impressions qui défilèrent en elle à travers ses yeux. D'abord, il le vit bien, de la timidité. Elle était nue devant lui, et sa pudeur reprit le dessus. Puis, pourquoi pas, du contentement, ou de la fierté, à le voir si perturbé par son physique. Peut-être, à ce moment là, de l'excitation. Finalement, une gêne immense et sans limite, une honte terrifiante en se souvenant de ses activités quelques minutes précédentes.**

**"Oh Merlin..." gêmit-elle douloureusement, et elle plongea sous l'eau pour ne plus le voir.**

**Il resta immobile. Que faire ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien! Attendre...**

**Evidemment à cours d'air, elle finit par ressortir sa tête, et il en profita pour s'exclamer, presque inconsciemment :**

**"JE SUIS DESOLE !"**

**Elle eut une grimace honteuse. Il commença à débiter des paroles sans même réfléchir :**

**"J'étais là...Je voulais prendre un bain...J'avais la cape, au cas où, parce que je ne suis pas préfet, je n'ai donc pas le droit d'être ici...Et puis tu es entré...J'ai paniqué...Je me suis recouvert de la cape...et puis tu étais nue, et c'était trop tard pour...**

**Elle balaya ses explications d'un geste de la main.Elle se mordit la lèvre un moment, visiblement essayant de rassembler tout son courage pour s'exprimer :**

**"Je m'excuse aussi. Pour..."**

**Elle croisa son regard, et après une plainte plus honteuse que jamais, replongea sous l'eau.**

**Fred eut un sourire. Le temps qu'elle resta sous l'eau lui permit de battre son record de déshabillage. Il pénétra alors dans la baignoire, restant tout de même à distance d'elle. LOrsqu'elle ressortit et le vit dans cette positon, elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Fred essaya d'avoir un sourire réconfortant, et fit avec douceur :**

**"Je trouve...que ce garçon a vraiment trop de chance"**

**Il était lui même gêné, et ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. Mais c'était la première réaction qui lui était venue à l'esprit, quelques chose de naturel et de simple, pouvant être mal interpêté, certes, mais leur situation avait-elle quelque chose de _normal_ ? Non ! Cétait tellement fou, qu'il n'y avait plus de comportement idéal à avoir ou de limites à ne plus dépasser. Chacun d'eux avait si intimement pénétré le territoire de l'autre, que revenir en arrière était impossible...**

**"Pourquoi ?"**

**"Ca..."**

**Il eut un rire nerveux.**

**"Angelina, tu es..."**

**Il s'interrompit et la fixa bien dans les yeux. Il espérait qu'elle y verrait toute sa passion, si ancienne mais toujours intacte, il espérait qu'elle saurait faire la différence entre lui et tous les autres pervers de son genre.**

**"...exactement pareille que dans mes rêves" **

**"Parce que tu as déjà rêvé de moi ?"**

**"Je...ça m'arrive très souvent, oui... J'ai voulu, plein de fois, te parler de... ben tu sais... que tu étais bien plus qu'une amie pour moi, mais... je n'aurais jamais cru que... j'ai pensé que ça pourrait détruire notre amitié, si tu ne voulais pas de moi, et je ne voulais pas prendre de risque..."**

**"Oui, je comprends... Non parce que... moi aussi, ça m'arrive de rêver de toi, tu vois. Enfin, ça, tu as dû le comprendre..."**

**Elle eut un rire gêné. Elle parcourut la salle de bain du regard, comme si elle y recherchait un soutien quelconque. Puis elle baissa les yeux vers l'eau, et la tapota en disant doucement :**

**"Fred, je dois avouer que je suis vraimen dingue de toi."**

**"Angelina, je dois avouer que je suis amoureux de toi depuis la première année..."**

**Elle rit à nouveau.**

**"Fred ?"**

**"Mm ?"**

**Mais elle ne dit rien, et se contenta de nager jusqu'à lui.**

**Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, mais l'embrassa avec trop de volupté et de sensualité pour que cette timidité soit ressentie.**

**Fred allait devenir fou. Il était impossible de décrire les sensations qu'il ressentait à cet instant.**

**La fille de se reves, celle dont il était amoureux depuis toujours, celle sur laquelle il fantasmait en permanence, était nue, dans ses bras, dans un bain, en train de l'embrasser...**

**Existe t-il des mots pour décrire _cela_?**

**Il était tout simplement heureux. Pour la suite directe de cette scène, et pour la suite à long terme.**

**Car ce soir, il lui ferait l'amour passionément, il le savait. Ils s'appretaient à partager un plaisir charnel absolument unique et sensationnel.**

**Mais le meilleur serait sans doute de se lever le lendemain matin, en sachant qu'il retrouverait Angelina, qu'elle était à lui, qu'aucun autre n'aurait le droit de la toucher, que Fred pourrait la caresser, l'embrasser, l'aimer et qu'il serait dorénavant le seul à en avoir la prérogative...**

**Quelle étrange façon de commencer une relation ! Mais après tout... Fred et Angelina _étaient_ étranges.**

* * *

Et voilà ! je dois vous dire que je me suis assez amusée de l'écriture de ce petit one shot :)

J'spère que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé choquant ;) dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est la première fois quej'ose écrire quelque chose dnas le genre.

bisous à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**TEL UN PECHE**

_Moi, j'aime les femmes qui ont des beaux yeux_

_Et aussi des petits pieds, et une taille élancée  
_

_Et de la manière dont je les aime...c'est ainsi que je les aime :  
_

_Les paumes moites, le souffle court._

_Moi, j'aime les femmes innocentes_

_De celles similaires à des nourrissons_

_Et de la manière dont je les aime...c'est ainsi que je les aime :  
_

_Vous n'imaginez pas combien c'est agréable à chaque baiser._

_Moi, j'aime les femmes intelligentes._

_De celles qui pensent beaucoup, parlent peu, savent beaucoup_

_Dont les caprices sont supportables n'importe quand n'importe où_

_Et de la manière dont je les aime...c'est ainsi que je les aime._

_Elle doit allumer d'éternels feux en moi,_

_Et même ma mort lui sera dûe._

Sirius savait qu'on tombe amoureux d'une femme principalement pour 3 raisons.

Certains hommes sont guidés par leur désir naturel envers elles, ils ne peuvent pas plus contrôler leur attirance qu'ils ne peuvent remplir d'eau des tonneaux percés. Une démarche chaloupée, une silhouette harmonieuse, un regard allumeur, des cils clignotants, des cheveux caressants, des lèvres moelleuses, des hanches arrondies, des jambes interminables peuvent suffir à les faire flancher, céder, les ensorceler.

Certains sont des idéalistes, persuadés qu'une femme peut contrôler et organiser leur existence de sa seule intelligence. De la culture, de l'ouverture d'esprit, de l'humour, de la curiosité, de la logique, de la vivacité peuvent les obséder, les occuper, les garder, les emprisonner.

D'autres, enfin, d'irraisonnables, s'attardent sur un rouge à lèvre mal mis, une maladresse amusante, remarquent ces femmes qui ne semblent pas être à leur place où qu'elles soient, qui se passionnent pour tout ce qui ennuit les autres, qui répondent à côté aux questions qu'on leur pose, qui tombent sur un sol plat et lisse.

C'est cette troisième raison que Sirius découvrit en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil moelleux du salon de Leeroy, batteur de gryffondor.

Ce dernier riait encore à gorge déployée, sa bière au beurre tangant dangereusement dans sa main.

« Et donc c'en est fini avec ton bon vieux père. »

« Surtout ma bonne vieille mère... »

« Et Regulus ? »

« Quoi, Regulus? »

« Il ne t'a pas défendu? »

Sirius haussa un sourcil et James rit.

« Si Regulus pouvait encore boire le lait de ma mère il le ferait. »

Leeroy eut un sourire moqueur.

« Il n'a pas l'air d'un méchant garçon. »

« Non, il est juste passif et stupide. »

Un grand fracas de verre retentit et Leeroy soupira.

« Mindy ! »

« Oui! »

« Excusez moi... »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce d'où s'élevait la voix de sa soeur.

Leur conversation était plus faiblement perceptible :

« Merlin, Mindy, tu n'es même pas assez grande pour attraper ça, comment tu as pu le casser?! »

« Ca va, je ... »

« Tu étais encore en train de fourrer ta jambe je ne sais où, c'est ça ? Tiens... »

Il revint quelques instants plus tard.

« Désolé, les gars. Je suis batteur dans une équipe de quidditch et ma soeur est ballerine, mais dans la vie quotidienne, j'ai 10 fois plus de grâce qu'elle. »

Il s'assit avant de remarquer qu'il avait amené sa bière au beurre dans l'autre pièce.

« Mindy, ma... »

« Bière, je sais ! »

Elle déposa la bouteille devant lui et ressortit.

Sirius cala son dos contre le fauteuil, buvant une longue gorgée. Elle avait une courte chevelure folle qui encadrait son visage et qui crierait pour se plaindre du manque de soin si elle le pouvait, des yeux entourés de cils interminables qui lui donnaient un regard pétillant, et des joues soupoudrées de tâches de rousseur. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais ses jambes semblaient disproportionnées par rapport à son buste, beaucoup plus longues qu'elles ne le devraient.

« Mindy est à Poudlard ? » demanda Sirius d'un air neutre. « Je ne l'avais jamais vue. »

« Elle est à Serdaigle. Surement la plus mauvaise élève que Serdaigle n'ait jamais accueillie. »

Sirius rit et allait engager à nouveau une conversation susceptible d'entraîner la venue de Mindy, mais Leeroy l'interrompit :

« Bon, James, tu as des plans pour la prochaine de saison de Quidditch ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je ne chôme pas pendant les vacances d'été. Je ne me contente pas d'accueillir les chiots égarés, j'ai aussi un plan d'attaque en béton pour contrecarrer la défense de serpentard. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que leur capitaine s'en va cette année. On pourra profiter de la période de flou qui résulte de la transition pour baigner les notres dans la confiance. Pour ce qui est de serdaigle, je trouverai quelques espions pour des piques offensives particulières. Et poufsouffle...tant qu'ils n'auront pas un nouvel attrapeur, leur équipe restera toujours aussi bancale. »

« Ca s'annonce bien...! » S'enthousiasma Leeroy en se frottant les mains.

Sirius but une nouvelle gorgée, desinteressé par la conversation.

* * *

Ce soir là, Sirius et James pensaient chacun à leur sport, chacun enchanté par des nouvelles perspectives pour l'année scolaire qui s'annonçait, leur dernière.

James savait que la coupe serait pour gryffondor, et sirius savait que Mindy serait pour son lit.

Alors qu'après une tape à l'épaule de son meilleur ami, il s'apprêtait à aller dans sa tente, ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et fit d'un air sérieux :

« Je te conseille de trouver une autre conquête, Patmol. »

« Hmm ? »

« Je suis sérieux. Profites en tant qu'elle ne signifie rien pour toi pour l'oublier et en trouver une autre. Leeroy est plus protecteur à son égard qu'un père, une mère, un frère, un mari, un agent réunis. Il ne te pardonnera jamais de tenter quelque chose avec elle. »

« Ca devient ridicule. C'est une grande fille. »

« Tu en trouveras des bien plus belles, et tu le sais. C'est comme toujours ton adrenaline pour l'interdit qui te pousse. »

« Elle est mignonne, non ? »

« Pas assez pour valloir d'être détesté par un de nos amis. »

Sirius balaya la conversation d'un mouvement de main.

« C'est bon, on va pas en pleurer. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'est assez gonflé comme conseil venant de quelqu'un qui a sacrifié 6 ans de fierté pour une fille. »

Après un sourire moqueur, Sirius s'éloigna dans un baillement à peine étouffé.

* * *

Mindy tapa dans la vitre de leur compartiment.

Elle échangea un sourire avec James et les salua. Sa voix parut spécialement calme et veloutée à Sirius.

« Tu as oublié ça, non ? »

Elle lui tendit sa montre.

« Ah oui...J'ai du la retirer momentanément le jour où j'étais chez toi, et... »

« Surement. Bon voyage, les garçons. »

Elle sortit après un dernier regard à la ronde.

Remus avait les sourcils haussés.

« Le coup de la montre ? A la soeur de Leeroy? »

« Elle n'est pas que la soeur de Leeroy, d'accord ? Elle a le droit d'exister en dehors de son frère, non? »

Jamers soupira.

« Tu ne m'écoutes donc pas, Sirius... »

« J'avais oublié la montre avant que tu me mettes en garde, c'est tout. »

« _Oublié _ ? » Pouffa Peter.

Sirius balaya une fois de plus les remarques de son mouvement de main si typiquement Black.

« Tu ressembles à ta mère quand tu fais ça » Fit James.

Et il reçut en réponse un geste obscène qui fit rire Peter.

* * *

Il lui prit la main et la tira vers la salle de cours.

Ses yeux étaient arrondis de surprise et elle les plissa pour distinguer ses traits dans la salle obscure.

« Sirius Black ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

Il se dit que tous ces jeux étaient stupides. Si au moins il pouvait satisfaire son désir, il serait enfin apaisé et plus personne n'aurait à le prévenir ou lui faire la morale.

« Je ne t'ai même pas remercié pour la montre. »

« Ah oui ? Et ça nécessite autant de mystères? »

« Il paraît que ton frère a installé dans tout Poudlard une menace subliminale pour quiconque essaierait de t'approcher. Allons à Pré au Lard. »

« Un jeudi soir ? »

« Fais moi confiance. »

« Je ne te connais même pas! »

« Laisse moi une chance de me faire connaître, alors. Je suis un ami de ton frère, n'est-ce déjà pas un bon début? »

Elle sembla y réfléchir intensément, son regard à la fois torturé et tenté.

« Ecoute Mindy. Je te trouve délicieuse et j'ai envie de mieux te connaître. Je ne veux pas me laisser impressionner par la désapprobation de ton frère. Si tu me dis que tu préfères y aller ce weekend avec le reste de l'école, je patienterai. C'est à toi de voir. »

« Non, mon frère créera des histoires. »

« Alors nous en arrivons à mon point. »

Il lui reprit la main.

« Juste boire un verre. Je peux tout aussi bien éclairer cette salle de classe et aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger dans les cuisines si tu préfères. J'ai juste pensé que ça serait assez minable pour un premier rendez vous. »

Il pouvait tout aussi bien l'amener à la salle sur demande, mais il savait ce qui y apparaîtrait : un immense lit moelleux, et essayer de coucher avec une fille au premier rendez vous était une erreur de débutant.

« Juste un verre et on revient, alors. »

Il éclaira la salle de son sourire.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, 5 heures plus tard, ils chancelaient tous deux, nageant dans une euphorie alcoolique, s'embrassant dangereusement à chaque angle de couloir, derrière chaque statue, chaque tapisserie.

Il la laissa à l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle et s'éloigna après un salut militaire.

« A demain Jolie Mindy »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil et se retourna pour faire face à l'enigme.

* * *

Il la vit dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, la tête posée sur ses livres, le regard perdu au loin, la plume traçant toute seule des dessins sur les parchemins.

« Wouah, c'est toujours impressionnant, un serdaigle au travail. »

Elle lui retourna un geste obscène.

« Méchante humeur ? »

Elle ne releva même pas la tête.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te voir. J'ai besoin de... peut-être 4-5 jours avant de pouvoir recommencer à supporter ta vue. »

Il y eut un silence uniquement perturbé par des pages qui se tournaient ça et là.

« C'est sérieux ? » Demanda Sirius d'un ton hésitant.

« Demande à Paula. »

Son visage s'éclaira de compréhension.

« Hey, je n'ai rien fait. »

« Non, tu avais juste ta langue dans sa gorge. »

« Techniquement c'était elle qui forçait le passage avec la sienne. »

« C'est dégoûtant. Dégage. »

« Mindy, s'il te plaît... »

« Va te faire foutre, Black. »

« Mindy, comprends moi! »

La biliothécaire l'interrompit :

« Hum Hum ! Black, je vous avais déjà expliqué que je ne voulais plus vous voir dans ma bibliothèque. »

«Ah, c'est la votre...? Excusez moi, je l'ai confondue alors. Mindy, je t'attends à l'endroit habituel. S'il te plait. Je prends ton frère en otage. »

Il lui lança un regard insistant et se retourna subitement pour s'éloigner. Elle bondit de sa chaise et se lança à sa poursuite, ne prêtant pas attention à la bibliothécaire qui lui intimait de revenir ranger ce qu'elle avait sorti.

Elle l'attrapa dans le couloir et lui tira la cape pour le plaquer contre un mur.

« Connard , tu oses me menacer ?! »

« Mindy tu es la fille la plus vulgaire. Mettons nous d'accord. Depuis des mois, je ne demande qu'une chose : officialiser les choses entre nous. Je t'ai dit que je suis très attaché à toi, tu m'obsèdes, et je suis prêt à discuter avec ton frère pour régler les choses avec lui. A la sortie de Poudlard, je m'installe dans mon appartement et je t'invite même à m'y rejoindre pendant tes vacances. Tu refuses continuellement d'être vue en public avec moi, du moins autrement qu'en simples connaissances. Si je continue à éviter toutes les filles, on va penser que je suis devenu gay. »

« Et alors ?! » hurla t-elle d'un air enragé.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« L'un des aspects le plus plaisant d'une relation, c'est justement la liberté de pouvoir caresser, embrasser, taquiner la personne avec laquelle on est en public. Je suis privé de beaucoup de choses à cause de ton entêtement. »

«Et bien va faire tout ça avec Paula, alors ! »

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna avec une fureur qui effaça toute sa grâce de ballerine.

Ses cheveux emmêlés lui donnèrent une furieuse envie de plonger ses mains dedans pour la coller au mur et l'embrasser follement.

* * *

Il ne l'avait pas vue seul à seul depuis 2 semaines et le manque commençait à sérieusement se faire sentir dans son humeur.

James et Leeroy discutaient de quidditch avec une vivacité redoublée au fur et à mesure qu'approchait le match contre serdaigle, ce qui permettait de ne pas metttre en avant son attitude maussade.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Mindy, à la table de sa maison. Elle souriait paisiblement en discutant avec le garçon à ses côtés, pressant un citron sur son assiette.

Le contraste qui la concernait ne finissait pas d'amuser le jeune Black. Elle jurait comme un camionneur, ne cessait de s'emmêler les membres dans chaque geste de la vie quotidienne, sa colère surlignait sa voix d'un air enragé, sa voix qui habituellement était douce et paisible. Et lorsqu'elle dansait, son corps semblait porté par une grâce purement divine, qui aurait porté la larme à l'oeil de l'homme le moins sensible au monde.

La danse lui apportait également une souplesse aphrodisiaque, mais rien ne l'était autant, aux yeux de Sirius, que ses cheveux, toujours emmêlés, toujours follement désordonnés. Cheveux que le jeune homme à ses côtés poussait sur le côté de son visage pour lui permettre de voir son assiette, et elle le remercia avec un sourire.

Il sentit son sang bouillir et s'apprêtait à bondir de sa chaise quand une voix grave le fit sursauter :

« Wow, wow, wow ! C'est qui ce connard? »

Il se tourna vers Leeroy, se rappelant juste de sa présence.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Il a caressé les cheveux de ma soeur, où je rêve? »

« J'ai pas fait attention. » Répondit Rémus en mâchant.

« Oui, il l'a fait. » répondit Sirius d'une voix agacée.

Il s'attira le regard suspicieux de James, mais cela lui était égal.

Lui même n'avait pas eu l'occasion de caresser ces cheveux depuis des semaines, et un imbécile se ...

« ...permet de la toucher ?! Il est MORT. »

A cet instant, le garçon posa sa main sur celle de Mindy en lui expliquant quelque chose, et elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour retirer sa main.

Sirius et Leeroy se levèrent tout aussi brusquement, mais tous deux étaient trop en colère pour s'en rendre compte.

Leeroy fut le plus rapide. En quelques secondes et après avoir bousculé plusieurs personnes, il s'assit entre sa soeur et son ami.

Les gryffondors n'entendirent pas ce qu'ils se dirent, mais le garçon sembla comprendre le message. Il se leva et s'éloigna. Mindy plongea son regard furieux dans son assiette, rougissant de honte alors que son frère la sermonnait. Elle se leva à son tour pour sortir de la Grande Salle, et Sirius fit immédiatement de même.

Il la rattrapa quelques couloirs plus loin, lui saisit violemment le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

Elle eut une grimace de douleur alors que Sirius collait son visage au sien.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, Mindy ! NE – JOUE – PAS – AVEC - MOI! »

« Jouer ? Tu appelles ça jouer ? Petit joueur ! Imagine sa langue au fond de ma gorge! »

Il mit un coup de poing dans le mur, juste à côté du visage de Mindy, qui sursauta.

« C'est TOI qui refuses de te montrer en public avec moi ! »

Des larmes naissaient dans les yeux de Mindy, sûrement autant de colère que de peur face à la violente réaction de sirius.

« POURQUOI est-ce que je refuse, hein Sirius ?! »

Il respirait bruyamment, les larmes de la jeune fille le freinant légèrement. Elle poursuivit à haute voix

« Pourquoi ?! Parce que j'attends, avant de faire face à la violence et la colère de mon frère, d'être sure que notre relation n'est pas une idiotie d'écoliers ! Quelque chose de vrai, de profond, de durable ! Tu crois que tu me le prouves en allant embrasser d'autres filles, en faisant l'enfant gâté ? Tu crois que tu m'aides ?! »

« Ce n'est que ton foutu frère ! Ni ton père, ni ta mère, juste un frère, MERDE ! »

« Nous avons été placés en famille d'accueil chez ces gens ! Il est ma seule famille !! ALORS SI, Sirius, il est à la fois mon père et ma mère ! »

Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces et s'éloigna, alors que Sirius passait une main dans ses cheveux, y sentant quelque trace d'humidité.

* * *

Sirius tira le rideau du baldaquin de James et s'assit au bout du lit, faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

« Tu as eu de la chance qu'il soit aveuglé par la colère » fit James. « Il n'a rien remarqué. »

« Tu savais que ce n'était pas leurs parents? »

« Oui » Dit simplement son ami.

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui.

« Oui ? Leeroy te l'a dit, et pas à moi ? »

« Non, c'était ...elle. »

Un lourd silence s'établit entre eux. James avait détourné le regard et sirius sentit les battements de son coeur accélerer.

« Pourquoi Mindy t'aurait confié ça ? C'était quand? »

« Il y a quelques années... »

« Quoi ? Je ne savais même pas que vous vous parliez ! »

« J'allais souvent chez Leeroy l'été, pour parler de quidditch...On... »

« MERLIN, JAMES ! »

« Hey, tu ne savais même pas qu'elle existait, à l'époque, Sirius, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Je ne peux pas changer le passé ! »

«Tu aurais pu me le dire! «

« Ce n'était pas important. »

« Jusqu'où ça a été ? »

James ne répondit pas. Sirius se leva, referma le rideau, et sortir du dortoir.

* * *

« Pourquoi Sirius et James ne se parlent plus ? » demanda Peter à voix basse.

Remus se pencha vers lui et résuma :

« Sirius ne parle plus à James parce qu'il ne lui a pas dit qu'il avait couché avec une fille qui...non, James a couché avec une fille que Sirius...Non, attends ce n'était pas ça. »

Il s'arrêta, réfléchit un moment, puis répondit :

« Bon, une histoire de fille. »

« James n'a pas besoin de ça avec le match contre serdaigle de tout à l'heure... »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Sirius a juste besoin de laisser sa colère retomber. Quelle que soit l'histoire en détail... »

Il soupira et s'engagea dans le couloir vers la grande salle.

* * *

A l'heure du match, sirius courut vers la salle commune des serdaigles. Il attendit en grattant le sol de sa chaussure, les mains dans les poches.

Certains serdaigles sortirent en lui souriant, d'autres en le chariant sur le match. Quelques filles vinrent discuter, et il ne leur répondit qu'avec le minimum d'intérêt. Lorsque Mindy sortit de la salle commune, il bondit en les laissant où elles étaient.

« On peut parler? »

« Non. »

« Tu as couché avec James ? »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher aussi brusquement que si elle s'était cognée contre un mur en verre. Sirius poursuivit précipitamment :

« Comment il a fait ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus qui a suffi à lui attirer cette faveur que je n'ai pas méritée? »

« C' était donc ça, tout ce que tu attendais ? »

Elle recommença à marcher à vive allure. Sirius regarda à gauche puis à droite, et essaya de garder la voix basse en sentant sa colère monter :

« Ca fait partie du genre de choses qu'un homme attend, en effet ! »

« Sirius, tu commences à être fatigué ? Moi, oui. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent silencieusement en plein couloir, forçant tous les serdaigles qui se rendaient au match à les contourner.

« Tu pourrais être en train de coucher avec plein d'autres filles, non ? Ou à t'amuser au match avec des amis, ou goûter à toutes les langues, j'en sais rien...C'est mieux de te disputer avec moi ? Peut-être qu'on devrait laisser tomber. Peut-être que ça n'était pas censé fonctionner, c'est tout. »

Il sentit la panique le gagner, si bien qu'il abandonna sa stratégie offensive rapidement pour changer de discours :

« Tu ne comprends pas. Tu me rends complètement dingue, Mindy. Complètement. Le problème est là. Je veux pouvoir te prendre la main quand j'en ai envie, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser et passer ma main dans tes cheveux comme il me plaît, je veux montrer à tout le monde que tu es à moi et que personne n'a le droit de t'approcher. Je me fiche de ce que pourra dire ton frère. Est-ce que tu étais si amoureuse de James ? »

« Non j'étais amoureuse d'un autre. Un moldu qui ne voulait pas de moi. J'ai essayé de me consoler avec James durant l'été et lui, il voulait juste une première expérience sexuelle. Content de voir à quel point notre histoire était pathétique ? »

Rougissante de honte, elle le fixait avec défi. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et lui prit la main dans le couloir vide.

« Allons ailleurs. »

« Je n'en ai pas envie. »

« S'il te plait. Ecoute Mindy, je t'aime. Tu entends ça? Je me fiche que tu m'aimes en retour ou non. J'espère que ça viendra. Je serai patient. Allons ailleurs. »

« J'ai essayé de me suicider, Sirius. Quand ce garçon m'a craché au visage, j'ai essayé de me tuer. Mon frère m'a sauvée, et il a juré que plus aucun garçon ne s'approcherait de moi. Me voilà aussi bas que je puisse être. Tu aimes toujours ce que tu vois ? »

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, lui prit la main et la tira jusqu'à l'endroit vide le plus proche : son dortoir.

_Tel un péché  
_

_Une page se détache du cours du temps_

_Lorsque nous nous séparons._

_Dès le tout début de cette romance_

J'en redoutais la fin

_Tel un péché, je t'ai caché_

_Personne n'a pu te voir à mes côtés_

_Mes yeux ont ri alors que mon âme a pleuré_

_Tel un péché j'ai tout caché_

_Ni d'aujourd'hui ni d'hier_

_Il ne restera rien_

_De ces moments où tu me jalousais_

_Même les photos ont jauni_

* * *

Leeroy riait aux éclats alors que James imitait l'attrapeur des serdaigles, les bras accrochés à son balai, le reste du corps suspendu au dessus du vide.

« Merliiiiin Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin !!! »

« ahahahhahhh ! »

James trébucha sur un objet qu'il prit et lança au loin, riant aux larmes alors que la scène défilait encore devant ses yeux.

Leeroy parcourut l'objet du regard et son rire s'essouffla peu à peu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

James haussa les épaules, Remus répondit :

« Une barrette, je crois. »

Leeroy bondit et s'en empara.

« C'est toi qui as amené ça ici? »

Remus haussa un sourcil.

« Mes cheveux te semblent ils en avoir besoin ? Ca doit être à une fille de passage. »

« C'est à ma soeur, CONNARD !! »

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent alors que les pièces s'assemblaient dans son esprit.

« Tu es sur ? Beaucoup de filles ont... »

« LEQUEL D'ENTRE VOUS ? C'EST LEQUEL?! »

Il y eut un lourd silence durant lequel les 3 maraudeurs présents le fixèrent silencieusement avec des yeux ronds.

Leeroy sortit du dortoir, le poing serré autour de la barrette.

« Sirius est un homme mort » Résuma sombrement Peter.

« Regardez sur la carte où il est. »

Remus s'en chargea et répondit doucement :

« Avec Mindy, dans le parc. »

* * *

« Alors, tu viendras me voir quand je ne serai plus à Poudlard ? »

« Tais toi. »

« J'ai été si mauvais que ça? »

Elle rit en nichant sa tête contre son torse.

« Je n'ai même pas encore fini d'émerger. »

Elle tira la cape de Sirius contre elle pour se protéger du vent. Il sortit sa baguette, fit émerger un filament de feu qui tourna autour d'eux. Elle l'observa en souriant.

« Nous n'avons jamais appris ça. »

« J'ai accumulées certaines connaissances dans ma carrière passée de dragueur. »

« Oui je l'ai remarqué »

Elle eut un soupir d'aise.

« Demain, j'irai parler à Leeroy. Je lui dirai que je suis amoureux de sa soeur, qu'elle sera en sécurité avec moi, et qu'il peut être serein. »

« Quelle garce chanceuse... »

Sirius sourit et caressa ses cheveux.

« Je veux te voir danser. »

« Je ne veux pas m'éloigner. »

« Parfait, je... »

« SALOPARD ! »

Leeroy, batti comme un tronc d'arbre, la force décuplée par la colère, souleva Sirius d'un bras pour l'éloigner de sa soeur et le rejeta au sol plus loin.

Il savait qu'un duel de sorcier le désavantagerait, alors il opta pour le bon vieux règlement de compte moldu.

Le premier coup de poing émit un bruit effrayant, et du sang gicla du visage de Sirius. A partir de là, les coups plurent, et les supplications de Mindy n'y changeaient rien.

« Tu as sauté ma soeur dans ton dortoir, hein ? Sur le lit où je m'assois pour discuter avec toi, espèce de SALAUD ?! »

S'ajoutèrent les coups de pied, puis Leeroy se mit à genoux pour le frapper plus intensément. Sirius ne disait rien, et il avait été de toute façon trop sonné dès le premier coup de poing pour pouvoir riposter.

« LEEROY LACHE LE! »

Elle chercha la baguette de Sirius sur l'herbe – la flamme ayant disparu – puis, la trouvant enfin, fit jaillir des fils qui emprisonnèrent son frère à grand peine.

« PUTIN, MINDY ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Il se fout des filles, il veut juste te sauter, tu comprends? Tu ne peux pas arrêter de choisir les pires ordures, un peu ? J'avais bien raison de ne te laisser aucun répit, tu vois, j'avais bien raison ! C'est un manipulateur, il ne fait que... »

Mais elle ne lui prêtait pas attention, et appliquait ça et là des sorts de guérison sur Sirius.

Ce dernier avait les poings serrés tremblants.

« Leeroy, écoute moi. »

« Ferme LA !! »

« LEEROY. Je n'ai que des bonnes intentions envers ta soeur, tu comprends ça? »

La voix de Leeroy baissa d'un ton et ses yeux se plissèrent de haine.

« La dernière personne au monde, Black. Tu es la dernière personne au monde que je laisserai s'approcher de ma soeur. Je te connais trop bien. »

« Va te faire _foutre,_ alors. Mindy, tu viens. »

Il s'empara de la main de la jeune fille et tourna le dos à Leeroy, toujours attaché.

Mais Mindy avait un air profondément las sur le visage, et elle retira doucement sa main, évitant de regardant Sirius défiguré.

« C'est mon frère, Sirius. »

« Et donc ? Tu vas finir ta vie seule ? Lui peut coucher avec qui il veut, lui peut faire des projets avec des filles mais toi, tu resteras éternellement seule ? Ou bien ton problème à toi aussi, ça n'est qu'avec moi? »

« Il ne s'agit pas de... »

« Je t'ai prouvé que je t'aimais, MINDY ! J'ai merité quelques sacrifices ! »

Il attendit quelques secondes, la main tendue, le sang pas encore sec sur son visage, puis s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot ni regarder en arrière.

* * *

C'est au bras de son frère qu'elle arriva au mariage, comme Sirius s'y était attendu.

Il sentit le regard insistant de James sur lui. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis la fin de leur scolarité. Lui avait-elle manqué ? Pas réellement.

Du moins, il n'avait pas ressenti ce manque jusqu'à cet instant. C'était probablement une sorte de peine latente, quelque chose qui l'avait dévoré sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il dut retenir un sourire en remarquant qu'elle ne s'était même pas coiffée pour l'occasion. Sa coupe de cheveux n'avait pas changé, toujours courts, toujours emmêlés, ils lui faisaient encore envie. La jeune fille au bras de Sirius avait une longue chevelure d'ébène brillante, assortie à sa peau bronzée et ses yeux charbon.

« Je vais prendre un verre, Sirius. Tu en veux ? »

Puis elle suivit son regard et demanda :

« Tu les connais ? »

« Je crois que nous étions à Poudlard ensemble. Je me souviens plus vraiment de leurs noms. » Mentit -il.

Puis il dirigea ses yeux vers Anissa et lui sourit.

« Ne bouge pas. Je vais chercher les verres pour nous deux. »

Elle déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser de remerciement.

Mindy mangea avec son frère, but avec son frère, fit le tour des invités avec son frère, dansa avec son frère. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de les suivre du regard tout au long de la soirée, bien qu'il n'y eut de toute évidence rien de nouveau à voir.

« Je reviens »Fit Anissa

Les jambes étirées vers l'avant, loin sous la table, avachi sur le dossier de sa chaise, mordant son gobelet, il hocha positivement la tête.

A peine sa petite amie levée, la chaise fut a nouveau occupée par James.

« Tu lui as parlé? »

« Bien sur que non. Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Si, des choses du genre comment ça va, qu'est-ce que tu deviens...? »

« Ca ne m'interesse pas. »

« Alors arrête de la suivre du regard. »

Sirius fit signe à un serveur, qui lui apporta un nouveau verre de whiskey.

« Elle va finir sa vie comme ça ? Au bras de son frère ? »

« Peut-être qu'elle voit quelqu'un mais qu'elle ne l'a pas amené, tout simplement. »

« Les gens ne viennent jamais seuls aux mariages » Rétorqua Sirius.

« Tu n'es pas venu seul parce que tu savais qu'elle serait là. »

Sirius détourna le regard.

« Bon, tu vas danser avec ta femme, un peu? »

James resta silencieux un moment, puis se leva.

« Oui. Bonne chance. »

Alors que Sirius levait un regard interrogateur, il l'aperçut.

Sa robe bustier noire et sobre serrait sa taille et l'affinait encore davantage. Ses jambes de ballerines semblaient interminables et elle lui souriait, de ces sourires polis et vides, en se dirigeant vers lui avec une grâce que des années de danse avaient enfin fini par lui imposer.

« Dans le manuel des ex, il est donc écrit qu'on ne doit pas se saluer en se croisant à un mariage. »

« Surtout pas. » Répondit -il, maussade.

« De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, Sirius. Tu es venu avec ta nouvelle amie, qui est une vraie déesse. Nous pouvons être polis, non ? »

« Tu vis avec ton frère, aussi ? »

Elle détourna son visage, le regard voilé, son air enjoué ayant disparu.

« Tu ne me pardonneras pas. »

« Non. »

« Bien. Ravie de t'avoir parlé, alors. Bonne soirée. »

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna, et il remarqua qu'elle se griffait l'intérieur du pouce de ses autres doigts, un tic qui survenait lorsqu'elle était agacée.

Alors que la nuit avançait, l'heure des slows advint.

Mindy et son frère retournèrent s'assoirent, et Anissa attrapa la main de Sirius.

« Tu viens? »

« Je suis trop saoul. »

« Oh, allez... »

Un homme se pencha devant Mindy et lui sourit. Elle accepta l'invitation en répondant à son sourire, et Sirius bondit.

« Allons y Anissa. »

Mais il fallait être totalement aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que tout au long de la danse, les regards se faisaient de plus en plus insistants sur Mindy. Elle semblait glisser sur un nuage, et son partenaire était aux anges. Le moindre mouvement était divin car empreint de sa grace, et Sirius se demanda si elle était devenue ballerine professionnelle. Voilà une question qu'il aurait pu poser s'il n'avait pas été blessé par sa rancoeur.

La chanson se termina et son partenaire essaya de retenir sa main pour une seconde danse, mais Mindy la retira doucement, sourit et lui offrit, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un salut digne du plus beau des ballets.

Sirius sentit sa main devenir moite et lâcha celle d'Anissa.

Il transpirait et se sentait terriblement à l'étroit dans son costume moldu, vêtu pour ne pas choquer les invités de Lily.

Mindy quitta les jardins pour aller dans le couloir menant à la salle intérieure. Elle se dirigeait de toute évidence vers les toilettes, et Sirius l'y suivit.

Il posa sa main sur la porte violemment, pénétra de force et referma derrière lui, à clef.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu... »

Il l'interrompit en l'embrassant furieusement. Ses mains tatonnèrent sur le bustier jusqu'à en trouver l'ouverture. Mindy était tremblante, ses paupières closes, ses lèvres et son corps totalement soumis.

Il la déshabilla complètement et lui fit l'amour brutalement dans les cabinets, tout en sachant qu'elle ne méritait pas cette configuration pour des retrouvailles.

Mais toute sa peine, tout son manque, toute sa rancoeur, et toute sa haine pour son frère s'étaient concentrés en un violent désir sexuel, dont l'assouvissement n'aiderait personne, mais s'imposait à lui comme la fin d'une torture.

Leurs extases furent simultanées, bruyantes, épuisantes. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre en haletant. Mindy n'avait toujours pas ouvert ses yeux, et sirius lui attrapa le menton pour lui relever le visage.

« Regarde moi. »

Elle retira sa main et garda les yeux fermés.

« Tu ne veux pas me parler mais tu peux me sauter dans les toilettes pendant que ta copine t'attend sur la piste de danse. Comme j'ai eu tord de ne pas te faire confiance. »

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un violent coup de pied et sortit sans même avoir fini de se rhabiller.

Sirius écouta la porte grincer derrière elle en appuyant sa tête contre le mur.

_"Attends !_

_Enfin, pars un peu,_

_Mais attends ensuite._

_Regarde en arrière,_

_Encore une fois,_

_Peu importe la durée._

_Et tu peux commencer par la question que tu veux._

_Ce départ sera la conséquence de toutes mes erreurs.  
_

_Allez maintenant, pars..._

_Je ne t'avais jamais vue partir._

_Même ta façon de partir est belle, en fait,_

_Je l'ai découvert trop tard._

_Car je ne t'avais encore jamais vue me quitter..."

* * *

_

Il y eut un léger silence lorsque Sirius eut brièvement résumé ce qui le tracassait.

James lâcha avec ironie:

« Tu as toujours une telle classe, Patmol. »

Lily se leva :

« Je vais chercher du jus de citrouille » Fit -elle avec une petite voix.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, Remus bondit :

« Merlin, Sirius, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter tes conneries ?! Tu ne peux pas la rabaisser à ce point et continuer à te considérer comme celui qui a subi les injustices dans l'histoire... »

« On a juste fait l'amour, d'accord ? »

« Non, tu l'as suivie jusqu'aux toilettes pour satisfaire ton désir, la rejetant par cette occasion au rang de maitresse avec laquelle on tire son coup vite fait bien fait en cachette. »

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi ça t'énerve? »

« Peut-être que je suis son petit ami, peut-être qu'on s'aime? »

Sirius bondit immédiatement, attrapa Remus par le col.

« QUOI?! »

James et Peter se levèrent à leur tour pour retenir Sirius et l'éloigner de leur ami lycanthrope qui ne bougeait pas.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Sirius, Remus dit seulement ça pour te faire réagir ! »

Sirius regarda son ami avec une colère flamboyante, faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

« Tu te fiches d'Anissa, tu aimes Mindy, tu traites Anissa comme une princesse, et tu sautes Mindy dans les chiottes. Bravo, Sirius. » résuma sombrement Peter.

Remus reprit la parole, agacé :

« Il réagit toujours pareil. A chaque fois qu'il se souvient qu'elle peut avoir d'autres prétendants que lui, il ne pense qu'à la posséder à n'importe quel prix. Tu es un adulte, maintenant Sirius, ce serait la moindre des choses de prendre en compte les dommages collatéraux, tu ne crois pas ? Tu as pété un plomb quand tu as appris que James l'avait remarquée et séduite avant toi, et tu as fait quelque chose de stupide qui a causé d'énormes soucis et mis fin à tout espoir d'avoir une relation normale avec elle. Et aujourd'hui, tu la vois danser avec un autre, et tu rajoutes une couche définitive à cette fin, toujours en ayant la même réaction. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas l'effet qu'elle me fait. Aucun de vous n'a vécu ça. Si ça avait été le cas, vous m'auriez compris. Il n'est plus question de raison quand je la vois. Je suis incapable de réfléchir, de me contrôler. »

« Peut-être que tu devrias prendre une potion Tue Loup quand tu la croises. » Sourit Peter.

Sirius ne fut pas amusé par la plaisanterie, et il reprit :

« Et puis qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire, hein ? Tout ce que je demandais c' était qu'elle tienne tête à son frère, juste quelques temps. Le temps que je prouve que je peux être sérieux et gentil avec sa soeur. Elle n'a pas voulu faire cet effort. »

Lily arrivait avec le jus de citrouille. Elle servit tout le monde, s'assit sur les genoux de son mari et déclara :

« Parfois, les femmes ont juste besoin qu'on insiste, qu'on ne les laisse pas tomber, pour être convaincues de la sincérité de l'autre, pour jauger la confiance qu'elles peuvent placer en lui, pour décider s'ils méritent les sacrifices qu'elles peuvent faire pour lui. »

La remarque de Lily était inutile à Sirius. L'ironie de Mindy raisonnait dejà en boucle dans son esprit, toutes les nuits :

_Comme j'ai eu tord de ne pas te faire confiance._

Il se leva et sortit du salon en silence.

* * *

Elle ouvrit la porte et en voyant que c'était lui, croisa les bras et déclara :

« Désolée, la maison close n'ouvre pas l'après midi. »

Il ne dit rien et la regarda, mains dans ses poches. Il parcourut les alentours du regard, puis demanda comme si de rien n'était :

« Tu veux qu'on se marie ? »

Elle pouffa.

« Tu as bu? »

« Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil. Exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Tu sais, il n'y en a jamais eu une autre. Pas à ta place. Je pensais que tu ne me manquais pas vraiment, mais je réalise que je n'ai même pas essayé de m'habituer à l'idée d'être sans toi. Je m'étais persuadé que c'était juste une question de temps avant qu'on soit à nouveau réunis. Je crois que c'est ça, l'amour, il n'y a pas plusieurs routes possibles, il n'y en a qu'une qui mène à la vraie destination, il n'y en a qu'une qui me fera cet effet là, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Il ne me manque que toi, Mindy, et ma vie sera parfaite. Ce que je ressens n'a pas changé, ma maladresse pour l'exprimer non plus. Et toi, de ton côté ? Est-ce que c'est toujours Leeroy qui a le dernier mot dans tes choix ? Si j'essaie de me suicider, tu crois que ton frère nous laissera être ensemble? »

« Ah, de l'humour sur ma tentative de suicide, hmm, tu deviens de plus en plus classe, sirius. Demande toi plutôt ce qu'il faudrait

pour que j'accepte qu'on soit ensemble. »

Il posa son coude contre la porte.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, Mindy. »

« Je vois quelqu'un, Sirius. »

Il dut prendre sur lui pour contrôler les effluves volcaniques qui semblaient le remplir, depuis les pieds jusqu'à sa gorge, avec lenteur et plénitude.

« Pourquoi il ne t'a pas accompagné au mariage ? »

« Le garçon que je fréquente n'avait pas grand chose à y faire. »

Il savaient tous les deux que ça aurait de toute façon été trop imprudent de l'y amener.

« Depuis quand tu le fréquentes? »

« Quelle importance? »

« Tu l'as trompé. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Et toi tu as trompée cette fille. »

Il eut un petit rire.

« Parce que tu crois qu'elle était assez bête pour ne pas remarquer que je t'ai bue du regard toute la soirée? Elle m'a quitté. Tu vois, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup d'obstacles.»

_« _C'est ta moto, en bas ? »

Il était impossible de ne pas remarquer la lueur de fierté qui illumina son regard quelques secondes.

« Elle est... »

« ...en train d'être enlevée. Tu l'as mal garée. Bonsoir, Sirius. »

Elle referma après un sourire satisfait.

* * *

Il entra sans y avoir été invité.

« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à la récupérer mais tu vois... je ne t'en veux pas ».

Il souriait avec malice alors que Mindy semblait au comble de l'exaspération.

Sirius s'immobilisa devant le canapé, bouche bée. Toute couleur avait quitté son visage et il sembla incapable de surmonter ce choc là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

Mindy se passa une main sur le visage.

« Laisse tomber, Sirius. Il faut savoir quand il est temps de laisser tomber. »

« _Laisser tomber_ ? Maintenant? Surement pas...C'est lui ? C'est lui, le garçon que tu vois ? C'est LUI ? »

Regulus, assis sur le canapé, le visage rougeoyant de colère et de honte, regardait sur le côté, les mains croisées sur ses cuisses. Ses sourcils froncés semblaient paralysés.

Sirius posa sa paume sur son front, recula d'un pas.

« Merlin, Mindy...Mon FRERE ? REGULUS ? »

Il mit un tel coup de poing sur le mur que même Regulus, à quelques mètres de là, sursauta. Ce dernier le regarda enfin :

« Ca suffit, Sirius. Des années ont passé. Tu n'as rien à faire là, tu... »

Comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal, la prise de parole de son frère, Sirius lui sauta dessus, baguette solidement ancrée dans la gorge du second héritier des Black.

« J'ai des dizaines de raisons de te réduire en miettes ici, maintenant, et tu sais de quoi je parle Regulus, alors ne me tente surtout pas... »

Regulus n'essaya pas de se défendre : peut-être par résignation, peut-être par assurance, peut-être par réalisme – Sirius avait toujours été un meilleur sorcier que lui – il préféra prendre la parole :

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles toi même, Sirius. »

Il le relâcha, une expression de dégoût et de haine se mêlant sur son visage.

« Un mangemort, Mindy. Voilà ce que tu accueilles dans ton lit tous les soirs. Au fait, frangin, oublie ta langue pour la satisfaire, ce n'est pas son truc. Bien le bonsoir. »

Il sortit de la pièce et la porte claqua derrière lui en laissant les amants dans un dernier sursaut d'effroi, baigner dans l'ambiance de gêne malpropre et etouffante.

* * *

Regulus souriait en la regardant, alors qu'elle vidait le contenu du panier à pique nique soigneusement, ses fins poinets semblant aussi fragiles que des brindilles.

« Je ne savais pas ce que tu préfèrais, alors je... »

« Je mangerais n'importe quoi à cet instant. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre en souriant.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mal à l'aise ? »

« Seulement parce que je suis timide et que nous savons tous les deux ce que je m'apprête à faire. »

Elle prit appui sur ses paumes posées derrière elle et le regarda fixement.

« Alors fais le. »

« Bien... »

Il se redressa, se nettoya la terre sur ses mains puis commença sans lever les yeux :

« Aussi loin que je me souvienne...je n'ai été amoureux que de toi, Mindy. »

Elle souriait en écoutant ce qu'elle avait tant désiré entendre.

Les deux frères n'auraient pas pu être plus dissemblables.

Sirius avait un amour envahissant, un désir incontrôlable, une confiance en lui et en son charme inébranlable. Sa façon d'aimer ne pouvait mener que soit à un bonheur étouffant, soit une détresse massacrante.

Regulus était timide, résigné aux aléas de l'existence, une personnalité clémente, un amour serein, patient, protecteur. Il n'exerçait aucune pression, il se contentait de présenter devant elle son affection comme un marchand présente son gagne pain, attendant de voir si elle serait satisfaite de l'offre et si elle l'emporterait à la maison.

Elle se rendit soudainement compte du silence que ses reflexions avaient instauré. Elle s'approcha de lui sans le briser, lui ouvrit les bras et se fit une place, avant de les refermer en les serrant fort.

« Tu dois m'embrasser, à présent, Regulus. »

Il eut un sourire paisible et amusé, et elle se dit qu'aucun fourmillement que Sirius lui aurait apporté ne valait ce paisible sourire amoureux, cette impression que son amour était gagné et inconditionnel.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il entra dans cette maison maudite.

En entendant la porte, Mrs Black se précipita. Reconnaissant son fils aîné elle s'arrêta en plein couloir.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

Bien sur, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à le reconnaître. Une mère a t-elle jamais des difficultés à reconnaître son enfant, aussi refoulés que soient ses instincts maternels à son égard ?

Mais elle dût admettre qu'il avait grandi, vieilli, gagné en assurance et en charisme.

Sirius avait toujours cette expression propre à ceux qui grandissent avec l'impression d'avoir le monde entier dans la paume de la main, mais à présent, il avait dans le regard cette lueur d'indépendance et de maturité qui le plaçait à un niveau autrement plus noble.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Pour la première fois, la violence de ses sentiments ne sortirent pas en cris déchirants. Sa voix était grave, basse, menaçante, une voix que finalement, Sirius n'avait jamais entendu sortir de la bouche de sa mère.

« Regulus est là? »

« Il est occupé. Sors d'ici et ne reviens plus jamais. »

Elle tourna le dos et reprit la direction de la cuisine. En la dépassant, Sirius essaya d'éviter tout contact physique, mais il la bouscula, et elle fut parcourue entièrement d'un long frisson.

« Comment tu peux oser... »

« Ce n'est pas par plaisir, crois moi. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si je n'étais pas là, je connais le chemin. »

L'ancienne chambre de Sirius était à côté de celle de Regulus. Il décida d'y faire une halte, peut-être en profiter pour récupérer quelques bibelots qui lui auraient manqué sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un profond grincement, et la poussière le fit tousser. A part la pellicule grise qui avait recouvert toute surface, rien n'avait changé. Il regarda ses posters moldus de motos et de femmes dénudées. Les bras ballants, il observa leur immobilité et inexpressivité, sachant ainsi que plus personne n'était plus jamais entré dans cette chambre. Sa famille de mages noirs, si elle avait voulu évacuer la chambre, n'aurait eu aucun mal à en retirer tout ce qui faisait Sirius et qu'elle détestait tant – mais personne ne s'était donnée cette peine. Tout demeurait intact, sinon poussiéreux.

Il referma lentement, fixant quelques secondes la porte fermée.

Puis il se tourna et ouvrit la chambre de son frère à la volée. Assis à son bureau, il écrivait sur un parchemin avec frénesie.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers lui avec un regard étonné.

« Sirius..?! »

« L'ex de ton frère...Tu tombes toujours plus bas, hein ? Cette conversation sera brève, Regulus, ne t'en fais pas. C'est simple. Tu ne t'approches plus jamais d'elle. Tu comprends ça? »

« Tu n'en as pas assez d'aller dans des endroits où on n'attend qu'une chose, que tu en sortes? »

« JE SUIS SERIEUX !! »

Il posa sa plume avec lenteur et se leva.

« Tu ne savais même pas qu'elle existait quand je rêvais déjà de _l'épouser_. Crois moi, rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ou me faire ici ne sera efficace. Tu ne comprends rien à ce que je ressens pour elle, à ce que je suis prêt à faire pour elle. Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'attraction bestiale que tu ressens. C'est à toi de comprendre et de t'en éloigner, Sirius. »

« Un mangemort, qui suit comme une bête domestique un imbécile dont le but est d'exterminer les moldus et les sang mêlés, qui serait romantiquement amoureux de Mindy, la fille de moldus? »

« Elle n'a pas connu ses parents, personne ne sait si... »

« C'est ça que tu as expliqué à Voldemort pour avoir son aval ? »

Sirius s'approcha furieusement de son frère, le bloqua contre le mur.

« Pour la dernière fois, Regulus, tu... »

« Je n'ai nullement besoin de ton autorisation pour voir qui que ce soit,ou faire quoi que ce soit. Mais pour ta gouverne, Sirius...tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai ressenti durant des années de silence, à Poudlard. Nous étions en cours ensemble, dans la même année, je l'observais et en étais amoureux depuis le début, tu ne l'as remarquée que peu de temps avant de quitter Poudlard, et tu ne l'as jamais aimée comme moi. Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux, faire ce que tu veux, mais je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ça. »

« Ferme là, et écoute... »

« Non, TOI, écoute ! Tu... tu n'es même pas ce genre d'homme ! Tu n'es même pas du genre à rester attaché à une femme, tu changes sans arrêt, tu accumules les aventures, tu ne lui ferais que du mal au bout du compte ! »

« Et toi ? Tu la tuerais dans son sommeil en l'honneur des merveilleuses théories de ton maître, c'est bien mieux, certainement ! »

« Encore une fois, tu n'as pas idée de ce dont tu parles. » Murmurra Regulus, le regard dur.

Il était probablement dommage que Sirius n'eût jamais l'occasion de soupçonner les travaux de son frère, sa découverte pionnière des horcruxes de Voldemort, de sa possession, dans cette maison même, de l'un d'eux. Peut-être cela aurait-il causé un peu de clémence et d'estime de Sirius à l'égard de son cadet, et évité de lâcher avec une telle froideur et un tel mépris, ce qui serait un mollard dans le coeur de chacun :

« Elle t'a trompé, au mariage de James. On a fait l'amour dans les toilettes. »

Cela eut au moins l'avantage de lui faire comprendre, au délà de tout mot, de toute déclaration, l'amour que portait Regulus à Mindy.

Sirius n'avait jamais vu une telle douleur sur un visage. Sa peine le défigura littéralement, et Regulus glissa le long du mur, jusqu'à se retrouver accroupi, le regard fixe, les mains relachées, la bouche bée. Il semblait avoir oublié la présence de Sirius, et ce dernier, sut qu'il n'y aurait rien de mieux à faire que de fuir sa propre culpabilité et ses regrets en sortant de la pièce.

Affronter le desespoir de son frère, aussi haï qu'il fût, était sans doute le premier et dernier combat qu'il aurait fui.

* * *

Il y eut un lourd malaise lorsque Leeroy et Mindy entrèrent dans la pièce où les rires fusaient quelques instants auparavant autour du berceau de Harry.

« Hey... »

Leeroy sembla surpris par le silence soudain, et Mindy détourna les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de Sirius. Ce dernier se leva.

« Je vais faire un tour. »

Mindy se mit dans un coin de la pièce pour ne pas le croiser alors qu'il sortait.

« Félicitations pour ce beau bébé »

« Futur batteur, j'en suis certain » Fit Leeroy avec un sourire éclatant.

James eut un regard dédaigneux.

« Un Potter, à une autre poste que... »

« En tant que Serdaigle, il est surement mon devoir de lui prédire une belle carrière de préfet, et... »

Des éclats de rire retentirent alors que Mindy souriait avec un air coupable et que Lily affichait une mine renfrognée, faisant face à l'évidence qu'un Potter pourrait jouer à n'importe quel poste sinon celui de préfet.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier de... »

Remus entra dans la pièce, essoufflé :

« Ah, je ne suis pas en retard, il n'a pas trop grandi entre temps ? Je ne voudrais pas râter son état de nourrisson chauve, c'est une arme pour toute une vie... »

James reprit :

« Un Potter, chauve ?? Mon fils est déjà plus chevelu que vous, LUPIN ! »

Mindy regarda sa montre.

« Je suis désolée, je ne faisais que passer, j'ai une répétition dans une demi heure...j'espère revoir très vite ce petit. »

« On fera un pique nique dans le jardin ce weekend, si tu veux te joindre à nous... »

« J'en serai ravie » Répondit poliment Mindy avec un sourire.

Elle sortit de l'hopital, puis plissa le regard à la recherche d'un taxi. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux passait à toute vitesse sans s'arrêter devant ses cris, elle jurait avec force et affichait une mine boudeuse.

« Tu ne sais pas transplaner? »

Elle sursauta en entendant Sirius et lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Tu connais ma maladresse, je te laisse imaginer ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi à l'examen. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je te dépose. »

Elle roula des yeux et se retourna brusquement.

« Comment tu peux être aussi désinvolte ?! »

« Mon frère a été abattu par les hommes du mage noir pour lequel il travaillait, excuse moi si je n'ai pas envie de pleurer longuement sur son sort. »

Elle resta silencieuse, bras ballants, comme ayant du mal à assimiler ce qu'il disait.

« Tu le connaissais si mal que ça, hein...? »

« Pardon? »

« Il m'a demandée en mariage, Sirius ! »

« Et alors, moi aussi. » Fit remarquer le jeune Black avec un sourire en coin.

Mindy soupira.

« Il a demandé une sang de bourbe en mariage. Ca ne crée aucune connexion dans ta tête? »

« Je comprends que tu aies réussi à le convaincre de quitter les rangs de Voldemort. Tu en vaux la peine, Mindy. Mais c'était stupide de sa part de croire qu'il aurait pu y survivre. »

Mindy avait les yeux humides et elle se retourna vers la rue, recommençant à faire des grands signes aux taxis, à l'évidence tous plein.

« Peut-être que tu le sous estimais. »

« Voldemort n'a même pas daigné se déplacer, tu peux en être certaine. »

« J'étais là. »

Sirius se tut comme s'il avait pris un coup de batte.

« Où ? »

« C'était près d'un lac où il avait l'habitude d'aller déjeuner. Je voulais lui faire une surprise. »

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le bras.

« Tu les as reconnus ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu iras le venger? » Demanda t-elle avec ironie.

Il resta silencieux, ne voulant pas rentrer dans les détails de son implication dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

« Je ne connaissais aucun visage. »

« Ils ne t'ont rien fait ? »

« Ils ne m'ont pas vue. Il y avait quelques moldus autour de lui, ils les ont tué aussi. »

Elle pleurait silencieusement.

« Et je n'ai rien fait. »

« Ils étaient 3. La moindre chose que tu aurais pu faire t'aurait conduit à la mort. »

« Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux. »

Un taxi s'arrêta enfin devant elle. Sirius se pencha avant pour ouvrir la portière, tendit des billets au chauffeur en lui disant quelques mots. Ce dernier le remercia et s'en alla.

« Merlin, Sirius ! »

« Monte sur la moto, Mindy. »

Elle le regarda douloureusement un moment, mais finit par obtempérer silencieusement. Elle le tint aux bras alors qu'il démarrait bruyamment, le vent qui lui battait le visage lui séchant ses larmes.

Il la déposa devant un beau théâtre.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et il prit cela pour une invitation.

La musique raisonnait déjà avec puissance à l'intérieur. Le chorégraphe la regarda entrer avec un sourire, l'invita à monter sur scène. Mindy était visiblement une danseuse importante dans le spectacle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle apparut sur scène. Sirius l'avait déjà vue répéter à Poudlard à plusieurs reprises. Il s'était avéré que la salle sur demande devenait une salle de danse pour elle, elle l'avait d'ailleurs découverte en s'attardant devant la tapisserie des trolls dansant.

Cependant, sur une immense scène, la musique si fort qu'elle en nouait les entrailles, dans sa tenue moulante et sobre, ses cheveux strictement tirés en arrière, cela prit une dimension autrement plus impressionnante.

Elle semblait hors de son corps, indiquant à chaque millimètre où se trouver. Elle enchaînait des mouvements périlleux, rapides, brutaux, puis cassait soudainement le rythme avec une lenteur sensuelle.

Sirius resta toute la journée assis au fond de la salle, la regardant offrir son corps à son art, comme si c'était tout ce qui lui restait, désormais, comme si tout ce qui pouvait arriver en dehors de ce théâtre, la bêtise humaine, la lâcheté, les mensonges, la trahison, sa solitude, et même la guerre, n'auraient de toute façon jamais autant d'importance.

_Je serai ce hoquet qui se noue dans ta gorge,_

_Ne m'oublie pas, sois incapable de m'oublier._

_Je serai cette larme qui ne tombe pas,_

_Ne m'oublie pas, sois incapable de m'oublier._

_Telle ton ombre, à chaque pas,_

_A chaque bouffée, mon nom te hantera_

_De même que je n'ai pas oublié,_

_Ne m'oublie pas, sois incapable de m'oublier._

_Durant ces interminables et sombres nuits,_

_Ne m'oublie pas, sois incapable de m'oublier_

_A chaque fois que tu ressentiras de la peine,_

_Ne m'oublie pas, sois incapable de m'oublier_

_En faisant l'amour, en embrassant,_

_Ou en te promenant, seul avec tes pensées,_

_En essayant de m'effacer,_

_ A ton tour, sois incapable de m'oublier._


End file.
